Pokemon Battle Revolution Season 1: The Demon Saga
by Virizion 2.6
Summary: The legendary pokemon was at war with an army called The Demons of Destructon many years ago. The Demons of Destruction was defeated long ago before Keldeo and Meloetta was born. Now they are back and stronger than ever and now working hard to destroy the world. Can Keldeo and the legendary pokemon stop them or will they see their faith?
1. Raven the Cursed Meloetta (Part 1)

**Hello everybody.**

**Welcome to Season 1 of Pokemon Battle Revolution.**

**Just to let you know that in every Season of Pokemon Battle Revolution, there will be 3, 4, or 5 Saga's in every Season.**

**Pokemon Battle Revolution: The Zoroark duo of Death was just the beginning.**

**The real action starts now.**

**Enjoy Pokemon Battle Revolution Season 1: The Demon Saga.**

**This is Virizion 2.6 telling you that I'm OUT.**

* * *

Deep in the Reverse World, a lot of souls are roaming around the Reverse World.

Giratina is patrolling the souls as he told them to go back to their resting places.

Giratina then moved to a floating cave as he saw a shadow.

"You alright in there." Giratina asked.

The shadow looked up at Giratina and started to cry.

Giratina's red eyes started to glow and revealed the shadow.

The shadow resembles a Meloetta, but it's treble clef head piece and dress-like skin was pure black.

Her eyes were red and they were bleeding.

Her gem on its forehead is red.

Her legs has stitches and blood coming out of them.

Her hair is purple with black dots resembling whole nots and it has a purple line on its dress-like skin.

"Just go away. I'm not in the mood." The scary looking Meloetta said.

"I know how you feel. It's been 5,600 years since you were at the outside world." Giratina said.

The scary looking Meloetta turned to face Giratina.

She walked slowly out of the floating cave and saw Giratina's face.

"Raven, I'll give you a chance to see the outside world." Giratina said.

"Really? You will let me see the world. Its been 5,600 years." The scary looking Meloetta said, now known as Raven.

"Go. Go see the world. But remember this, stay away from the Hall of Origin." Giratina said.

"I know. Stay away from the Hall of Origin or I will get killed." Raven said.

"Good." Giratina said as he opened a portal.

"Wish me luck." Raven said as she entered the portal.

The portal closed after Raven went in.

* * *

_**I am the shadow, and the smoke in your eyes, I am the ghost, that hides in the night**_

_**Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

_**Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

_**Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

_**Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

_**Wait, wait a minute take a step back you gotta think twice before you react**_

_**So stay, stay a little while because the promise not kept is the road to exile**_

_**HEY! Whats the circumstance?**_

_**You'll never be great without taking a chance**_

_**So wait, you waited too long had your hands in your pocket when you shoulda been gone**_

_**Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

_**One push is all you'll need**_

_**Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

_**A fist-first philosophy**_

_**Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

_**We watch with wounded eyes **_

_**Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

_**So I hope you recognize **_

_**I'm on the front line don't worry I'll be fine the story is just beginning**_

_**I say goodbye to my weakness so long to the regret and now I see the world through diamond eyes**_

* * *

**Episode 1: Raven the Cursed Meloetta (Part 1)**

* * *

A portal opened up and Raven came out of the portal.

She arrived at Undella Bay.

Nobody was around.

No humans, no pokemon, just an empty beach.

"Hmm? Where is everybody?" Raven asked herself.

A Sharpedo came out of nowhere and scared Raven.

"I guess I was wrong. Water type pokemon lives here of course." Raven said.

"I can't believe it's been so long since I've been in the outside world. Oh how I just love the Earth. Maybe I could make some new friends, but I'm known as 'The Cursed Meloetta' and people and pokemon will freak out when they see me."

Just then, Raven heard a ear-piercing scream from 5 miles away.

"What was that scream?" Raven asked herself.

Raven put her quarter note shaped hand close to her ear.

She heard the scream again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The scream was heard.

"Someone is in trouble. I got to help him or her." Raven said as she used her powers to make a portal and went inside.

A portal opened up and Raven came out.

She noticed that she wasn't in Undella Bay.

She noticed that there were rocky walls, rubble everywhere, and some kind of writing with pictures.

It appears that she was at the Undersea Temple.

"I remember this place. The Undersea Temple." Raven said.

"But why is it out of the water? Shouldn't it be underwater right now?"

Raven heard the scream again, but it was up close.

"It's that scream again. It's close. DON'T WORRY, I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU!" Raven shouted as she rushed to where the scream is coming from.

Raven arrived at where the scream is coming from.

She noticed the Reveal Glass high up.

She flew up at the rock to see the Reveal Glass.

"The Reveal Glass? But how? How is it up? How is the seal broken? If I'm not at the power source, who is?" Raven questioned herself.

The scream was heard again, hurting Raven's ears.

"ARGHH! Who's there?" Raven asked in anger.

The scream was heard again, hurting Raven's ears again as she turned around and looked up.

She saw Meloetta, trapped on the rock to power the Reveal Glass.

Meloetta's eyes are glowing red, matching Raven's eye color.

_"That girl, she looks like me, a little. It's obvious that she can't hear me."_ Raven thought.

"Dark Pulse!" Raven yelled out as she used Dark Pulse at Meloetta.

The rock lost power as Meloetta fell out of the rock.

Raven used her ghostly dark powers to form a hand and catch Meloetta.

The ghostly hand went back to Raven and lay Meloetta gently on the rocky floor.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thank you." Meloetta said as she opened her eyes.

Meloetta's eyes are back to being blue.

She saw Raven and freaked out and turned invincible.

"Hey, where did you go?" Raven asked.

Meloetta was hiding behind a rock, still invincible.

"I was the one who saved your life and this is what I get?" Raven said.

Meloetta became visible and walked towards Raven.

"You save me?" Meloetta questioned.

Raven turned to face Meloetta.

"Yes I did. I used Dark Pulse to get you out of the Reveal Glass' power source." Raven said.

"Oh, well I guess that...YOU DID WHAT?!" Meloetta asked out of nowhere.

"I used Dark Pulse to break you out of the Reveal Glass' power source." Raven said.

"I never heard anyone attack me when I'm trapped. Thank you for saving me." Meloetta said with gratitude.

"My name is Meloetta. What's your name?"

"My name is Raven also known as 'The Cursed Meloetta.' I look a little bit like you." Raven said.

"Raven. That's a nice name. You do look a little, actually you're a lot different than me." Meloetta said.

"Why are known as 'The Cursed Meloetta?'

"I'm known as 'The Cursed Meloetta' because of this." Raven said as she used her ghostly powers to form hands.

"Oh...my." Meloetta said in fear.

"This is why I'm called that. I'm a Meloetta like you. Let's just say, I'm physically dead, not mentally." Raven said as she made the ghostly hands disappear.

"Wow. So you used Dark Pulse to save my life and you can make ghost hands with your powers. That makes you a Dark and Ghost type." Meloetta said.

"Yes I am. Does that mean we're friends?" Raven asked.

"Yes. We are friends. Would you like to come with me and have fun." Meloetta asked.

"Sure. Where are we going?" Raven asked.

"My home. The Hall of Origin. My father will be glad to meet you." Meloetta said.

Raven was deep in thought in shock.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"Go. Go see the world. But remember, stay away from the Hall of Origin." Giratina said._

**FLASHBACK ENDED**

* * *

"Raven? Raven, are you okay?" Meloetta asked.

"I can't go to the Hall of Origin." Raven said in fear.

"Why not? It will be fun." Meloetta said in enjoyment.

"It's hard to explain, but I've been banned from the Hall of Origin." Raven said.

"Why? Did something happen?" Meloetta asked.

"I can't tell you. You would try and kill me." Raven said.

"Please tell me." Meloetta said as she bend down to get her face close to Raven's face.

"Uh...I just can't tell you." Raven said.

"If you don't have a reason to be banned, then why are you?" Meloetta said.

"Your father said if I step foot in there, he would kill me." Raven said.

"Come on. I sometimes disobey my father. Come have fun with me." Meloetta said as she made cute faces at Raven.

"Oh alright. I'll go. But promise me this, you will not tell any of the legendary pokemon I'm there. I am very recognizable there, for the past 5,600 years." Raven said.

"I promise. Wait, the legends know you for that long? I'm only 2,510 years old and my dad never told me about you." Meloetta said.

_"Good thing about that. She would be scared of me right now if Arceus told her." _Raven thought.

"Come on. Follow me." Meloetta said as she spin around and flew up to the sky in happiness.

"Okay." Raven said as she flew up and followed Meloetta to the sky.

Raven followed Meloetta to the skies in the dark clouds from the night.

"Where are you?" Raven said as she can't see anything from the dark clouds.

Raven didn't know where she was going as she bumped her head into Meloetta's butt.

"Ow. For a Dark and Ghost type like you, you sure do pack a punch." Meloetta said as she continued to fly up.

"Sorry, but do you have any idea where you're going?" Raven asked, rubbing her head.

"Sure I do. Just follow the sparkles that come out from my feet." Meloetta said.

Raven followed the sparkles and landed on a gold and silver pathway.

"Welcome to the Hall of Origin!" Meloetta shouted softly.

"Is anybody awake?" Raven asked.

"No. It's only 4:30 in the morning. Nobody would be awake at this time." Meloetta said.

"Then how come you're awake?" Raven asked.

"I was trapped in the temple for 2 days." Meloetta said.

"Why?" Raven asked.

"Because there was a problem with the Revival Herbs in Milos Island. I went to the Undersea Temple and me and the Kami trio helped out with the humans " Meloetta explained.

Meloetta opened the doors from the hall and guided Raven to her room.

"Is this your room?" Raven asked.

"No, that's my dad's room." Meloetta said.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to go in there." Raven said as she slowly walked away from Arceus' bed room.

They passed Keldeo's room.

Raven was starting to get curious as she got close to Keldeo's room door.

"I see you're interested in that room you're about to open." Meloetta said.

"Yes. The door is aqua blue and it matches your eye color and whole notes color." Raven said.

"Well this is not my room, which reminds me." Meloetta said as she opened Keldeo's room.

She and Raven saw Keldeo sleeping in his bed.

"Who's that cute pokemon?" Raven asked quietly.

"That's my boyfriend, Keldeo. He is very strong and cute." Meloetta said quietly.

Meloetta quietly closed the door to Keldeo's room.

"This is my room." Meloetta said as she opened the door.

Meloetta's room was huge.

She has a dance floor to dance on.

She has a desk to write music on.

She has a queen size bed and a wardrobe for her human form.

"Wow. Your room is beautiful and big." Raven said.

Meloetta giggled a little.

"My dad gave me this room when Landorus wanted me to stay here." Meloetta said.

"Well that was nice of him." Raven said.

"Well, let's play." Meloetta said as she turned into her Pirouette Form.

"Play what?" Raven said.

"Play Just Dance 4 of course." Meloetta said.

"Okay." Raven said as she flew with Meloetta to the dance floor.

"Don't you have a dance form?" Meloetta asked.

"No, not really. I sing and dance in this form only." Raven said.

Meloetta turned on the TV and turned on her Xbox 360 and started playing Just Dance 4.

"What song do you want to dance to?" Meloetta asked.

"I don't really know. The only music I listen to is Death Metal." Raven said.

"Oh, you like that type of music? That's Darkrai's favorite music." Meloetta said.

"No, that's the only music I ever listen to for the past 5,600 years." Raven said.

"WHAT!" Meloetta yelled out.

"Are you trying to wake everybody up?" Raven said as she was covering her ears.

"Sorry. It's just that, you only listen to Death Metal all your life." Meloetta said.

"I really like music, but I have to listen to Death Metal that way..." Raven said as she slapped her mouth shut.

"Are you hiding something you don't want me to know?" Meloetta asked.

"Yes. You will freak out if I tell you my secret." Raven said.

"Tell me." Meloetta said as she was doing a cute little dance around Raven.

"I can't tell you." Raven said as she formed hands with her ghostly powers and grabbed Meloetta's legs and hanged her upside down.

"Hey. Put me down." Meloetta said as she was struggling to get lose of Raven's ghostly grip.

Meloetta became very still as she felt something that stings on her legs.

_"What was that small and less painful feeling on my legs? I feel a little different inside me. What is Raven doing?" _Meloetta asked herself in confusion.

"What I'm saying isn't a joke, this is serious. That's why I can't tell you. Understood." Raven said in a serious tone.

"Understood. I won't ask you anymore about your personal problems." Meloetta said.

"Good." Raven said as she put Meloetta down gently on her feet with her ghostly powers.

"Let's play. I know a good song for you." Meloetta said as she waved her hand at the Xbox Kinect and pressed 'The Final Countdown' by Europe duet dance.

"'The Final Countdown' by Europe? That's a good song for my liking?" Raven questioned.

"Yes. It's perfect for you." Meloetta said as she started the song.

"How do you play this?" Raven asked.

"All you have to do is to dance the moves that pop up on the bottom right of the screen." Meloetta said.

"Get ready. The song is about to start."

Raven panicked as she went into position.

Meloetta and Raven started dancing.

They were both getting perfects in the song.

"This is fun." Raven said as she jumped over Meloetta, who was rolling on the floor.

"I know. You're pretty good at this." Meloetta said as she jumped over Raven, who was rolling on the floor this time.

The song was over and Meloetta and Raven got the same score.

"We're tied?" Meloetta said in confusion.

"Kind of looks like it." Raven said as she started to giggle in enjoyment.

"Can we do another song?" Raven asked.

"Sure. What song do you want?" Meloetta asked.

"That one." Raven said as she pointed to a picture of a guy with a rose.

"'Livin' La Vida Loca' by Ricky Martin. Good choice." Meloetta said as she clicked the song and started playing it.

They started dancing and laughing in enjoyment.

Meloetta and Raven was having a lot of fun with each other.

The song ended as Meloetta and Raven saw their scores.

Raven won against Meloetta by 1 point.

"Unbelievable. You won by 1 tiny little point." Meloetta said.

"Do you have any singing games?" Raven asked.

"Yea I do. I got Def Jam Rap Star and Sing Party."

"Let's do Sing Party." Raven asked.

"Okay." Meloetta said as she turned off her Xbox and turned on her Wii U.

Raven and Meloetta was singing 'Call Me Maybe' by Carly Rae Jepsen.

They were having so much fun until,

* * *

**Knock Knock**

"Meloetta. Meloetta sweety, I know you're in there." Keldeo said as he was knocking on Meloetta's door.

Meloetta and Raven couldn't hear Keldeo as he was knocking louder.

"Alright Meloetta, you gave me no choice but to bust in." Keldeo said as he used Double Kick on the door.

The door opened as Meloetta and Raven got freaked out.

"Keldeo! Ever heard of knocking?!" Meloetta said.

"I did knock. You weren't answering me. You gave me no choice..." Keldeo said as he saw Raven right next to Meloetta.

He started to freak out and activate Secret Sword.

"Meloetta get back!" Keldeo said as Raven covered her eyes, due to being scared by Keldeo.

Meloetta got in the way of the Secret Sword and got slammed into a wall.

"Meloetta!" Keldeo said as he rushed over to Meloetta.

"Meloetta, are you okay?" Keldeo asked.

"I'm fine, since I'm part Psychic." Meloetta said as she got up.

"Why did you get in the way?" Keldeo asked.

"Because this creature is my friend. We met at the Undersea Temple. She's the Cursed Meloetta." Meloetta explained.

"Oh." Keldeo said as he faced Raven.

"What's your name?" Keldeo asked.

"My name is Raven. I saved your girlfriend from the Undersea Temple. You must be Keldeo." Raven said.

"Yes I am. You look a lot different than Meloetta." Keldeo said.

"With your bloody eyes and the purple hair and your pure black dress-like skin and headpiece and the stitches on your legs."

"Oh I'm flattered by your comparison between Meloetta and me." Raven said, making Keldeo blush a little.

"Great, now there's two personalities that makes me blush." said a blushing Keldeo.

Meloetta started to giggle a little, making Keldeo blush even more.

"Oh brother." said a blushing Keldeo.

"So why are you called 'The Cursed Meloetta'" Keldeo asked.

Raven used her ghostly powers to form hands, scaring Keldeo a little.

"That's why I'm called that." Raven said.

"Keldeo, why are you up this early?" Meloetta asked.

"That's what I was about to ask you. Why are you playing games at 5:00 in the morning? The legends are trying to sleep. You woke me up with your loud music." Keldeo explained.

"We're you dreaming about me again?" Meloetta asked, chuckling.

Keldeo blushed even deeper than before.

"Yes." said a blushing Keldeo.

Meloetta started to giggle.

"We were just having fun." Raven said.

"To be honest Raven, I've never seen you before in the hall." Keldeo said.

"I was in the Reverse World for 5,600 years." Raven said.

"Wow. That was before I was born. Believe it or not, I'm 2,481 years old." Keldeo said.

"A few years younger than your girlfriend. Well maybe Meloetta was born before you were." Raven said.

"How old are you anyway?" Keldeo asked.

"I'm 5,673 years old." Raven said.

"YOU LIVED FOR THAT LONG?!" Keldeo and Meloetta shouted simultaneously.

"Yes. I wouldn't recommend waking up the legendary pokemon." Raven said as she was covering her ears.

"Sorry (yawn). Well Meloetta, I'm going back to bed. See you in the morning." Keldeo said as he walked out of Meloetta's room.

"Speaking of going to bed, it's 5:10 in the morning. I'm going to bed. What about you, Raven?" Meloetta asked as she turned off her Wii U and changed back to her Aria form.

"I can't sleep." Raven said.

"Well let me help you with that." Meloetta said.

"No, I mean I can't sleep. You know, can't sleep with their eyes closed, dreaming, I can't do any of that." Raven said.

"Okay, never mind. But I don't want my dad to notice that you're here with me. Alright Meloetta, think. How am I suppose to hide Raven without my dad to find out?" Meloetta asked.

"Like this." Raven said as she disappeared.

"Where did you go?" Meloetta asked.

"I'm right here." a voice said.

Meloetta looked down to see her shadow.

Her shadow had red eyes.

"Raven, wow. I didn't know you can phase into other people and pokemon's shadows." Meloetta said in surprise.

"It's a special ability I have. Now, whatever you do something with your shadow, I'll do it." Raven said.

"That's pretty cool. Well I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Raven." Meloetta said as she went to sleep on her bed.

"Goodnight, best friend." Raven said as she started to make a creepy smile in Meloetta's shadow.

* * *

The next morning, Meloetta started to wake up to see her dad in her room.

Raven was in a cage.

"Dad! Let her out." Meloetta said.

"Meloetta, I might have never told you, but this girl is the Cursed Meloetta. I banned her from the Hall of Origin and you brought her here. I'm very disappointed." Arceus said.

"Dad, she's nice. We had fun last night. She saved me from the Undersea Temple last night." Meloetta explained.

"Meloetta, I banned her because..." Arceus was interrupted by Raven's ghostly powers.

"Arceus, don't tell her what happened. Please don't." Raven said as blood came out of Raven's eyes, resembling tears.

Raven made the hands disappear as Arceus was about to speak.

"Alright. I won't tell her." Arceus said.

Arceus unlocked the cage as Raven flew out of the cage.

"Thank you." Raven said as she rushed over to Arceus and hugged him.

"Meloetta, keep a eye on her. She's dangerous." Arceus whispered to Meloetta's ear.

Arceus walked out of Meloetta's room and closed the door.

Meloetta became confused after what Arceus told her.

_"Dangerous? Raven is dangerous? But she looks harmless, why would she be dangerous?" _Meloetta thought to herself.

"Can we play this game, Meloetta." Raven asked as she took out Dance Central 2.

"Dance Central 2? Sure let's play." Meloetta said as she turned into her Pirouette Form.

They played Dance Central 2 and had a lot of fun like last night.

Meloetta won the first round after playing "My Prerogative" by Bobby Brown.

"Wow, ironic. I won from last night and now, you won this time." Raven said.

"Yeah. I good at this game." Meloetta said as her stomach started growling.

"Ah hehehe. I'm starting to get hungry." Meloetta said as she started blushing.

"Let's eat." Meloetta said as she changed back to her Aria form.

"Wait. What if any other legendary pokemon see me? They'll kill me for sure." Ravem said.

"Phase into my shadow then." Meloetta said suggestively.

"I can't do that if there is no shadow. I know." Raven said as she turned into a black orb and blasted into Meloetta's body.

"Hey, Raven. What are you doing?" Meloetta asked as she became completely still.

"I can possess your body and walk to the kitchen." Raven said in Meloetta's mind.

"Okay." Meloetta said as Raven accidentally used Meloetta's arm and spanked her butt, making Meloetta blush a little.

"What was that for?" asked a blushing Meloetta.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you. I sometimes have a hard time controlling a body when I possess them." Raven said.

"You could have told me before you possessed my body." Meloetta said.

"I said I was sorry. Come on, let's get something to eat." Raven said as she uses Meloetta's legs to walk.

Meloetta notices that Reshiram was walking by.

"Try not to embarrass me." Meloetta said to Raven.

"Okay." Raven said as she tried to be cool.

"Good morning Meloetta. How did you sleep?" Reshiram asked.

"I slept fine. Thank you for asking." Meloetta said.

"Uh oh. Here comes a nervous breakdown. Try to control, try to control." Raven said as she tried her best to control Meloetta's body.

"Where are you going?" Reshiram asked.

"I'm just going to the kitchen to get something to eat." Meloetta said as Raven made Meloetta walk away.

"See you later." Reshiram said as she started to fly away.

Raven stopped struggling to control Meloetta's body.

"Huh? I guess there is no nervous breakdown." Raven said as she accidentally spanked Meloetta's butt again with Meloetta's arm.

"Oh will you quit doing that?" Meloetta asked as she started to blush even more.

"Sorry. But hey, at least it wasn't in front of Reshiram." Raven pointed out.

"Yeah I guess that's one good thing about this possessing thing." Meloetta said as she and Raven made it to the kitchen.

* * *

Raven got out of Meloetta's body and opened the refrigerator.

"Let's see what we can find." Raven said.

"Uh Raven. There's pancakes on the skillet right here." Meloetta said.

"Oh, my bad." Raven said.

"Have you ever had a pancake before?" Meloetta asked.

"No. The only thing I ever ate are Oran and Lum berries." Raven said.

"That's the only thing you eat. You need to get out more." Meloetta said.

Raven started to get annoyed as she started to smile and kicked Meloetta's butt, making her blush even harder than before.

"What was that for?" asked a blushing Meloetta.

"This time, it was on purpose. That's for insulting me." Raven said as she started laughing after embarrassing Meloetta.

Meloetta and Raven was eating pancakes on the kitchen table.

"Wow. These pancakes are good." Raven said.

"I know, right. I made them." Meloetta said.

"Mmm. I got to say, your homemade pancakes are delicious. The Oran Berries really gives out the flavor.

"Aw. It was nothing. How would you rate them?" Meloetta asked.

"I would rate them 5 stars." Raven said.

"How would you rate about the fun we had last night?" Meloetta asked as she started giggling.

"I would rate last night 10 stars." Raven said.

"Aw. Do you really think I'm fun to be with?" Meloetta asked.

"Yes. I never had that much fun for the last 5,600 years." Raven said.

Meloetta formed tears in her eyes as she used her arm to wipe them out.

"Thanks Raven. That really means a lot." Meloetta said.

"No problem." Raven said.

Just then, Raven started to have a headache as she hit her head on the table and fell to the ground.

"Raven?" Meloetta said as she saw Raven on the floor, moaning in pure pain.

"Raven? Are you okay?" Meloetta asked.

"I don't think so." Raven said weakly.

"Let me help you get to my room." Meloetta said as she picked up Raven and put her on her back.

Meloetta walked to her room and put Raven on her bed.

"You stay here, I'll get you some help." Meloetta said as she flew out of her room, leaving Raven behind in her room.

Raven started to hyperventilate, gasping for air.

_"Try to fight it. Don't let him control you or the same thing will happen 5,600 years ago. The reason why all the legendary pokemon hate me." _Raven thought to herself.

_"Ah hahahahahaha. Raven, don't resist. You know you can't fight me. I'm stronger than you. You can't win. The same thing will happen again 5,600 ago. I will permanently stay in control of your body when I destroy the legends with your body. You will never be yourself ever AGAIN." _A scary voice said in Raven's mind.

"No. You will not control me, you demon. The legends will stop you. JUST GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Raven yelled out.

_"Never. Ah hahahahaha." _The scary voice said evilly.

* * *

Meloetta was rushing over to her room with Keldeo and Arceus.

"She's in here." Meloetta said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Raven screamed from the other side of the door, hurting Meloetta, Keldeo and Arceus' ears.

Meloetta opened the door and saw Raven twitching and moving around like crazy as she fell on off Meloetta's bed and fell on the floor.

"Raven?" Meloetta said in worry.

Raven's eyes was bleeding like crazy, making her fall on the ground in her own blood.

"Oh my god. Meloetta, get away from her!" Keldeo shouted.

"No! Raven, what's happening?" Meloetta asked in fear.

"AAAAAAAA!" Raven screamed as she coughed out blood from her mouth.

"Meloetta..." Raven said weakly.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Meloetta asked in fear.

"This...is exactly...why I didn't want...you to know." Raven said weakly.

"I have...a demon...inside my body. I was banned...because this demon used...my body to...destroy the Hall of...Origin."

Meloetta was in shock after what she just heard.

"I can help you." Meloetta said as Raven coughed out more blood.

The blood formed a circle and started to glow demonically.

"Meloetta, help...me. Beat up...crush...kill...destroy the...demon that's...in my body. I just...want to say...thank you for...giving me the best...time of my life." Raven said weakly.

"Raven. We can help you. Fight this demon. FIGHT IT!" Meloetta shouted.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Raven screamed out demonically, scaring Meloetta, Keldeo and Arceus.

"MELOETTA, GET AWAY FROM HER!" Keldeo said as he turned into his human form and grabbed Meloetta.

"Everybody, let's get out of here." Arceus said as he, Keldeo and Meloetta ran out of Meloetta's room.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Raven screamed demonically in pure pain.

A burst of red light came out of Meloetta's room and flashed the whole Hall of Origin.

All the legendary pokemon was starting to get scared, except Victini, Genesect, Mew, and Shaymin as they ran out of their room's and rushed over to Meloetta's room.

"What the hell is going on?" Victini asked.

"What was that scary red light?" Genesect asked.

"We heard a lot of demonic screaming." Mew said.

"What's going on here?" Shaymin asked.

Meloetta walked to her room and slightly opened the door.

Meloetta, Keldeo, Arceus, Victini, Mew, Genesect, and Shaymin saw what was in Meloetta's room and became scared, except Meloetta, who was confused.

"Raven? Is that you?" Meloetta asked as she started to get scared.

* * *

Raven was completely different than before.

Raven now has four eyes, two blank and two insane.

She cried blood from her eyes.

Her hair is now grayish blue hair.

The black dots that resembles whole notes on her hair was now red swirls.

Her skin was light gray instead of white.

Her dress-like skin looked kind of like a Gardevoir's.

Her mouth was sewn on one side and ripped on the other.

The gem on her head was cracked and finally, her headpiece that resembles a treble clef was torn on one side.

Meloetta was really scared now.

"R-R-R-Raven? Is that even you?" Meloetta asked in fear.

Raven's new and really horrifying looks opened her eyes.

"Thank you for releasing the 1st Demon Commander, Doom Ma Geddon." Raven said in a demonic voice.

Keldeo became angry and Arceus was in shock.

"Oh no. This is bad. This is really bad." Arceus said.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO RAVEN?!" Keldeo asked in anger.

"Ah hahahahaha. I am one of the commanders of the most destructive, ravenous, and deadliest pack of demons in history. I am the 1st Commander of 'The Demons of Destruction.' My name is Doom Ma Geddon and I was in this Cursed Meloetta's body for 5,623 years. When I used her to destroy the Hall of Origin, I was defeated by Arceus." Raven said, now known as Doom Ma Geddon.

"Why have you done this to my new friend? She was frighting before, but now, you made her even more frighting. Why would you do such a thing this horrible?" Meloetta asked in fear.

"Because her special attack is powerful enough to destroy building, roads, forest, lakes, rivers, ruins, temples, and especially, moors." Doom Ma Geddon said, making Keldeo gasp in fear.

"This is bad. This can't be possible. It just can't be possible." Arceus said.

"And now, it's time for the destruction the world deserves many years ago and with this body, nothing will stop me." Doom Ma Geddon said.

"AH HAHAHAHAHA!"

Doom Ma Geddon used his demonic powers and imprisoned Keldeo and Arceus in red demonic orbs.

"HEY, LET US OUT!" Keldeo yelled.

"Raven, I know you're still in there. Fight this monster. Fight Doom Ma Geddon." Meloetta said as she turned into her Pirouette Form and used Close Combat.

Doom Ma Geddon used Raven's Dark Pulse.

Meloetta got hit and smashed into the wall.

Meloetta got up and used Thunder Punch, but Doom Ma Geddon dodged and used Raven's Shadow Punch on Meloetta's stomach.

Meloetta fell to the ground in pain as she used Hyper Voice, but Doom Ma Geddon dodged.

"You can't defeat me with those useless moves." Doom Ma Geddon said as he used Raven's Focus Blast and hit Meloetta in the face.

"AAAAA!" Meloetta screamed in pain as she crashed into the wall.

Doom Ma Geddon grabbed Meloetta's throat.

"Doom Ma Geddon, that's enough! Let my daughter go!" Arceus said in anger.

Doom Ma Geddon dropped Meloetta and kicked her butt.

Meloetta fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Just be lucky I let your daughter live. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to destroy the world now." Doom Ma Geddon said as he flew up and crashed through the roof.

Keldeo turned into his Resolute Form and used Secret Sword on the demonic orb prison, breaking it into a million pieces.

Keldeo used Secret Sword on Arceus' demonic orb prison, breaking it into a million pieces.

"Thanks Keldeo." Arceus said as he rushed over to Meloetta.

"Will she be okay?" Keldeo said as he changed back into his Ordinary Form.

"She'll be fine. Her wounds are not serious." Arceus said as he put Meloetta on her bed.

"Can you explain to me what the hell just happened?" Keldeo asked.

"I'll tell you later, let's get Cresselia to help my daughter out." Arceus said as he and Keldeo ran out of Meloetta's room.

Meloetta unconscious body was now on her bed, but there is something on Meloetta's leg that is so small, no legendary pokemon can see it.

A stitch mark on her legs that is the same one that Raven has on her legs.

Blood started to come out of Meloetta's legs.

* * *

_**This is truly horrifying, Giratina let's Raven out of the Reverse World. **_

_**Meloetta invites Raven to the Hall of Origin.**_

_**Keldeo meets Raven and became fast friends.**_

_**Meloetta convinces Arceus to not kill Raven.**_

_**Now Meloetta learns that Raven is possessed by a demon named Doom Ma Geddon.**_

_**Also, Meloetta has a small stitch mark on both of her legs.**_

_**Is Raven going to be back to herself or will Doom Ma Geddon control her body forever?**_

_**Who are "The Demons of Destruction?"**_

_**And is Meloetta cursed like Raven or is she dead?**_

_**Find out next time on Pokemon Battle Revolution.**_


	2. Raven the Cursed Meloetta (Part 2)

**Last time on Pokemon Battle Revolution,**

**Giratina let's a cursed Meloetta named Raven out of the Reverse World so see the world.**

**Raven hears a blood curdling scream from far away.**

**Raven finds out the scream came from the Melody Pokemon, Meloetta.**

**Raven frees her and became fast friends with Meloetta, but Meloetta wanted to invite Raven to the Hall of Origin.**

**Raven tells her no, but Meloetta convinced her to change her mind.**

**Raven then meets Keldeo in person and became fast friends.**

**Arceus wasn't very happy when Meloetta brought Raven into the hall.**

**Meloetta learns why Raven couldn't go to the Hall of Origin as Raven screamed like a demon.**

**When Meloetta saw what happen to Raven, she had a new form, a really scary form.**

**Raven's new physical appearance was controlled by a demon soul named Doom Ma Geddon.**

**Meloetta fights Doom Ma Geddon to have Raven back to her old self, but failed as Doom Ma Geddon defeated Meloetta very easily.**

**Keldeo and Arceus broke out of their demonic prison and put Meloetta's unconscious body on her bed and ran to find Cresselia.**

**Then we learn that Meloetta has stitch mark on her legs that matches Raven's legs.**

**Can Meloetta stop Doom Ma Geddon or is Raven gone forever?**

**Find out on Pokemon Battle Revolution.**

* * *

_**I am the shadow, and the smoke in your eyes, I am the ghost, that hides in the night**_

_**Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

_**Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

_**Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

_**Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

_**Wait, wait a minute take a step back. **_

_**You gotta think twice before you react.**_

_**So stay, stay a little while because the promise not kept is the road to exile **_

_**HEY! What's the circumstance?**_

_**You'll never be great without taking a chance**_

_**So wait, you waited too long had your hands in your pocket when you shoulda been gone**_

_**Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

_**One push is all you'll need**_

_**Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

_**A fist-first philosophy**_

_**Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

_**We watch with wounded eyes Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

_**So I hope you recognize**_

_**I'm on the front line don't worry I'll be fine the story is just beginning**_

_**I say goodbye to my weakness so long to the regret and now I see the world through diamond eyes**_

* * *

**Episode 2: Raven the Cursed Meloetta (Part 2)**

* * *

_"Uh, where am I?" What happen to me? The last thing I remember is fighting Raven's demonic body and her controller, Doom Ma Geddon, but then I was defeated by him. How am I going to defeat Doom Ma Geddon and get Raven back to her old self?"_

Meloetta started to wake up.

"Oh thank god you're alright, well...not really." Keldeo said.

"Keldeo? What are you talking about? What do you mean 'not really?' I fell okay. What are you talking about?" Meloetta asked in confusion.

"It's best if I show you." Keldeo said as he turned into his human form and grabbed a mirror.

He faced the mirror to Meloetta.

Meloetta freaked out after what she saw in her reflection.

Meloetta looked exactly like Raven before Doom Ma Geddon controlled her.

Meloetta's eyes was not light blue anymore, but now they are red with blood coming out.

Her hair is purple instead of light green and the dots that resembles whole notes was black instead of light blue.

Her dress-like skin and treble clef headpiece was pure black.

Her gem was red instead of light blue.

Her legs have stitches with blood coming out.

"I look exactly like Raven, but why." Meloetta asked.

"I have no idea. I don't know how to fix this. Cresselia saw you like this 5 minutes ago." Keldeo said, making a frown on his face.

"There was nothing she could do. She tried everything to fix you, but it was useless."

"Am I going to be okay?" Meloetta asked.

"I don't know. Just be lucky that you're not dead." Keldeo said as he kissed Meloetta on her cheek and walked out of her room.

Meloetta lied her head on her pillow and started to relax.

_"What did Raven do to me? Was this by accident or on purpose?" _Meloetta thought to herself.

_"Wait a minute."_

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"Hey. Put me down." Meloetta said as she was struggling to get lose of Raven's ghostly grip._

_Meloetta became very still as she felt something that stings on her legs._

_"What was that small and less painful feeling on my legs? I feel a little different inside me. What is Raven doing?" Meloetta asked herself in confusion._

**FLASHBACK ENDED**

* * *

"Raven did this on purpose." Meloetta said.

"What did you say?" Keldeo said as he rushed inside Meloetta's room.

"I said 'Raven did this on purpose.'" Meloetta said.

"Why the hell would she do this to you?" Keldeo said.

"She did this to me because she knows Doom Ma Geddon will gain control of her. She put a curse on me and my special attack power is the same level as Raven's. She put a curse on me so that I can defeat Doom Ma Geddon." Meloetta explained.

"Oh my god. We need to find Doom Ma Geddon and fast." Meloetta said.

"Let's talk to your dad about this and defeat Doom Ma Geddon." Keldeo said.

* * *

"Absolutely not." Arceus said.

Keldeo and Meloetta was in Arceus' office.

They were also in shock.

"But dad, if we don't do something, wherever Doom Ma Geddon is going, it will be destroyed." Meloetta said.

"There is no way you are fighting Doom Ma Geddon." Arceus said.

"Why not?" Meloetta pouted.

"A demon like Doom Ma Geddon is very dangerous. I'm not letting you get killed." Arceus said.

"What's the big deal about Doom Ma Geddon?" Keldeo asked.

Arceus sighed.

"Doom Ma Geddon is very dangerous. He is one of the 3 commanders of 'The Demons of Destruction." Arceus said.

"So? What's the big deal?" Keldeo said.

"The Demons of Destruction is an army of blood thirsty, destructive, hated, and evil demons in the world. They are the worlds ultimate threat. They will do anything to destroy the world." Arceus explained.

Keldeo and Meloetta became really scared after what Arceus said.

"Destroy...the...world." Keldeo said in fear.

"The worlds...ultimate...threat." Meloetta said in fear.

"That's right. Keldeo, Meloetta, before you two were born, we legendary pokemon was at war with the Demons of Destruction." Arceus said.

"I defeated Doom Ma Geddon and destroyed his body. But his soul wasn't destroyed. He found Raven and went inside. When Raven lost control, Doom Ma Geddon used Raven's body to destroy the Hall of Origin. I defeated Doom Ma Geddon again and banished Raven from the Hall of Origin and banished her into the Reverse World with Giratina. But now that Doom Ma Geddon is back for revenge, he's on the move to destroy anything that gets in his way."

"We have to stop him." Keldeo said.

"Just tell us where he is and we're going to kill him."

Arceus sighed.

"Fine, I'll let you two fight Doom Ma Geddon." Arceus said as he turned on the TV to see a news report.

"Panic is at Castelia City as a monstrous creature is destroying everything in the city." The reporter said.

"We ran out of hope as people and pokemon are dying from the creatures power or getting crushed by building."

Just then, Doom Ma Geddon appeared from behind the reporter and used Raven's Dark Pulse, killing the reporter and the camera man, making the camera turn off and colorful line bars are on the screen.

"This is terrible." Arceus said.

"Keldeo, Meloetta, be careful."

"We will. Come on Meloetta, let's go." Keldeo said as he ran out of Arceus' office.

"Meloetta, I want you to kill Raven." Arceus said.

Meloetta stopped at her tracks and turned around to face Arceus.

"WHAT!" Meloetta screamed.

"I'm sorry Meloetta, but it's better this way. If Doom Ma Geddon is still alive in Raven's body, then he will come back again and again. Raven needs to be killed if Doom Ma Geddon will never come back." Arceua said.

"I can't do that. Raven is my friend." Meloetta said.

"I'm sorry Meloetta, it's better this way. Go, go before it's to late." Arceus said.

Meloetta sadly nodded as she kissed Arceus on the cheek and left his office.

* * *

Keldeo and Meloetta arrived at Castelia City as they saw that Castelia City is in ruins.

"This is terrible." Meloetta said.

"What happened, Raven?" Keldeo questioned.

The city of Castelia is in ruins.

Buildings completely destroyed.

Some buildings are still standing, but they have shattered glass or big holes in them.

Rubble is everywhere on the ground.

Cars are scratched or crushed by rubble.

Trees are everywhere, through cars, buildings, stands, and boats.

Fire surrounded the city like a circle.

Bodies are everywhere.

"I can't believe Doom Ma Geddon did this to the city." Keldeo said.

"This is horrifying, this is terrible." Meloetta said.

Out of nowhere, a Focus Blast hit a building and made it crumble apart, crushing Keldeo.

"Keldeo! No, No, No. NO!" Meloetta screamed.

"Are you okay?" Meloetta asked.

"I'm...trapped here. Go...go find...Doom Ma Geddon...and destroy him...for Raven." Keldeo said weakly.

"I'm not leaving you here." Meloetta said.

"It's...going to be...okay. It's up...to you...to save Raven...and Castelia City. If I...don't make it...defeat Doom Ma Geddon...for me. Let me...just say that...I love you...even if you...look like...Raven." Keldeo said.

Meloetta leaned up close to Keldeo and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too." Meloetta said as she flew away.

Keldeo saw Meloetta flew away and a tears formed in his eyes.

* * *

Darkrai and Shaymin was wandering around in the hall going to the movie room.

"Darkrai, this is an emergency. I need you here." Arceus said.

"Okay." Darkrai said as he went into Arceus' office.

"What's the matter, my lord?" Darkrai asked.

"I saw a building collapse on Keldeo, I need you to rescue him." Arceus said as he showed Darkrai on the big TV screen.

"Oh my god. Don't worry, I rescue Keldeo right away." Darkrai said as he rushed out of Arceus' office.

"Thank you." Arceus said with gratitude.

* * *

Meloetta was flying around to looking for Doom Ma Geddon.

She then sees a shadow pass at high speed.

"Doom Ma Geddon." Meloetta said as she used Hyper Voice.

The shadow stopped and turned around to face Meloetta.

The shadow was Doom Ma Geddon.

He stared at Meloetta with Raven's new four eyes Doom Ma Geddon made her in her body.

"Well hello 'Raven.'" Doom Ma Geddon said.

"You really think you can trick me? Think again."

"Save it, you demon. Do me a favor and get out of Raven's body. What you did to Raven's body is creepy as hell. It's not normal for someone to have four eyes." Meloetta said.

"But what I did to Raven's body is what I used to look like before your father destroyed my body." Doom Ma Geddon said.

"So you to be a demonic Meloetta many years ago until my father destroyed you." Meloetta said.

"Yes, Raven may have passed her curse to you before I gained control." Doom Ma Geddon said.

"But this doesn't mean I'll have the urge to crush you."

"I promised Raven that I would kill you and I will fulfill that promise." Meloetta said.

"That being said, Doom Ma Geddon, I will defeat and kill you."

"This is no chance in hell that you will defeat me! NOT A CHANCE IN HELL!" Doom Ma Geddon yelled in anger.

"Bring it on you blood thirsty freak. I'm going to rescue Raven no matter what." Meloetta said with confidence.

* * *

In one of the buildings, someone in a black cloak is watching Meloetta and Doom Ma Geddon's battle.

"Well Meloetta, I hope you can help yourself when Doom Ma Geddon kills you permanently." The cloaked man said.

"You will fall in the hands of hell when Doom Ma Geddon is done with you. AH HAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Darkrai came out of a portal and saw Keldeo under a pile of rubble.

"Darkrai...help me." Keldeo said.

Darkrai used Dark Pulse and destroyed the rubble.

He then picks up Keldeo.

Keldeo smiled after Darkrai rescued him and passed out.

Darkrai looked at Keldeo and started to hug him.

"You will be okay, Keldeo. I'll get you some help." Darkrai said as he went into a portal to go back to the Hall of Origin.

* * *

The seen is set.

Meloetta and Doom Ma Geddon was staring at each other.

The city is in havoc.

Doom Ma Geddon started using Raven's Dark Pulse.

Meloetta dodged and used Thunder Punch, blowing Doom Ma Geddon into a building.

Doom Ma Geddon used Raven's Focus Blast.

Meloetta used Hyper Voice, but Doom Ma Geddon protected himself with a demonic shield.

Doom Ma Geddon used Raven's Shadow Punch, but Meloetta blocked it with Thunder Punch.

Meloetta used Close Combat and kicked Doom Ma Geddon through 6 buildings.

Meloetta then used Psychic to throw a rock at Doom Ma Geddon.

Doom Ma Geddon used Raven's Stone Edge, but Meloetta dodged and used Hyper Voice.

Doom Ma Geddon picked up a building and threw it at Meloetta.

Meloetta dodged the building and used Thunder Punch, blowing Doom Ma Geddon into a building.

Doom Ma Geddon came out of nowhere and demonically screeched at Meloetta, hurting her ears.

Doom Ma Geddon grabbed Meloetta and crashed into 7 buildings at high speed.

"What's the matter, Meloetta? Do you think you can defeat me?" Doom Ma Geddon asked as he used Raven's Stone Edge.

Meloetta got out of Doom Ma Geddon's grip and kicked him in the face.

"Yes, I will defeat you. Your performance is over." Meloetta said as she used Close Combat.

Meloetta kicked Doom Ma Geddon in the face.

Doom Ma Geddon used Raven's Focus Blast, but Meloetta dodged and did a super kick, sending Doom Ma Geddon into 8 buildings.

"How do you like that, you demon." Meloetta said.

After saying that, a Dark Pulse came out of nowhere and hit Meloetta from behind.

"Heheheh. I hope your father can make a new Meloetta when I'm done with you." Doom Ma Geddon said as he gripped Meloetta with all his strength and smashed Meloetta into a building, making the building collapse.

"ARGHH!" Meloetta screamed in pain.

Doom Ma Geddon lays his sights on a tree and at high speed, he smashed Meloetta into the tree, breaking the tree off.

"AAAAAA!" Meloetta screamed in pain again.

Doom Ma Geddon spin around, gripping Meloetta as hard as he could as he smashed her into buildings, trees and cars.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Meloetta screamed at the top of her lungs in pain.

"Looks like you're more resilient than I thought." Doom Ma Geddon said.

Meloetta is in a bad state.

Meloetta's body had bruises and cuts that are oozing blood, her hair is really messed up.

Her whole body is feeling weak.

"Uh...no...more." Meloetta said weakly.

"Well then. I guess you are done here, again." Doom Ma Geddon said as he threw Meloetta high in the air and kicked her as hard as he could, sending Meloetta's unconscious body into the boat harbor, crashing into a boat.

"AH HAHAHAHAHA! Well, I'm finishing this right now." Doom Ma Geddon said as he went to the harbor and used Focus Blast.

The Focus Blast hit Meloetta, making the boat break into a million pieces as Meloetta fell into the water.

Doom Ma Geddon flew away and used Dark Pulse on the Castelia City, destroying more of the city.

Meloetta was sinking in the water as she regain consciousness.

_"I'm sorry, Raven. I failed to save you." _Meloetta thought to herself.

_"I couldn't do anything to defeat Doom Ma Geddon. I battled him and I failed."_

_"This is the end of me. I'm sinking underwater, like a rock. I'm going to die here and there is nothing I can do."_

_"I'm sorry Raven."_

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"You saved me?" Meloetta asked in confusion._

_"Yes I did." Raven said._

_Meloetta and Raven was playing Just Dance 4, playing the song "The Final Countdown" by Europe._

_Meloetta and Raven was singing "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen._

_Meloetta protecting Raven from Keldeo's Secret Sword._

_Meloetta and Raven was playing Dance Central 2._

_Raven started to get annoyed as she started to smile and kicked Meloetta's butt, making her blush even harder than before._

**FLASHBACK ENDED**

* * *

_"No. No it's not over. I still have a fighting spirit." _Meloetta said to herself.

_"I can't give up now, I have to win for humanity, I have to win this for the world, but most of all, I have to win this for Raven."_

Meloetta's body started to glow purple.

_"If I lose here, everyone will die. I can't let that happen."_

A burst of purple light came out of the water.

Doom Ma Geddon noticed and turned around.

"WHAT?! BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Doom Ma Geddon yelled in pure fury.

A burst of water came out as Meloetta appeared from the water.

She was completely healed

_"I can't lose here. It's time for the main act of the show." _Meloetta said to herself.

"THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN SURVIVE ME!" Doom Ma Geddon shouted in anger.

"Here I come, Doom Ma Geddon." Meloetta said as she rushed to Doom Ma Geddon and used Thunder Punch.

Doom Ma Geddon crashed into a building and collapse.

Doom Ma Geddon used Raven's Stone Edge, but Meloetta dodged and used Hyper Voice.

"How are you this skilled already?" Doom Ma Geddon asked.

"Me and Raven are friends and I know she is stronger than you. Take this." Meloetta said as she used Close Combat.

Doom Ma Geddon caught Meloetta's leg, but Meloetta used Thunder Punch.

Doom Ma Geddon let's go of Meloetta's leg as Meloetta used Thunder Punch again, sending Doom Ma Geddon into 3 buildings.

Doom Ma Geddon gripped onto Meloetta as hard as he could, but Meloetta kicked Doom Ma Geddon in the face.

Doom Ma Geddon was covering his 4 eyes as Meloetta flew up and used Thunder Punch on Doom Ma Geddon, making him crash to the ground, leaving a big crater.

Doom Ma Geddon was now feeling weak.

"Uh...how is this...possible?" Doom Ma Geddon said weakly.

Meloetta flew down to the ground and landed on her feet and started walking towards Doom Ma Geddon.

"I can't...believe this. You overpowered me...somehow." Doom Ma Geddon said weakly.

"Because I care for Raven, not some blood thirsty demon like you. Goodbye Doom Ma Geddon." Meloetta said as she flew up to the sky as high as she could and flew down at Doom Ma Geddon with high speed and activated Thunder Punch.

She hit Doom Ma Geddon with Thunder Punch, creating a big red explosion.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Doom Ma Geddon screamed in pain.

The explosion was so powerful, it broke all of the windows in Castelia City. The cars and buildings.

A portal opened as Keldeo, Darkrai, Victini, and Genesect came out of the portal.

"MELOETTA!" Keldeo yelled out as he rushed over to where the explosion came from.

Darkrai, Victini and Genesect followed Keldeo and stopped at a really big crater.

"Meloetta!" Keldeo shouted in the crater.

"Keldeo, Meloetta's gone, but she did defeat Doom Ma Geddon." Darkrai said.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? This isn't your fault, it was Doom Ma Geddon's fault." Keldeo said.

* * *

Deep in the crater, Meloetta and Doom Ma Geddon was unconscious after the explosion.

"Uh...what happened?" Meloetta asked herself.

She turns to see Doom Ma Geddon's unconscious body.

"I did it. I defeated Doom Ma Geddon." Meloetta said as she rushed over to Doom Ma Geddon's body.

"Raven? Raven? Raven are you okay?" Meloetta asked.

Doom Ma Geddon's four eyelids started to move as he opened them.

"Meloetta...what...happen." Doom Ma Geddon said.

"Raven, is that you?" Meloetta asked.

"Yeah it's me. Did you kill Doom Ma Geddon?" Doom Ma Geddon asked, now back to being Raven.

"Yes. Yes I did." Meloetta said as she leaned close to Raven and hugged her.

Raven hugged Meloetta back.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Meloetta said.

"Thank you, Meloetta. If it wasn't for you, I would never be able to stop Doom Ma Geddon's control on me." Raven said with gratitude.

Raven started to glow purple as her body was turning back to normal.

Purple hair, two regular eyes, gem on her forehead not cracked anymore, no swirls in her hair, dress-like skin back to normal, head piece and dress-like skin back to being pure black, her skin back to being pure white.

Everything about Raven was back to normal.

As for Meloetta, she was turning back to her original self as well.

"Come on, let's get out of this crater." Raven said as she flew up.

Meloetta followed her up to the surface.

* * *

Meloetta and Raven came out of the crater, surprising Keldeo, Darkrai, Victini, and Genesect.

"Meloetta, you're alive." Keldeo said as he rushed over to Meloetta and hugged her.

"Aw thanks, Kelde." Meloetta said as she gave Keldeo a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Raven, I can see you caused all this destruction." Darkrai said.

"It's not my fault, a demon was controlling my body." Raven said in fear.

"It's okay, Raven. It's not your fault." Darkrai said.

Raven started to smile and kissed Darkrai on the cheek.

"Thank you for your kindness." Raven said as she jumped on Keldeo's back.

"You're welcome." Darkrai said.

* * *

Keldeo, Meloetta, Raven, and Darkrai was back at the Hall of Origin while Victini and Genesect offered to help the humans fix the damages in Castelia City.

Arceus came out of his office and walked towards Meloetta and Raven.

"I'm so glad that you two are alright." Arceus said.

"Thank you dad." Meloetta said as she kissed Arceus' cheek.

Arceus smiled and turned to face Raven.

"Raven, you went crazy again." Arceus said.

"I know and I'm sorry. I can't control myself when I have a blood thirsty demon inside me." Raven said.

"Besides, Meloetta killed Doom Ma Geddon so you have no reason to kill me."

"That may be true, but you still have to face the consequence of your actions." Arceus said.

"I know. Arceus, I'm sorry I destroyed the Hall of Origin when Doom Ma Geddon controlled me." Raven said as she looked at the ground with guilt.

"It's okay. The demon is gone, right?" Arceus questioned.

"Yes, Doom Ma Geddon is gone and dead, forever." Raven said as she rushed over Arceus and hugged him.

"Your kindness is what makes you a good pokemon, even if you're cursed." Arceus said.

Raven started to smile and kissed Arceus on the cheek.

"You're going to let me live?" Raven said.

"Yes I am. You will live forever you know." Arceus said.

"I know." Raven said.

"Come on, Meloetta. Let's play."

"Play what? Another dance game?" Meloetta asked.

Raven got close to Meloetta and shoved her.

"Tag, you're it." Raven said as she started to fly as fast as she could.

"Hey, get back here." Meloetta said as she followed her, playfully.

Keldeo smiled as he saw Meloetta playing around with her new friend.

"Hey, let me join your little game." Keldeo said as he followed the two Meloetta's.

Darkrai and Arceus started to smile as they saw Keldeo, Meloetta and Raven play tag with each other.

"This is nice. Meloetta has a new friend." Darkrai said.

"I know. Meloetta and Raven are going to be the best of friends." Arceus said as he started to walk away.

"Arceus, where are you going?" Darkrai asked.

"I am going to build something and I'm going to need your help." Arceus said as Darkrai started to follow him.

* * *

**A few months later, 2:45 am.**

Darkrai was walking Raven in the hall.

Raven was wearing a blindfold as Darkrai was helping Raven know where she's going and not hit anything.

"Okay, okay. Can I take the blindfold off?" Raven asked.

"Not yet. We're almost there." Darkrai said.

Darkrai took Raven to a purple room with blood stains on the wall.

The ceiling was pure black and the door was red.

Arceus was in the room.

"Okay, you can remove the blindfold off now." Darkrai said.

Raven removed the blindfold from her eyes as she was shocked at what she was looking at.

"Oh...my...god. This...room is beautiful." Raven said in shock.

"And it's all for you. You have been here, entertaining my daughter, having fun, making new friends, it gave me the idea of building this room, with a little help from Darkrai." Arceus explained.

"Wow. Thank you, Arceus. Thank you, Darkrai." Raven said as she began to cry out blood as she rushed to Arceus and hugged him.

"It's the least I can do for someone like you." Arceus said as Raven let's go of Arceus, with a blood stain on him.

"Sorry. My bad." Raven said.

"It's okay. You just had emotions for what we've done for you." Arceus said.

"Why don't you get some sleep."

"But I can't sleep, my lord." Raven said.

"I know you can't sleep at all, but you're not even trying. Come on Raven, don't be shy." Arceus said as he prepared Raven's new bed.

Raven jumped on the bed and covered herself with her new blanket as she's closed her eye, but failed as she opened them.

"Raven, come on. Sleep can't kill you, it helps you regain your energy for the next day." Arceus said.

Raven nodded as she successfully closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Arceus walked out of Raven's new room as Darkrai turned off the lights and quietly closed the door.

Raven was smiling in her sleep after what Arceus has something that nice in a long time.

* * *

The next morning, Raven woke up from her first ever sleep as she got out of bed and made her bed.

Raven got out of her room and closed the door as she rushed to Meloetta's room.

She quietly went inside and saw Meloetta still in bed, sleeping.

Raven looked at the clock and saw the time.

9:30 am.

It was 9:30 am.

"Wake up, Meloetta. Wake up, it's time for breakfast." Raven said as she was shaking Meloetta.

Meloetta started to wake up and saw Raven and freaked out.

"You...don't have...to be right...next to me." Meloetta said, trying to catch her breath.

"This is like how we first met. When I saved your life." Raven said.

Meloetta got out of bed and got out of her room, with Raven.

When they arrived at the kitchen, Arceus and Darkrai was already there.

"Good morning dad." Meloetta said.

"Morning Meloetta, morning Raven. How did you two sleep?" Arceus asked.

"Uh...dad, Raven can't sleep at all. She never sleeps." Meloetta said.

"Last night she fell asleep on her very own bed." Darkrai said.

"WHAT! You guys gave her a room?!" Meloetta shouted.

"Yes. I feel uncomfortable for Raven to be your shadow all the time when you're asleep." Arceus said.

"So with a little help from Darkrai, we made her a room."

"So Raven is living in the Hall of Origin?" Meloetta asked.

"Yes. Yes she's living here." Arceus answered.

"Thank you. Raven, you have your very own room." Meloetta said.

"I know." Raven said as she shoved Meloetta.

"Tag, you're it." Raven said as she ran out of the kitchen.

"Hey, come over here you little." Meloetta said as she chased after Raven.

"Did they forget to eat breakfast?" Darkrai asked.

"They'll remember. I'll make them breakfast." Arceus said as he turned into his human form and took out a skillet.

"You're it." Meloetta said as she ran away from Raven.

"Come back here." Raven said as she chased Meloetta.

* * *

Outside of Castelia City, a mysterious person in a black cloak was at the bottom of the crater Meloetta made from her battle with Doom Ma Geddon.

He/She see a map that is telling him/her that a demonic temple was in Lostlorn Forest.

He/She picked up a map as he/she read it.

"A temple? At Lostlorn Forest? This is perfect, now I can show revenge at my enemies, especially Keldeo." The cloaked person said.

"Watch out you legendaries, because I'm coming with an army, an army of destructive demons, and their 2nd Commander of the Demons of Destruction."

"AH HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	3. Hell on Earth

At Lostlorn Forest, a mysterious person in a black cloak was walking around, looking for something.

"Where is it? The map says it should be right here." The cloaked figure said.

"Wait a minute."

The cloaked figure bend down and moved some vines.

He/She sees a symbol on the ground and placed the map on the symbol.

The symbol started glowing as it slightly turned around and opened a stair case.

The cloaked figure started to walk down the stair case.

He/She sees statues of demons and the 2 statues of the Demons of Destruction's Commanders.

Doom Ma Geddon's statue was crumbled down on the floor.

"Doom Ma Geddon's statue is on the ground. How original." The cloaked figure said.

He/She turns around and sees writing on the 2nd Demon Commander.

"Huh, this looks interesting. 'A heart of black, hell on the mind and evil lurks from stone to the body of darkness.'" The cloaked figure read.

He/She placed his/her hand on the statue.

The statue started to react as it started glowing red and started to shine a beam onto the ground.

It made a symbol of a sword as a demonic sword came out of the symbol.

The cloaked figure picked up the sword.

The sword had writing on it.

"I am the 2nd Commander of the Demons of Destruction. Place my sword on the statues hand in the middle and I will be free." A voice said.

The cloaked figure nodded and placed the sword on the statues grip as the statue started reacting to the sword.

The sword flashed as a demonic humanoid figure formed from the flash.

The humanoid figure landed on the ground.

The humanoid figure opened its eyes and growled.

The figure stopped glowing.

The demonic humanoid figure had flaming hair, his left arm was cursed, and he had demon wings on his back.

"Where am I?" The demonic humanoid figure asked.

"You are at a temple in Lostlorn Forest. I was the one who freed you." The cloaked figure said.

"The temple of hell. Thank you for setting me free. What is your name?" The demonic figure asked.

"That's a mystery. You are one of the Commanders of the Demons of Destruction." The cloaked figure said.

"What is you're name?"

"My name is Xernus. I am one of the most powerful Commanders of the Demons of Destruction." The demonic humanoid figure said, now known as Xernus.

"Xernus? That name almost sounds like Xerneas, the legendary pokemon of life." The cloaked figure said.

"Legendary pokemon? I despise them. I HATE THEM!" Xernus yelled, making the temple shake.

"Well we will both have our revenge when we get our hands on the legendary pokemon, especially a certain colt pokemon named Keldeo." The cloaked figure said.

"Keldeo? I have never heard of that legendary pokemon." Xernus said.

"Come with me and I will show you who Keldeo is." The cloaked figure said as he/she started to walk out of the temple.

Xernus followed him, but was stopped by his cursed arm.

"Something wrong?" The cloaked figure said.

"I'm trapped in this temple. I forgot, Ho-Oh and Lugia did this to me. I need a power that can help me get out." Xernus said.

"Keldeo's power can help you break out." The cloaked figure said.

"No." Xernus said.

"I don't need this Keldeo's power. I need a stronger power. A power that can balance the power of nature."

"I NEED MELOETTA!"

"Meloetta? Why do you need her?" The cloaked figure asked.

"Her power can set me free from this temple. Meloetta's Aria Form can help me get out of here. I need the power of Meloetta's Aria Form. Her Pirouette Form will help a little, but her Aria Form has the balance and the power of the forces of nature." Xernus said.

"Rise demons! RISE AND HELP ME GET MELOETTA'S POWER!" Xernus said as he smashed through the ground with his cursed arm.

The power of the cursed arm went into the statues of demons.

The statues started to react and started to come to life.

The statues broke into a million pieces and revealed realistic savage, blood-thirsty, hellish, and destructive demons.

"RRRRRAAAAAAWWWWWWW!" The demons roared.

"My fellow demons, it is I, Xernus, second in command of the Demons of Destruction and I have revived you with my power of the cursed arm." Xernus said, making the demons cheer.

"Commander Xernus has returned." One of the demons said.

"What is your request, sir?" Another demon asked.

"I want Meloetta's power, I want the power of Meloetta's Aria or Pirouette Forms. I will be out of the temple if you will help me." Xernus said.

"How can we do that, sir?" One demon asked.

"Meloeceus, Absorburus!" Xernus said as a green aura formed and flashed at the demons.

"I cast a spell on you guys. Now you will absorb Meloetta's power. When Meloetta attacks you, you will not feel anything. You will only absorb her power from either Aria or Pirouette Form." Xernus said.

"Go. Get Meloetta's power and bring it to me!"

The demons cheered as they flew out of the temple and into the surface.

"This is brillient. Legendary pokemon, soon this will be...your end." The cloaked figure said.

"AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

_**I am the shadow, and the smoke in your eyes, I am the ghost, that hides in the night**_

_**Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

_**Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

_**Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

_**Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

_**Wait, wait a minute take a step back. **_

_**You gotta think twice before you react.**_

_**So stay, stay a little while because the promise not kept is the road to exile **_

_**HEY! What's the circumstance?**_

_**You'll never be great without taking a chance**_

_**So wait, you waited too long had your hands in your pocket when you shoulda been gone**_

_**Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

_**One push is all you'll need**_

_**Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

_**A fist-first philosophy**_

_**Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

_**We watch with wounded eyes **_

_**Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

_**So I hope you recognize**_

_**I'm on the front line don't worry I'll be fine the story is just beginning**_

_**I say goodbye to my weakness so long to the regret and now I see the world through diamond eyes**_

* * *

**Episode 3: Hell on Earth**

* * *

In the Hall of Origin, Keldeo in his human form and Raven was caring a box, which was really heavy.

"Raven...what's in...this box?" Keldeo asked in a grunting voice.

"It's a small...soda cooler. And...it has...cans of soda...in it. I got it...for Meloetta's birthday." Raven said, struggling.

Yes, what Raven said is true. Today is Meloetta's birthday.

"Aww...that's so...sweet." Keldeo said in a grunting voice.

They arrived at Meloetta's room and set the box down.

Raven used her ghostly powers to form hands and open the box.

"Meloetta is going to love this." Raven said as she formed into the cooler's shadow.

Keldeo was frightened by Raven's shadow phasing powers.

"Okay...I'm gonna have to get used to that." Keldeo said as he started to walk away.

"Wimp." Raven said as she used her ghostly powers to knock on Meloetta's door.

In Meloetta's room, Meloetta was sleeping on her bed after having a dance off with Raven, in front of all the legendary pokemon.

The girl legendaries was surprised to see Raven, and they were cheering for her.

The boy legendaries was both angry and ready to attack.

Meloetta started to wake up and get off of her bed.

She started to stretch her arms and legs as she walked to the door and stopped.

Meloetta started to smile as she started to move her right arm in a funny way.

"Well here is that Linoone that my dad wanted me go get." Meloetta said as she started giggling.

Meloetta opened the door quickly.

"I got you now! You really thing you can scare me, but nice try you..." Meloetta stopped as she just realized what she's talking to.

"...soda cooler."

Meloetta walked behind the cooler to see if there is anything suspicious.

"It's just a cooler. Why is it in front of my door?" Meloetta asked herself.

Meloetta used her psychic power to lift up the soda cooler and placed it in the center of her room.

She saw a card and opened it.

_"'I'm scared of most legendary pokemon, but you I'm not scared of. Thank you for saving my life. You're my best friend in the whole world. Happy Birthday Meloetta. From your best friend, Raven.'"_ Meloetta read as she started to smile.

Meloetta placed the card on her desk, next to a picture of herself, Raven, Keldeo, Darkrai, and Arceus at the Moor of Icirrus, next to Keldeo's parents' graves.

Meloetta opened the cooler as she saw soda cans.

Pepsi, Sunkist, Mt. Dew, Coca Cola, etc.

"Awe Raven. This is so thoughtful." Meloetta said as she grabbed a Sunkiss soda can.

She opened it and drank it.

Raven came out of the shadow of the cooler and put on the mask from the Scream movies.

Raven tapped on Meloetta's shoulder.

Meloetta turned around and freaked out and spilled soda on her head, dripping and leaking out of her body.

Meloetta was soaked wet with soda.

"Raven. That was good." Meloetta said as she started giggling.

"Thanks. Did you like my gift?" Raven asked.

"Like it? I love it. You're so sweet. Thanks Raven." Meloetta said as she grabbed a towel and dried herself off.

Raven started blushing after Meloetta's compliment.

"Thanks Meloetta. I went all out to get you this." Raven said.

Meloetta finished drying herself from the soda and placed the towel on top of her wardrobe.

"What do you say? Let's crack open some cold ones." Meloetta said as she and Raven grabbed two Sunkist soda cans.

* * *

Outside of Meloetta's room, the legendary dogs and the Kami trio was watching Meloetta and Raven having fun.

(F.Y.I. I call Entei, Raikou, and Suicune the legendary dogs instead of the beast trio.)

"I think I can trust Raven 100%." Suicune said.

"Yeah, well I don't. She doesn't get my trust." Entei said.

"I'm giving her one more chance. But if she tries anything funny, I'm killing her with my Hurricane." Tornadus said as he flew away.

"Tornadus, wait up." Thunderus said as he followed Tornadus.

"Suicune, we'll be at Giant Chasm if you need us." Raikou said as he and Entei walked away into the portal room.

Suicune and Landorus was the only one watching Raven and Meloetta have fun.

"What do you think of this Landorus?" Suicune asked.

"Raven, the Cursed Meloetta that almost killed us all. Raven didn't mean to try and kill us, she did it because she couldn't control herself when the demon controlled her. Meloetta and Raven will be great friends." Landorus said.

"That's beautiful. Raven will be a good pokemon." Suicune said as she walked away.

Landorus followed her as he closed Meloetta's door.

* * *

Meloetta and Raven was playing Just Dance 4, dancing to the song "We No Speak Americano," having so much fun as they were laughing in enjoyment they were having with each other until,

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"What's going on?" Raven asked.

"It's an emergancy meeting. We got to get to the meeting room." Meloetta said as she turned back to her Aria Form and rushed out of her room.

Raven used her powers to create a portal and went inside.

The portal disappeared after Raven went inside.

All the other legendary pokemon was walking, or flying, to the meeting room.

When they got there, Arceus in his human form and Raven was already there.

"Everybody take your seats and turn into your human forms." Arceus said as the legendary pokemon was turning into their human forms and sat in their assigned seats.

All the male legendaries, except for Arceus, Giratina, Landorus, Tornadus, Keldeo, Victini, Darkrai, and Genesect, all glared at Raven, scaring her a little.

"I called you all here because we are at war." Arceus said.

All the legendary pokemon gasped in shock.

"WAR?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WAR?!" Groudon questionably yelled in shock.

"The Demons of Destruction has returned." Arceus said, making all the legendary pokemon gasp in shock again.

"We haven't seen them in so many years." Yveltal said.

"Well somehow they manage to break out of the Temple of Hell and now they are causing havoc in Nimbasa City." Arceus said as he turned on a TV and turned on the news channel.

"Chaos is in Nimbasa City as a destructive force of blood-thirsty monsters are destroying the city, killing people and pokemon." The news reporter said.

"This is a very dangerous situation. Nimbasa has lost all hope. Can anyone stop this blood-thirsty army?"

Arceus turned off the TV and faced the legendary pokemon.

"Now I know what you guys are thinking and let me just say that..."

"RAVEN DID THIS! COME ON BOYS, GET HER!" Ho-Oh interrupted as all the male legendaries, except Arceus, Giratina, Darkrai, Landorus, Tornadus, Keldeo, Victini, and Genesect got up from their seats and went to Raven.

"Hey, I didn't release the Demons of Destruction. You got it all wrong." Raven said as she was walking backwards.

Raven bumped her butt on a wall.

Nowhere to run, Raven was completely surrounded by the male legendary pokemon.

Raven stepped forward, took a deep breath, and said,

"I didn't release the Demons of Destruction. If I did, you would all be dead right now. I would never go and release the Demons of Destruction. Why would you possibly think I would do this on purpose?"

"Because we don't trust you." Dialga said.

Dialga's words was echoing in Raven's head.

"Trust you."

"Trust you."

"Trust you."

"Trust you."

Raven fell to the ground as she started crying out blood.

"If you guys *HIC* don't want me *HIC* here, then I'm leaving and *HIC* never coming back." Raven said as she opened a portal.

Keldeo, Meloetta, Arceus, Darkrai, Tornadus, Victini, Genesect, Landorus, and all the female legendary pokemon was in shock after what Raven said.

"Wait Raven." Meloetta said as she got out of her seat.

Raven didn't hear Meloetta as she went inside the portal and disappeared.

Meloetta stopped moving as she fell to the ground, crying.

Keldeo got up from his seat, turned back into his pokemon form and walked to Meloetta.

He turned to face Dialga. He wasn't happy.

"Smooth move, God of Time." Keldeo said sarcastically to Dialga as he put his left hoof on Meloetta's shoulder.

Arceus looked at Meloetta and felt sad, but he was also angry as well as he turned to face the male legendary pokemon who turned Raven down.

"You guys should be ashamed of yourself." Arceus said as he walked to Meloetta.

Tornadus and Landorus got up from their seats and walked to Meloetta.

Tornadus turned to face the other male legendary pokemon.

"Raven's right. Why would she release the Demons of Destruction? If she did, we would all be dead right now. Just because Raven is called the Cursed Meloetta doesn't mean that she has a black heart." Tornadus said.

"What are you trying to say Tornadus?" Zekrom questioned.

"I'm saying that everybody deserves a second chance, no matter if they're ugly, cursed or creepy. Raven deserves a second chance. She never wanted to destroy the Hall of Origin, but she did because a demon controlled her. Raven deserves a second chance, now who's with me." Tornadus said as he raised his fist up.

Silence fills the meeting room.

...

...

...

...

"I'm with you." Entei said as he walked out of the group of male legendary pokemon and raised his fist up.

"Me too." Yveltal said as he walked out of the group of male legendary pokemon and raised his fist up.

"We're in this too." Raikou, Thunderus, Groudon, Ho-Oh, Zygarde, Heatran, Zekrom, Cobalion, Terrakion, and Rayquaza all said simultaneously as they came out of the group of male legendary pokemon and raised their fist up.

Keldeo and Tornadus started to smile the legendary pokemon who changed sides.

"Now let's find Raven. Arceus, where's Raven?" Tornadus asked.

Arceus turned on his computer and turned on the Pokemon search locator.

"Raven's at the Moor of Icirrus in a dark cave." Arceus said.

"Okay, I'll go. But those male legendary pokemon who wants to give Raven a second chance, I want you to write and apology note and right your name on the bottom of the paper." Keldeo said.

The male legendary pokemon grabbed a piece of paper and wrote their apology note and wrote their name.

They put them in a bag and put it on Keldeo.

Keldeo started to leave the meeting room and went to the portal room.

* * *

Keldeo arrived at the Moor of Icirrus and walked to the cave Raven's in.

Ironically, she's in the cave where Keldeo was raised.

"Raven?" Keldeo said.

"Go away. I want to be alone." Raven said in the cave.

"Raven, it's me. Keldeo." Keldeo said.

"Keldeo?" Raven questioned.

"Yeah it's me. Can I come in?" Keldeo asked.

"Sure." Raven answered.

Keldeo went inside to see Raven sitting on his mothers grave stone.

"Are you still crying about what happened at the hall?" Keldeo asked.

"Yes." Raven said.

"And why is your hair grayish blue?" Keldeo asked.

"I just changed form from Soprano to Adagio, that's all." Raven said as she looked at Keldeo.

Keldeo freaked out after Raven looked at him.

This is what Raven's Adagio Form looks like.

Raven now has four eyes, two blank and two insane.

She cried blood from her eyes.

Her hair is now grayish blue hair.

The black dots that resembles whole notes on her hair was now red swirls.

Her skin was light gray instead of white.

Her dress-like skin looked kind of like a Gardevoir's.

Her mouth was sewn on one side and ripped on the other.

The gem on her head was cracked and finally, her headpiece that resembles a treble clef was torn on one side.

The only thing that didn't change Raven is her personality.

"I know you're freaked out right now, but it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Raven said.

"Raven, I know you're sad about what happen at the hall, but I trust you." Keldeo said.

"Really?" Raven asked.

"Yes I do. You get my trust. You also get Tornadus, Landours, Cobalion, Terrakion, Entei, Raikou, Yveltal, Thunderus, Groudon, Ho-Oh, Zygarde, Heatran, Zekrom, and Rayquaza's trust." Keldeo explained.

"I brought some apology notes from some of the male legendary pokemon." Keldeo said as he took off his bag and gave it to Raven.

Raven opened the bag and saw that it was filled with apology notes.

Raven read all of the notes and started to cry out blood.

"Thank you." Raven said as she got close to Keldeo and kissed his cheek.

Keldeo started to blush after Raven's sudden action.

Raven started to giggle at Keldeo's blush.

"Come on, we have a job to do." Raven said.

"Okay." Keldeo said as he took out his cell phone and called Arceus.

"Arceus, I found Raven. Should we head to Nimbasa City?" Keldeo asked on the phone.

_"Go for it. I knew I can count on you. But you better hurry, the legendary pokemon are having trouble." _Arceus said through the phone.

Keldeo hang up to phone.

"Let's go. Can you fight in that form?" Keldeo asked.

"Yes I can." Raven said as she got on Keldeo's back.

"Okay, let's move out!" Keldeo shouted as he ran out of the cave with Raven on his back.

* * *

At Nimbasa City, hell was everywhere in the city.

Building was on fire, dead bodies was everywhere, and wreckage was everywhere, even the Ferris wheel was destroyed.

Genesect, Victini, and other flying legendary pokemon was fighting Demons in the sky.

The legendary pokemon that doesn't fly was fighting Demons on the ground.

Keldeo and Raven arrived at a destroyed, demon infested Nimbasa City.

"Okay Raven, I want you to fight the Demons of Destruction and avoid any of the legendary pokemon's attacks." Keldeo said.

"Wait a minute. If I'm going to fight the Demons of Destruction, what are you going to do?" Raven questioned.

"I'm going to find Meloetta and help her fight the Demons of Destruction." Keldeo said as he saw Ho-Oh and Yveltal flew by.

"HO-OH, YVELTAL!" Keldeo yelled out.

Ho-Oh and Yveltal heard Keldeo and landed on their feet.

"What is it Keldeo?" Yveltal said.

"I need you to protect Raven from the legendary pokemon that doesn't trust her. If they see her, they'll try and kill her. Can you protect her?" Keldeo asked.

"We will protect her. Come on Raven, let do some demon hunting." Ho-Oh said.

Raven got on Yveltal's back as Yveltal flew off the ground and into the air.

Ho-Oh followed Yveltal and used Sacred Fire on 5 destructive demons.

"Thank you. Alright Meloetta, I'm coming to help you." Keldeo said as he turned into his Resolute Form and rushed inside the city.

* * *

Meloetta was hiding in a dark alley, trying to not be noticed by a demon.

Meloetta heard a soda can kicked in the alley.

"Who's there?" Meloetta said as she turned into her Pirouette Form.

She sees a shadow walking towards her.

Meloetta used Thunder Punch at the shadow and slammed him/her to a wall.

"ARGHH! MELOETTA, IT'S ME KELDEO!" Keldeo said.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry." Meloetta said.

"It's okay. I forgive you." Keldeo said.

"Thanks for coming." Meloetta said.

"No problem. Come on, this place has gone to hell. We need to bring heaven back to Nimbasa." Keldeo said as he got out of the dark alley.

Meloetta followed him as she was ready to fight.

"LET'S GO!" Keldeo said as he used Secret Sword on 3 demons.

Out of nowhere, a demon came and smashed Meloetta into a building.

Meloetta pushed the demon off of her.

"You want some of this, you'll get some." Meloetta said as she used Thunder Punch on the demon, but the demon didn't feel the damage.

"W-W-What?" Meloetta said in fear.

"Is that all you got, little melody?" The demon said as it used its claws and slashed Meloetta.

Meloetta fell to the ground as more demons came and surrounded Meloetta.

Meloetta got up and used Hyper Voice on all the demons surrounding her, but it was useless.

"What's going on? Why are they not taking damage?" Meloetta questioned herself.

The demons started laughing as their claws started glowing and slashed Meloetta.

"AAAAAA! HELP!" Meloetta screamed as the demons keep on slashing her.

* * *

Ho-Oh, Yveltal, and Raven was fighting the demons in the sky.

"Yveltal, land on that building." Raven said as Yveltal landed on the building.

Raven jumped off of Yveltal's back and landed on her feet.

"Where are you going?" Yveltal asked.

"The building you just landed on is a power point, if I give the city enough power, we can scare the Demons of Destruction away." Raven explained.

"That's a good idea, but you're not an electric type. How are you suppose to power the power point?" Yveltal asked.

"I will call Raikou to help me with that. Now go!" Raven said as Yveltal flew away.

Raven went inside the power point and saw the door to the power source.

"Bingo." Raven exclaimed as she started running to the door.

Lugia flew by and saw Raven.

She thought Raven was one of the Demons of Destruction as she started activating Areoblast.

Raven noticed as she dodged the Areoblast.

"Lugia, what's your problem?" Raven yelled as Lugia activated another Areoblast.

Raven dodged it again as she used Dark Pulse, but Lugia dodged.

"Lugia, I'm not one of those blood-thirsty freaks, you moron." Raven said as she covered her mouth after what she just said.

Lugia started to get angry as she used Areoblast, but Raven dodged it again.

Raven made it to the door as she opened it and went inside.

Raven saw the power source as she used Dark Pulse to make a hole in the wall.

Raven was about to call Raikou until Lugia came and started to activate Areoblast.

"Lugia stop! It's me, Raven!" Raven shouted.

Lugia didn't hear Raven as she was about to use Areoblast.

"LUGIA! IT'S ME, RAVEN!" Raven yelled out.

Lugia heard Raven as she deactivated Areoblast.

"Oh my. I didn't hurt you, did I?" Lugia asked in fear.

"No you didn't. Can you do me a favor and find Raikou for me?" Raven asked.

"Yes, I will find Raikou for you." Lugia said as she flew away to find Raikou.

* * *

Keldeo and Shaymin was fighting demons with all they got.

Keldeo used Double Kick on a demon and used Hydro Pump, pushing the demon into a car, making it explode.

Shaymin was using Energy Ball on 5 demons.

Keldeo jumped into the air, spinning around using Hydro Pump, hitting 8 demons.

"Keldeo, there's too many of them." Shaymin said.

"I know, but we can handle it. Just don't give up." Keldeo said as he used Secret Sword on a demon.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA! HELP!" A scream was heard.

Keldeo heard the scream after Double Kicking 2 demons.

"Oh no. MELOETTA!" Keldeo yelled as he was rushing to where the scream was coming from.

"Keldeo? Where are you going?" Shaymin said.

"Meloetta's in trouble. I have to help her." Keldeo said as he kept on running to Meloetta's location.

Shaymin started to get mad after what she heard from Keldeo as she started to follow him.

Meloetta was still surrounded by demons as the demons kept on slashing Meloetta with their claws.

"SEED FLARE!" A voice yelled out as a grassy explosion blew away the demons surrounding Meloetta.

Shaymin landed in front of Meloetta.

"Are you okay?" Shaymin asked.

Meloetta was in a bad state.

Huge cuts was all over her body, oozing blood everywhere.

Meloetta's headpiece was all messed up, so was her hair.

Her entire body was feeling weak.

"No...more." Meloetta said weakly.

Keldeo came and saw how badly injured Meloetta is.

"Oh god. Arceus is not going to like this." Keldeo said.

The demons that was blown away by Shaymin's Seed Flare rushed back to Meloetta's location.

"You will pay dearly for that." One of the demons said.

Keldeo and Shaymin was in shock.

"These things can talk?" Keldeo questioned.

"I'm afraid so." Shaymin said.

The demons claws started to glow as Keldeo was preparing to use Secret Sword.

Shaymin was absorbing all the smoke from all the collapsed buildings as she was ready to use Seed Flare.

* * *

In the power plant, Raven was fixing up the power source as Lugia flew and Raikou jumped off of Lugia's back.

"Thank you Lugia." Raikou said with gratitude.

Lugia smiled as she used Areoblast on 9 demon in the sky.

"Why do you need me for Raven?" Raikou asked.

"I need your electricity to hit that power core, then all of the electricity in the city will come back and scare away the Demons of Destruction." Raven explained.

"Can you do that for me?"

Raikou looked at the power core and then back at Raven.

"Sure. Let's do this." Raikou said as he used Thunder on the power core.

The core started to glow as it brought back the lights in the city of Nimbasa.

* * *

The demons surrounded Keldeo, Meloetta, and Shaymin as the demons claws was glowing.

"Let me scratch you up into bit-size chum." One of the demons said as Keldeo was prepared to attack.

Meloetta turn back into her Aria Form and used Hyper Voice on the demons, but it was still completely useless.

Keldeo, Meloetta, and Shaymin doesn't know why Meloetta's attacks aren't working, but the demons know why.

Deep in the demons body, they're absorbing Meloetta's power and the power is going into their evil black hearts.

The demons was also getting stronger every time Meloetta attacks.

"What...the. Why are your attacks not hurting them? You attacked them 10 times already." Shaymin said.

"I don't know." Meloetta said in fear.

"Meloetta, find some cover. We'll take it from here. Be careful." Keldeo said.

"Okay." Meloetta said as she turned invincible.

Keldeo rushed over to a demon and used Secret Sword.

Shaymin used Energy Ball, hitting a demon in the face.

Keldeo then used Hydro Pump on 6 demons, making them crash into buildings.

Shaymin absorb the smoke from the crash as her red ribbon turned black.

"Keldeo, take cover!" Shaymin shouted.

Keldeo nodded as he ran as far as he could.

Shaymin used Seed Flare, making some buildings collapse and blowing away the demons surrounding her.

Keldeo came back as he used Hydro Pump on a demon that was behind Shaymin.

"We can still battle?" Keldeo asked.

"Yes we can." Shaymin said as she used Air Slash on a demons face.

Keldeo closed his eyes as his body started glowing a blue aura.

Demons was surrounding Keldeo as their claws started to glow.

Keldeo opened his eyes as he used Hydro Pump to dodge.

The demons accidentally attacked each other.

Keldeo opened his mouth as a blue ball started to form.

The blue ball made it's shape as Keldeo launched it, making a big explosion, making the demons crash into buildings and cars.

Keldeo landed on his feet as he just realized what he just did.

"What just happened?" Keldeo asked.

"Keldeo? Was that move you just did Focus Blast?" Shaymin asked.

"I think so. Yeah. YEAH, THAT WAS FOCUS BLAST!" Keldeo yelled excitedly.

"Wow. I can't believe after battling these blood-thirsty freaks for so long, you learn Focus Blast." Shaymin said.

Shaymin noticed that a pack of demons is coming straight at them with full power.

"Keldeo, move!" Shaymin shouted as Keldeo moved out of Shaymin's way.

Shaymin made a white light appear in front of the demons.

Shaymin used Dazzling Gleam as the demons felt the pain like small rocks are hitting them it full force.

The pack of demons fell to the ground after getting hit by Shaymin's Dazzling Gleam.

"Thanks Shaymin." Keldeo said.

"Oh it was nothing." Shaymin said as she started blushing.

The lights in the city turned on as they were so bright, Keldeo and Shaymin closed their eyes from the harsh brightness.

The lights was so bright, it scared away the Demons of Destruction, making them leave the city.

Everybody in the city and the legendary pokemon started cheering for victory.

Raven, still in her Adagio form, came from behind Keldeo and scared him.

Keldeo freaked out after Raven scared him.

"Don't...do that...to me...ever...again." Keldeo said.

"You want me to keep scaring you when I feel like it. Okay." Raven said as she started giggling.

"What happened? Why did the Demons of Destruction fly away?" Keldeo asked.

Raven started blushing at what Keldeo just asked her.

"Well...you could thank me and Raikou for that, mostly me." Raven said.

"I plan on scaring away the Demons of Destruction with the power in Nimbasa City. With help from Raikou, we manage to power Nimbasa City."

"Wow. You should be proud of yourself." Keldeo said with gratitude, making Raven blush.

"Aww hehehe. It was nothing. I'm proud that you learned Focus Blast." Raven said.

Raven started to look around the city.

"Where's Meloetta?" Raven asked.

"I don't know. I told her to hide herself from the Demons of Destruction because her attacks was useless. Literally, her attacks wasn't hurting the demons." Keldeo explained.

Keldeo felt something land on his back as a shower of sparkles came from behind.

Keldeo turned to see Meloetta sitting on his back.

"Oh thank god that you're alright." Raven said as she hugged Meloetta.

"Aww. Thank you for caring." Meloetta said as Raven let go of her as Meloetta kissed Keldeo's cheek.

Keldeo started to blush at Meloetta's sudden action.

"Aww how cute. Come on you love birds, let's go back to the hall." Shaymin said as she started to fly away.

With the help from Meloetta and Raven, Keldeo, Meloetta, and Raven started to follow Shaymin.

* * *

Back at the Hall of Origin, Meloetta's cuts was covered in bandages around her waist, legs, arms, and head.

Keldeo told his masters that he learned Focus Blast, Terrakion became jealous and Cobalion and Virizion was impressed.

With the help from Arceus, Raven planned a birthday party for Meloetta in the party room.

Every legendary pokemon was in their human forms and hiding.

Raven took Meloetta to the party room, who was blindfolded.

"Okay, you can take off the blindfold." Raven said as Meloetta took off the blindfold.

The lights turned on in the party room.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" All the legendary pokemon yelled, surprising Meloetta.

Meloetta gasped in happiness.

"You guys don't have to do all this for me." Meloetta said.

"Oh you can thank Raven for this idea." Xerneas said.

"Raven, you did this all for me?" Meloetta said.

Raven started to blush.

"Yes. It was hard for me to do this, so I asked your dad for some help." Raven said.

Meloetta turned into their human form and hugged Raven.

"Thank you." Meloetta said in happiness.

Genesect set up his DJ system as he plugged in his laptop into the system.

"LET'S PARTY!" Genesect said as he played "You Spin Me Round" by Dead or Alive, one of Meloetta's favorite songs.

Everybody started dancing as Meloetta and Keldeo was dancing with each other.

Raven was dancing too, under Meloetta and Keldeo's humanoid arms.

Dialga was walking towards Raven, who was dancing with Keldeo and Meloetta.

"Raven? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Dialga asked.

Raven stopped dancing and faced Dialga.

"What is it, Mr. Untrustworthy?" Raven said.

"I know you're still upset about us male legendary pokemon not trusting you, but we've been talking about it and we're sorry." Dialga said.

"Sorry for what?" Raven teased.

"We're sorry for not trusting you and blaming you for releasing the Demons of Destruction. We trust you 100%." Dialga said.

"It's okay, I forgive you." Raven said as she continued to dance with Meloetta and Keldeo.

Dialga started to smile as he grabbed a can of Pepsi and drank it.

Everybody in Meloetta's birthday party was having a good time.

* * *

Deep in Lostlorn Forest, the cloaked figure, the Demons of Destruction, and Xernus was in the Temple of Hell.

"You have Meloetta's power?" Xernus asked.

"Yes sir." The demons said as they passed Meloetta's power they absorb and gave it to Xernus.

Xernus' cursed arm started to react as the seal was broken.

Xernus was free from the seal Ho-Oh and Lugia put on him.

Xernus grabbed his sword from his statue.

The sword was reddish orange, has a sharp tip, the handle was red and rough, and the holder also has a sharp edge on the oval, circular part.

Xernus' sword was a demonic pirate cutlass.

The cutlass was powered by demonic energy and 100 bolts of electricity.

The electricity was coursing through Xernus' body, turning his cursed arm electric blue.

"I feel wonderful and now I have the power to destroy anything I want, and it's all thanks to you." Xernus said to the cloaked figure.

The cloaked figure smiled as he/she shacked Xernus' hand.

Xernus made the cutlass glow blue as 100 bolts of electricity came out and made a big hole on the walls.

"Now my fellow demons." Xernus said as he flapped his demon wings.

"IT'S TIME TO ELECTRIFY AND DESTROY THE WORLD!" Xernus yelled as he and the Demons of Destruction flew out of the Temple of Hell and into the surface.

The cloaked figure came out of the temple as well.

"Keldeo and you legendary pokemon. You guys better be prepared because VENGEANCE IS FINALLY MINE, FOREVER!" The cloaked figure said.

"AH HAHAHAHAHA!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"AH HAHAHAHAHA!"

The cloaked figure continued to laugh evilly as Xernus and the Demons of Destruction flew up to the sky.

Xernus held his cutlass up high as the electricity scattered all over Unova, frighting people and pokemon.

"What is that." One human said in Castelia City.

The wild pokemon in Dragonspiral Tower looked up and became really scared, except for the Goletts, Golurks, and Druddigons.

The pokemon in the Moor of Icirrus became really scared at what they are seeing.

The ghost of Keldeo's parents are seeing the lighting show caused by Xernus.

"Oh no. This doesn't look good." Maredeo said.

"This is terrible and horrifying. I never seen this much power from electricity." Coltdeo said in fear.

Up in the sky, Xernus put his cutlass down from the air and made it disappear and into his cursed arm.

"This world is not the same from the last time I saw. It is all advanced." Xernus said.

"This world must be destroyed. Only hell will rise from this planet and murder everybody here."

"Arceus, Meloetta and the rest of the legendary pokemon. You better watch your backs because the Demons of Destruction is back and stronger than ever."

Xernus started to fly down on the ground and landed on his feet, creating a huge electric explosion.

The explosion was so powerful, it disintegrated hundreds of trees and pokemon.

"This ultimate treat is back." Xernus said.

"Everyone in this world will be gone."

* * *

**Tune in next time on Pokemon Battle Revolution.**


	4. Headstrong

**Number 4. NUMBER 4!**

**Ric Flair: WOO!**

**This episode has the lyrics "Headstrong" by Trapt**

**Enjoy Pokemon Battle Revolution.**

* * *

Xernus was in Nimbasa City where there was a construction sight, rebuilding the city that the legendary pokemon and the Demons of Destruction left from their battle.

"This is what I call TRUE destruction. The Demons of Destruction are stronger that before." Xernus said as he walked into the clothing store.

Xernus bought a black sweater with a hood.

Unfortunately, the humans and pokemon was freaked out when they saw Xernus.

The humans was frozen with fear and the pokemon called him a freak.

Xernus started to have a headache as his vision was different now.

Xernus' vision was now blue and holographic.

There was a blue light giving him directions to a electric energy source in Castelia City.

"I'm starting to get weak. I need electricity to power myself up." Xernus said as he started to glow blue.

People and pokemon saw Xernus as a construction worker walked up to him.

"Mister, are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?" The worker asked.

Xernus was glowing even more as his cursed arm was reacting to the electricity in his body.

"Yes. I'm okay. I feel wonderful. I FEEL LIKE DEATH!" Xernus said, scaring people and pokemon.

"I WANT HELL EVERYWHERE!" Xernus yelled out as he magically formed his cutlass with the electricity in his body.

The cutlass started to create even more electricity as Xernus slammed it to the ground.

People and pokemon was scared now.

5 seconds later, a burst of electricity came out of nowhere, killing people and pokemon, except for the Electric, Grass, Dragon and Ground type pokemon.

Xernus stopped glowing as he got up and picked up a Dragonite by the throat.

"If you see any of the legendary pokemon, tell them hell is coming for the hunt." Xernus said as he dropped the Dragonite and walked away.

"This isn't happening. It can't be real." Dragonite said as he passed out from the pain on his neck.

Xernus used his electric powers to blow up the Ferris wheel.

"Look out legendary pokemon. Here comes your worst nightmare." Xernus said as his cutlass disappeared.

* * *

_**I am the shadow, and the smoke in your eyes, I am the ghost, that hides in the night**_

_**Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

_**Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

_**Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

_**Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

_**Wait, wait a minute take a step back. **_

_**You gotta think twice before you react.**_

_**So stay, stay a little while because the promise not kept is the road to exile **_

_**HEY! What's the circumstance?**_

_**You'll never be great without taking a chance**_

_**So wait, you waited too long had your hands in your pocket when you shoulda been gone**_

_**Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

_**One push is all you'll need**_

_**Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

_**A fist-first philosophy**_

_**Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

_**We watch with wounded eyes Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

_**So I hope you recognize**_

_**I'm on the front line don't worry I'll be fine the story is just beginning**_

_**I say goodbye to my weakness so long to the regret and now I see the world through diamond eyes**_

* * *

**Episode 4: Headstrong**

* * *

Keldeo was training by himself to prepare himself for another attack from the Demons of Destruction as he was using Secret Sword on random trees.

"SECRET SWORD!" Keldeo yelled as he used Secret Sword 2 times on a tree, making it fall down.

"Arggh. Not good enough. I can't let those red monsters destroy me or anybody else." Keldeo said as he used Secret Sword 2 times on another tree, making it fall down.

A portal opened as Meloetta came out holding Oran berry jelly sandwiches.

"Keldeo. I made lunch for you." Meloetta said, making Keldeo turn around.

"Wow. Thanks Meloetta." Keldeo said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Mmm. Meloetta, this sandwich is delicious. I like it." Keldeo said with his mouth full as he swallowed his sandwich.

"Aww, thank you. Me and Raven made enough for all the legendary pokemon." Meloetta said.

"So what are you doing out here?" Meloetta asked.

"I'm training in case the Demons of Destruction attacks next time. If they attack, I'll be ready for them." Keldeo said as he used Secret Sword 2 times on another tree, making it fall down.

Meloetta was surprised at what Keldeo did with the tree.

"Well I'll give you this, you're getting stronger." Meloetta said.

"3 weeks ago, Shaymin told me that you learned Focus Blast when the Demons of Destruction attacked Nimbasa City."

"Yeah that's true. Wanna see it?" Keldeo asked.

"I've seen a lot of heroes and villains in movies and villains we met use Focus Blast, but I want to see yours." Meloetta said.

"Okay. Watch this." Keldeo said as he launched a Focus Blast from his mouth and hit a rock, breaking it into a thousand pieces.

"WOW! That was amazing. Keldeo, that Focus Blast was not like any other Focus Blast I have ever seen. It's very special." Meloetta explained.

"Thanks. Well, I'm taking a break. Oh that reminds me, do you know what day it is?" Keldeo asked.

"Uh, Wednesday." Meloetta answered in a confused way.

"Well yes, but today is our 2,000th anniversary when we started going out." Keldeo said.

Meloetta slapped her forehead.

"Oh yeah. Hehehe. I forgot." Meloetta said.

"Well it's not your fault. Your mind is just caught up from all the events we encountered." Keldeo said.

"Thanks. Like every anniversary, we always go to the movie theater to see a romantic movie." Meloetta said.

"But I want to do something different this time."

"Huh? What do you mean different?" Keldeo asked.

"Well, two movies came out last week and I want to see them. They have nothing to do with romance." Meloetta said.

"Okay. No romantic movies. So what are the two movies you want to see? Action? Horror? Comedy? You name it and I'll get them." Keldeo said excitedly.

"I want to see a horror movie. I'll try to be brave." Meloetta said.

"Okay, what horror movie do you want to see?" Keldeo asked.

"I always make the decisions, I'll let you pick. I want my heart to be beating as fast as it could." Meloetta said as she turned invincible and disappeared.

"Don't worry Meloetta, I am a horror movie expert!" Keldeo shouted with confidence.

* * *

Keldeo and Raven was at Raven's room, talking about horror movies.

"Oh Raven, I'm a horror movie failure. I couldn't get tickets to the movie The Devil Inside like I promised Genesect." Keldeo said with sadness.

Raven in her Soprano Form grabbed a can of Mt. Dew and drank it.

"Well, what about when you bought tickets to see World War Z?" Raven asked.

"No, that was Darkrai who bought those tickets. I have money, I just need to find out what kind of horror movie me and Meloetta will enjoy and sort of have a heart attack." Keldeo said as he collapsed to the ground in sadness.

Raven started thinking as she transformed into her Adagio Form.

"What about A Haunted House? Maybe you two will enjoy that movie." Raven said.

"No, that movie is more of a comedy movie than a horror movie." Keldeo said.

Suddenly, a light bulb popped above Keldeo's head as he got up on his legs.

"I got it. How about Paranormal Activity?" Keldeo questioned.

Raven started to feel awkward after what Keldeo just said.

"Paranormal Activity? Are you sure? That movie will scare the living soul out of you." Raven said.

"I'm sure. If Meloetta wants a horror movie that will make her heart beat, then Paranormal Activity will do just that." Keldeo said with confidence.

"Have you ever seen a horror movie?" Raven asked.

"Yes. I've seen The Devil Inside, World War Z, Zombie land, Jeepers Creepers, Jeepers Creepers 2, Resident Evil: Extinction, etc." Keldeo explained.

"What about the Saw franchise?" Raven asked.

"Only the 5th movie. After seeing that, I had nightmares for 3 years." Keldeo said, making Raven laugh her head off (not literally).

Keldeo started to leave Raven's room as he went to the portal room.

* * *

A portal opened as Keldeo in his human form came out of the portal and walked into the Castelia City movie theater.

"Two tickets for 9:30 pm showing of Paranormal Activity: The Marked Ones." Keldeo said.

"That will be $150." The register man said.

Keldeo took out $150 and gave it to the register man.

The register man gave Keldeo two tickets for the 9:30 show for Paranormal Activity.

"Thank you." Keldeo said as he walked away.

* * *

At the hall, Keldeo was at Arceus' office, telling him about Meloetta's and his plans to go to the movies.

"Paranormal Activity? Are you sure Meloetta wants to see a horror movie?" Arceus asked as he looked at the tickets Keldeo got from the theater.

"Yes. She wants to see a horror movie. Can you allow this?" Keldeo asked.

"Well okay. But if my daughter gets nightmares from a movie like Paranormal Activity, I will hurt you with a Electric-type Judgment. Got it?" Arceus said threaten.

Keldeo stood back from Arceus.

"Got it, my lord." Keldeo said as he grabbed his tickets and walked out of Arceus' office.

* * *

It was 9:20 pm as Keldeo and Meloetta in their human forms was at the movie theater and sat down in their seats as they looked at each other, face to face.

"Did you really buy those tickets for this movie?" Meloetta asked.

"Yes. I bought them with my own money. I showed them to your dad, he didn't like it, but he allowed it." Keldeo said.

"Wow. I didn't really think my dad would approve this movie. I thought he would just yell at you and say no." Meloetta said.

"Are you sure you can handle this movie? Raven told me that this is the scariest movie in the world." Keldeo said.

"I can handle it. Besides, I got you on my side. You always make me happy." Meloetta said, making Keldeo blush.

"Oh well. You also make me happy." said a blushing Keldeo.

Keldeo and Meloetta looked at each other for 3 seconds.

The movie screen was making Keldeo and Meloetta's eyes sparkle.

They leaned close together and kissed each other on the lips.

Their little moment lasted for 20 seconds until the previews started showing.

"Shall we watch the previews?" Meloetta questioned.

"Yes. Let's watch." Keldeo said as he kissed Meloetta on the cheek, making her blush cutely.

* * *

Outside of Castelia City, Xernus was walking weakly to Castelia City, heading to the electric energy source that his body needs.

He had a hood over his head so that people and pokemon can't look at his face.

"This is it. I'm going to tear down Castelia City. The world looks a whole lot different that before." Xernus said.

Xernus looked at the clock in the streets in Castelia City.

It was 10:27 pm.

Xernus continued walking as he passed the entrance gate in Castelia City.

Xernus made it to the electric energy source that was in the center of Castelia City.

He punched his cursed arm into the electric box as he started absorbing the electricity.

Everybody was starting to get scared as Officer Jenny came with some backup.

"Sir, get away from the power box!" Jenny said through a megaphone.

Xernus turned around as his cursed arm was still absorbing electricity.

Officer Jenny threw her pokeball out as a Herdier came out.

"Herdier, use Shadow Ball!" Jenny said as Herdier used Shadow Ball.

Xernus magically took out his cutlass and sliced the Shadow Ball in half.

"Use Bite!" Jenny said as Herdier charged at Xernus with sharp teeth.

Xernus used his powers to paralyze Herdier.

"Herdier! Are you okay?" Jenny said as she rushed over to Herdier.

"You humans are pathetic fools. You should never defy me." Xernus said as he absorb more electricity.

* * *

Keldeo in his human form was walking out of the movie theater with a extremely scared human Meloetta.

"Are you okay?" Keldeo asked.

"Yeah. I'm...okay. That movie really scared me." Meloetta said.

"This is what you wanted, right?" Keldeo questioned.

"Yeah. This is what I wanted. The movie scared the wits out of me. But you helped me get over it." Meloetta said.

"Let me help you get over it even more." Keldeo said as he kissed Meloetta's cheek.

Meloetta started to blush as she grabbed Keldeo's hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the streets of Castelia City, Xernus was still absorbing electricity from the electric box.

"Everybody stay back. Don't cross the line." Officer Jenny said as she took out a pokeball and send out an Arcanine.

"Arcanine, use Flamethrower!" Jenny said as Arcanine used Flamethrower.

Xernus used his cutlass to block as the electricity burst out of his sword, hitting and killing pokemon.

Officer Jenny started to get scared at Xernus' power.

"What are you!?" Jenny asked in fear as the lights in the city started to act weird as they are becoming less bright and then more bright like crazy.

"I'm your worst nightmare." Xernus said in a demonic voice.

The whole block became really scared as they were backing away from Xernus.

* * *

Keldeo and Meloetta in their human forms was sitting on a bench, talking about the movie.

"That movie sure was scary." Meloetta said as she hugged Keldeo.

This caused Keldeo to jump in surprise.

"You know I'm ticklish, right?" Keldeo questioned.

"I know. Oh that reminds me." Meloetta said as she reached into her bag as she took out a plush toy of herself in her Aria Form.

Keldeo was surprised to see what Meloetta took out.

"You bought a plush toy of yourself. It's really cute. Kind of reminds me of you when you were younger." Keldeo said.

"This toy is for you." Meloetta said, causing Keldeo to jump in surprise.

"This is for me?" Keldeo asked as he took the plush toy out of Meloetta's hands.

"Yes it is. It reminded me of our past when we were younger. We were so cute together when we were kids." Meloetta said.

Keldeo eyes started to form tears.

"Thanks Meloetta. I really like it. I also bought you something." Keldeo said.

"Really? What is it?" Meloetta asked.

Keldeo reached into his bag and took out a plush toy of himself in his Resolute Form.

"Whaaaaaaaa…?" Meloetta said in confusion.

"You think I would only buy tickets to a horror movie? No, this is our anniversary for Pete sake. I bought this for you. Like what I said about the Meloetta plush toy, it look like my younger self." Keldeo said as Meloetta grabbed the plush toy of Keldeo's Resolute Form.

"This is so cute. I'll treasure it forever." Meloetta said as she put the Keldeo plush toy in her bag.

"Me too." Keldeo said.

Keldeo and Meloetta looked at each other as they leaned close together for a kiss, but was interrupted by sirens from a police car.

Keldeo and Meloetta saw the car as it was heading to the center of Castelia City.

"It looks like there's trouble." Keldeo said.

"I never would have thought there would be something bad happening on our anniversary." Meloetta said as she hugged Keldeo, causing Keldeo to jump in surprise.

"Come on. Let's find out what's going on." Keldeo said as he and Meloetta changed back to their pokemon forms and rushed to Central Castelia.

* * *

At Central Castelia, Xernus was shooting out electricity from his cutlass, hitting people and pokemon.

"That's it, back off. You will all die from my wrath." Xernus said demonically as he continued to absorb electricity.

"HEY! ELECTRO FAKER!" A voice yelled out.

Xernus turned around to see Keldeo and Meloetta in their respected forms.

Resolute and Pirouette.

"And who might you be?" Xernus questioned as he took out his cursed arm out of the electric box.

"The pokemon that will bring you to justice. Drop the sword." Keldeo said.

"Why should I?" Xernus questioned.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you because you are a human. But you are pressuring me to do so." Keldeo said as he activated Secret Sword.

Police cars arrived at Central Castelia as they took out their guns and pokeballs.

Some arrived at the buildings, holding snipers.

They took aim at Xernus as they were waiting for Xernus to make a move.

Keldeo and Meloetta noticed as Meloetta got up on her feet.

"Don't shoot. Keldeo can handle this guy." Meloetta said as the police dropped their guns.

_"If he makes a move, smoke him." _The commissioner said over the walkies talkie the cops have.

"Keldeo? You are Keldeo? I heard a lot about you." Xernus said.

"Yeah that's right. Drop the sword. I don't want to hurt you." Keldeo said.

"No. No I will not drop my sword." Xernus said.

"Fine. Just come with me and we won't have any problems." Keldeo said as he started to slowly walk backwards.

Xernus followed him as the police shot Xernus in the arm with their snipers.

"ARGHH!" Xernus screamed demonically as he held onto his arm.

Keldeo and Meloetta gasped in shock as the cops kept on shooting Xernus.

"Stop shooting him. He doesn't know what he's doing." Keldeo said.

The cops didn't listen as they kept on shooting Xernus.

"Arcanine, use Flamethrower!" Officer Jenny said as Arcanine launched a Flamethrower at Xernus.

"AAAAAAA!" Xernus screamed demonically as Keldeo and Meloetta noticed the sound of his scream.

"K-K-K-Keldeo? Did you hear the sound of that human's scream?" Meloetta asked in fear.

"Oh no." Keldeo exclaimed as he activated Secret Sword.

"HOUNDOOM, USE DARK PULSE!" The cops said as they threw out their pokeballs.

3 Houndooms came out and used Dark Pulse on Xernus.

Xernus was screaming demonically even louder, making it easily heard all over the city.

"HE'S A MEMBER OF THE DEMON OF DESTRUCTION!" Keldeo yelled out.

The cops and the humans heard Keldeo as the cops stopped shooting Xernus.

The cops pokemon stopped using their moves too.

Xernus' body started glowing as he held onto his cutlass with a brutal grip as the cutlass started to produce electricity.

The electricity from the cutlass grew brighter.

"IN A CITY THIS BIG, THERE WILL BE DEATH! EVERYWHERE!" Xernus said as he smashed his cutlass through the ground.

People and pokemon, including Keldeo and Meloetta, became really scared now.

5 seconds later, a burst of electricity came out of nowhere, killing people and pokemon, except for the Electric, Grass, Dragon and Ground type pokemon.

Xernus' body was still glowing as he was wondering where did Keldeo and Meloetta went.

"Looking for me?" A voice asked.

Xernus looked up to see Keldeo using Hydro Pump to cushion his fall, with Meloetta on his back.

"You're a member of the Demons of Destruction." Keldeo said.

"HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?! THAT'S IT, NO MORE EXCUSES! I WILL PERSONALLY FINISH YOU OFF!" Xernus said as he was glowing even more.

"Keldeo!" Meloetta shouted in fear.

"Run for it." Keldeo said.

"Yes." Meloetta said as Keldeo started to run away from Xernus.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME!" Xernus said as he flapped his demon wings and chased after Keldeo and Meloetta.

Meloetta noticed that Xernus is chasing after Keldeo as she used Hyper Voice.

"Meloeceus, Absorburus!" Xernus said as he cast a spell on himself, absorbing the power of Meloetta's Hyper Voice.

"What?! My Hyper Voice didn't do a thing to him." Meloetta said in fear.

"He cast a spell on himself. He's absorbing your power." Keldeo said.

"Just like the Demons of Destruction. That explains why I couldn't hurt them." Meloetta said.

"DIE!" Xernus yelled out as he shot lighting from his cutlass.

Keldeo dodged as he continued to run.

"He must have cast a spell on the Demons of Destruction that way he can be really strong." Keldeo said.

"Yeah, that looks like he's strong alright." Meloetta said as she hugged Keldeo by the neck.

Xernus shot out bolts of electricity, smashing through buildings, making them fall on Keldeo.

"AAAAAAA! KELDEO, LOOK OUT!" Meloetta yelled out as Keldeo saw the buildings collapsing on the ground.

"This is more scarier than that Paranormal Activituy movie. Hang on Meloetta!" Keldeo said as he used Hydro Pump from his hooves and crashed through the windows from the falling buildings, not even getting hit by the rubble.

Keldeo and Meloetta manage to get out of the falling building without getting hurt.

Xernus was starting to get angry as he smashed his arm through the ground, creating a fissure.

Meloetta sees the fissure and started screaming.

"Meloetta! Why are you screaming?!" Keldeo asked angrily.

"That's why!" Meloetta yelled as Keldeo turned his head and saw the fissure.

"OH MY GOD! HANG ON!" Keldeo yelled as he used Hydro Pump to jump high in the air.

Xernus used his electric powers to hit buildings, making them collapse.

Keldeo noticed the building falling down on him as he used Aqua Jet to dodge.

"Keldeo, this is frighting. I'm scared." Meloetta said in fear.

"Don't worry. I'll get us out of here." Keldeo said as he used Secret Sword on a car that Xernus threw.

Xernus flew high up in the sky as he spread his wings.

His wings started to glow and started to produce electricity.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME, KELDEO! I WILL KILL YOU EVEN IF IT MEANS I HAVE TO DESTROY THE CITY FOR THIS!" Xernus yelled out as he launched electric knifes from his wings.

"AAAAAAAAA! KELDEO, RUN!" Meloetta yelled in fear.

Keldeo turned his head around and saw the knifes falling down from Xernus' wings.

"OH MY GOD!" Keldeo yelled as he used Aqua Jet to avoid the knifes falling down.

Xernus used his electric cutlass to slice down a building, making it fall down on Keldeo.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." Keldeo said as he saw the building fall down on him.

"OH MY GOD!" Keldeo yelled in horror as he dodge, but he got hit by some rubble from the building.

Keldeo and Meloetta crashed into a collapsed building, somehow managing to survive the falling building.

"H-H-H-He's t-t-t-to strong." Meloetta said in fear as she suddenly hugged Keldeo, making him jump in surprise.

"I-I-I-I know." Keldeo said in fear as he hugged Meloetta back.

"Keldeo, I'm scared. He has so many attacks that could kill us." Meloetta said in fear.

"I know. Meloetta, no matter what happens, at least we're together." Keldeo said in fear.

"Keldeo, are you scared?" Meloetta said in fear.

"Meloetta, look at me. Look at me straight in the eye. Do I look scared?" Keldeo said in fear.

Meloetta looked at Keldeo's eyes and nodded her head.

"Be quiet. I think I hear him coming." Keldeo said in fear, quietly so that Xernus couldn't hear.

"Just play dead. He won't kill you if you're already dead. Don't even breath." Keldeo said quietly as he fell on the ground, playing dead.

Meloetta did the same thing as she started playing dead.

Xernus saw Keldeo and Meloetta as he used his powers to break open a hole in the building.

He sees Keldeo and Meloetta lying on the floor, playing dead.

Xernus started to get mad as he made an Electro Ball of his own and made it explode.

Keldeo and Meloetta crashed into a semi-truck, screaming in pain.

"But how?" Keldeo questioned in fear.

"How did he know we are still alive?"

"I don't know." Meloetta said in fear as she hugged Keldeo.

Keldeo hugged her back in fear as he saw Xernus come out of the building.

"You really think I would fall for that old trick? Don't make me laugh." Xernus said.

"It was you, Meloetta, who killed Doom Ma Geddon and now I will kill you and Keldeo." Xernus said as his cutlass started to produce electricity.

"I think this is it Meloetta." Keldeo said in fear as he hugged Meloetta.

"I don't want to die like this. I am not ready to die, not like this." Meloetta said in fear as she hugged Keldeo back.

"Say goodbye." Xernus said as he launched the electricity from the cutlass.

Keldeo and Meloetta closed their eyes in fear as they were waiting for the blow.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The smoke was gone, Keldeo and Meloetta was still standing.

Keldeo and Meloetta opened their eyes to see that a Zoroark protected them, but this Zoroark was different from any other Zoroark.

The Zoroark was blocking Xernus' attack with a katana.

"Z-Z-Z-Z-Zalton?!" Keldeo yelled in fear.

"Hey, stupid! Get out of the way or you'll join Keldeo and Meloetta in hell!" Xernus shouted as he increased the power of his attack.

"It's been a long time hasn't it? I can tell you're having trouble." Zalton said as he continue to block Xernus' attack.

"This demon sure is strong, but it's not strong enough against me."

Zalton stopped blocking the attack and try to slash Xernus with his katana, but Xernus blocked the attack with his cutlass.

"Go now Keldeo. I'll take care of this monster." Zalton said.

"Okay." Keldeo said as he got up on his hooves.

Meloetta got on Keldeo's back as Keldeo started to run out of the city.

* * *

At the Hall of Origin, Meloetta was in the hospital room due to her injuries from Xernus.

Keldeo was watching Cresselia put bandages on Meloetta's injuries.

Raven was next to Keldeo, in her Soprano Form.

Arceus came into the hospital room.

"What happen to my daughter?" Arceus asked.

"Well after we watched the movie, there was a lot of police cars going to Central Castelia and there was this human absorbing electricity. We tried to stop him until I found out he's a member of the Demons of Destruction." Keldeo explained.

"What? A demon persona of a human?" Arecus questioned.

Raven heard what Keldeo and Arceus said as she left the hospital room, undetected.

"What else happened?" Arceus asked calmly.

"Well we told the cops to stop shooting him and they did. After that, he took out his sword and smashed it into the ground. Later, a large explosion of electricity came out of nowhere. I manage to dodge the attack with Meloetta on my back. Later, he got mad and tried to kill us with his electric powers, destroying the city along with it. Me and Meloetta was scared out of our minds. I thought we were dead, but the Phantom of Unova saved our lives." Keldeo explained.

"Zalton saved you from the demon?" Arceus questioned.

"Yes." Keldeo answered.

"Its been a thousand years since you last saw him." Arceus said.

"I know. Zalton...saved me and Meloetta's life." Keldeo said.

Arceus looked at Cresselia puting bandages on Meloetta for a short moment, then back at Keldeo.

"Keldeo, I would like to talk to you and Meloetta. Come with me." Arceus said as he entered Meloetta's hospital room.

Keldeo followed Arceus and stop right next to him.

"There we go. Now get plenty of rest and don't battle anybody, and don't play games with Raven." Cresselia said as she floated out of Meloetta's hospital room.

"Meloetta. Keldeo. You two saw the demon that was in Castelia City, right?" Arceus questioned.

"Yes, we saw the demon. He looked more like a human than a demon." Meloetta and Keldeo said simultaneously.

"What did he look like?" Arceus asked.

"He had a cursed arm, flaming hair, black demon wings, and a red demonic sword with a curved sharped edge." Keldeo and Meloetta explained simultaneously.

"I remember that a demon looked like the one you two described."

"You have any idea who the demon is?" Keldeo asked.

Arceus was starring into space for a moment then faced Keldeo and Meloetta.

"I have no idea who the demon is." Arceus said.

Keldeo looked at the ground with shadows covering his eyes.

"Thanks for trying. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some rest." Keldeo said as he walked out of the hospital room.

* * *

Keldeo was walking to his room, looking at the ground with shadows still covering his eyes.

He walked passed Raven's room as a ghostly dark hand grabbed Keldeo by his left hind leg and pulled him into Raven's room.

"What the hell? Raven, what is it?" Keldeo questioned.

Raven locked the door and turned to face Keldeo.

"I heard you and Arceus talking about a electric demon attacking you." Raven said in her Soprano Form.

"Yeah, that's right. What about it?" Keldeo questioned.

Raven sighed.

She started to cry blood out of her eyes.

"I know who attacked you and Meloetta." Raven said, surprising Keldeo.

"Most of the legendary pokemon doesn't believe he exist. The ones that do call him 'Xernus, the electric death.'" Raven explained.

"Wait, the demon that almost killed us is Xernus?" Keldeo asked.

"Yes it is." Raven said.

"I want to show you something." Raven said as she turned into her Adagio Form.

Her 4 eyes started to glow red as she flashed them on the wall.

The red glow showed a movie.

_"Xernus, that's enough damage. You're killing everyone." Raven said in the movie._

_"No. I will not stop until the whole world is gone." Xernus said in the movie._

_"Not on my watch. Take this!" Raven said as she used Dark Pulse in the movie._

_Xernus used his electic powers to block the attack._

_"You're weak." Xernus said as he formed a blue Electro Ball._

_Raven dodged and used Shadow Punch._

_Xernus got hit and smashed through a wall._

_"Now Arceus!" Raven shouted as Arceus busted through the roof and used Judgment on Xernus._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU WILL PAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Xernus yelled in pain._

The movie ended as Raven changed back to her Soprano Form.

Keldeo was in shock.

"You defeated Xernus?" Keldeo asked.

"Yes. It wasn't easy, but I manage to defeat him. I never told Arceus his name because his name is very similar to Xerneas' name." Raven explained.

"Okay." Keldeo said as he looked at Raven's wall.

"So how did you escape his wrath?" Raven asked.

"I don't know if you heard of him, but the Phantom of Unova saved me and Meloetta's life." Keldeo said.

"Zalton, the Phantom of Unova. Yeah I heard of him, in fact, I met him." Raven said.

"You did?" Keldeo questioned.

"Nope." Raven said as she started laughing.

"I never met the Phantom of Unova. I heard of him, but I never seen him." Raven said.

"So about Xernus? How do I kill him?" Keldeo asked.

"You can't. I really don't know how to kill him. It's like every time I destroy his body, he regenerates and comes back." Raven said as she fell on her bed.

Keldeo started to think as he sat down on a red bean bag chair.

"So the Phantom of Unova, is he a friend of yours?" Raven asked.

"Yeah we're friends. He's a good fighter, he's a master assassin, and he has a good heart." Keldeo said.

"So you have any idea how do you kill him?" Keldeo asked.

"Nope. I have no idea how. Xernus is like a ghost." Raven said.

"A ghost? I though he was a demon." Keldeo said.

"He is, it's just that he can attack you anywhere without being seen." Raven said.

Keldeo got up and walked out of Raven's room.

"Keldeo? Where are you going?" Raven asked.

"I'm going to try my best to make him gone. I'm going to try and stop him for good." Keldeo said with shadows covering his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**"I'M GOING TO KILL XERNUS!" **Keldeo yelled out as he went to the portal room.

"Good luck, you're gonna need it." Raven said.

* * *

In Castelia City, it was a hell zone.

Zalton was still fighting Xernus as Zalton used Focus Blast.

Xernus used his cutlass to slice the Focus Blast in half.

Xernus then used his electic powers to hit Zalton, but Zalton blocked with Night Daze.

The battle was going on for 2 hours.

Both Xernus and Zalton are really exhausted.

"It seems like the Phantom of Unova isn't ready to give up." Xernus said as his body started to glow.

"Too bad this battle has to end in a electrifying and painful death. NOW DIE!" Xernus yelled out as he was about to smash his cutlass through the ground.

Xernus was about to burst as a Focus Blast came out of nowhere and hit Xernus.

Xernus crashed into a semi-truck and fell unconscious.

Zalton turned around to see where the Focus Blast came from as he saw Keldeo in his Resolute Form.

"Keldeo? What are you doing here?" Zalton asked.

"I came for a little demon hunting." Keldeo said as he walked towards Zalton.

Xernus started to wake up as he grabbed his cutlass in pure fury.

"I THOUGH YOU RAN HOME TO YOUR MOMMY, KELDEO!" Xernus said in anger.

"Think again, 'Electro'. My mum, dad, and my other species died 2,474. I was 7 years old when it happened." Keldeo said.

"Well that's good. That will make killing you a whole lot easier." Xernus said as his cutlass started producing electricity.

"Bring it on Xernus. I'll beat you and make you gone in hell. You won't terrorize anymore humans and pokemon when I'm done with you." Keldeo said.

"I must promise you, this time you will not survive MY WRATH!" Xernus shouted.

"Stay back Zalton, you have enough fighting, now it's time for this demon to be slayed by this knight." Keldeo said.

* * *

In one of the fallen buildings, the cloaked figure was hiding in the shadows, watching Xernus and Keldeo.

"Both Keldeo and Zalton are at the city, where they will die at. If Keldeo dies, then I will reach my goal." The cloaked figure said.

"And they won't stop me this time."

"AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

The scene is set.

Xernus aimed his cutlass high in the sky.

Electricity came out of the cutlass and hit the collapsed building, making it light up electricity.

"This is going to be an electrifying battle." Xernus said as he spread his demon wings.

Keldeo activated Secret Sword.

They both charged at each other and clashed, making a big explosion.

_**Circling your, circling your, circling your head**_

Keldeo used Aqua Jet and smashed into Xernus.

Xernus used Electro Ball, but Keldeo dodged it.

Keldeo rushed to Xernus and used a combination of Focus Blast and Hydro Pump.

Xernus crashed into a electric building, charging up power from the electricity.

_**Contemplating everything you ever said**_

Xernus shot out a blue Thunderbolt from his cutlass.

Keldeo dodged, but the Thunderbolt hit a rabbi.

"Oh my god." Keldeo said as he used Focus Blast.

Xernus got hit as his body started glowing.

"DIE YOU WORTHLESS HUMANS! YOU TOO, KELDEO!" Xernus yelled out as he smashed his cutlass on the ground.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Keldeo yelled out as he used Secret Sword.

Xernus got hit, but a burst of electricity came out of nowhere and hit Keldeo.

Keldeo crashed into a electric building, but he survived the big burst of electricity.

_**Now I see the truth I got to doubt**_

"How did I survive that?" Keldeo asked himself.

Out of nowhere, a Absol's body broke through the glass window, frighting Keldeo a little.

"I got to get Xernus away from the city to an open battle field." Keldeo said as he walked out of the electric building.

Xernus saw Keldeo walked out of the electric building.

"HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!" Xernus asked angrily.

"BECAUSE DENSETSU NO HI NO SHI O IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN THIS YEAR OR NEXT YEAR!" Keldeo yelled out in anger.

"IF YOU WANT TO KILL ME SO BADLY, THEN COME AND GET ME!" Keldeo yelled out as he started to run away.

"RUNNING AWAY AGAIN?! THIS TIME, I WILL NOT LET YOU ESCAPE!" Xernus yelled as he started to fly after Keldeo.

_**A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out, see you later**_

Xernus spread his wings as they shot out electric knifes at rapid speed.

Keldeo jumped into the water and used Aqua Jet to dodge Xernus' attack.

Xernus then shot out a blue Thunderbolt from his cutlass.

Keldeo used Hydro Pump to make the Aqua Jet's speed faster as he came out of the water.

Keldeo didn't know where he was going as he crashed into a tree at high speed.

Keldeo arrived at Pinwheel Forest.

Xernus also arrived at Pinwheel Forest.

He aimed his cutlass at Keldeo and rushed over to him at high speed.

Keldeo blocked it with Secret Sword, creating a electric explosion.

Keldeo then used Aqua Jet, but Xernus blocked it with his bare hands.

Xernus created an Electro Ball from his cutlass and launched it at Keldeo.

Keldeo dodged the Electro Ball and used Aqua Jet on Xernus, making him crash into a tree.

_**I see your fantasy you want to make it a reality paved in gold see inside, inside of our heads, yeah well now that's over**_

Xernus was about to smash his cutlass into the ground, but Keldeo stopped him with a Focus Blast.

Xernus was starting to get angry as he shot a Thunderbolt at Keldeo, but he used Aqua Jet to dodge and crash Xernus into a rock.

Keldeo shot out 3 Focus Blast at Xernus.

Xernus felt that as he lifted up a tree with his electric powers and throw it at Keldeo.

Keldeo sliced it in half with Secret Sword.

_**I see your motives inside…decisions to hide**_

Keldeo used Focus Blast and Aqua Jet, making him inside the Focus Blast, crashing into Xernus, making a big explosion.

Keldeo crashed and rolled over to a tree.

Xernus flew up high in the air and crashed into the water.

Keldeo tried to catch his breath after what he did.

Keldeo though Xernus was dead, but he saw the water sparkle with electricity as Xernus came out and used the electricity in the water and threw it at Keldeo.

_**Back off, I'll take you on**_

Keldeo dodged the attack as he used Focus Blast.

Xernus was getting more angry as he took out his cutlass and smashed it to the ground.

5 seconds later, a big burst of electricity came out and destroyed the leafs in the trees of Pinwheel Forest.

Out of nowhere, Keldeo used Aqua Jet at Xernus at high speed, making them go all the way back to Castelia City.

_**Headstrong to take on anyone, I know that you are wrong**_

Keldeo realized where he crashed Xernus into.

"Oh god." Keldeo said.

Xernus started to wake up and regain consciousness.

"You will PAY DEARLY!" Xernus yelled as he launched a blue Electro Ball.

Keldeo used Secret Sword and sliced the Electro Ball in half.

Xernus raised his cutlass up high as lightning came out tried to hit Keldeo, but Keldeo dodged it with Aqua Jet.

_**Headstrong, we're headstrong**_

Keldeo used Hydro Pump and Aqua Jet.

Xernus crashed into an electric building, charging up power.

Xernus made the building explode with his powers.

Keldeo used Secret Sword, but Xernus blocked it with his cutlass.

_**Back off, I'll take you on**_

Keldeo used Focus Blast, but Xernus sliced it in half with his cutlass.

Xernus saw a power outlet and went inside it, making himself electric partials in the outlet.

Keldeo looked around the city, looking for Xernus.

Xernus came from behind and slashed Keldeo with his electric cutlass.

Keldeo crashed into a electric building.

Xernus went back into the outlet and went into the building Keldeo was in.

Keldeo saw the outlet and used Hydro Pump on it.

Xernus' electric partials came out as they formed his body.

_**Headstrong to take on anyone, I know you are wrong and this is not where you belong**_

Keldeo used Secret Sword, sending Xernus to a power box.

Xernus punched his arm into the box as he started absorbing electricity.

Keldeo used Hydro Pump.

Keldeo thought Xernus was defenseless, but Xernus used his cursed arm to form a shield to block the Hydro Pump.

Keldeo used Secret Sword, but Xernus used his cursed arm to form a sword to block Keldeo's Secret Sword.

_**I can't give everything away...I won't give everything away**_

Xernus used his cursed arm to form a gun and shot Keldeo with electricity.

Keldeo crashed into a wall and fell to the ground.

"I got to find a way to defeat you, Xernus." Keldeo said.

"You'll never defeat me Keldeo. I am more stronger than you and how do you know my name? I never told you." Xernus said.

"An old enemy of yours told me before I got here for this battle." Keldeo said.

Xernus was in shock after what Keldeo just said.

"An old enemy?" Xernus questioned.

Xernus expression changed from being surprised into anger.

"THAT CURSED MELOETTA TOLD YOU MY NAME, DIDN'T SHE? RAVEN? OHHH THAT CURSED BITCH! I SHOULD HAVE KNOW THAT SHE WAS STILL ALIVE AFTER YOUR GIRLFRIEND BATTLED DOOM MA GEDDON!" Xernus said in anger as he form a sword from his cursed arm.

Keldeo was about to dodge, but was stopped by a sharp pain in his body as he got hit by Xernus' attack.

"I should be more faster than that. What's going on?" Keldeo said as he saw his left front leg.

A spark of electricity came out as more came out and moved around Keldeo.

Keldeo was paralyzed from Xernus' gun shot from his arm.

"I'm…paralyzed? ARGHH!" Keldeo yelled as the electricity in his body was coursing through his body as he fell to the ground.

_**Conclusions manifest, your first impression's got to be you very best**_

Keldeo tried to get up, but the electricity in his body was stopping him from doing so.

"So...much...pain. Can't...move." Keldeo said as he fell to the ground from the pain in his body.

Xernus used his cursed arm to form a battering ram as it stretched from his body and smashed into Keldeo, crashing him through a wall.

"ARGHH!" Keldeo screamed in pain.

"This is your end." Xernus said as he took out his arm from the power box and used his cursed arm to form a knife.

He approached Keldeo and lifted his cursed arm that was a knife in an attempt to stab Keldeo.

Xernus was about to stab Keldeo until Zalton used Punishment to block.

_**I see you're full of sh*t and that's alright**_

"That's not cool. Keldeo is paralyzed and you're going to kill him when he's hurt." Zalton said.

"Get out of my way Phantom. Keldeo is my main target." Xernus said.

"Not anymore. Right now, you're fighting me." Zalton said as he used Flamethrower at Xernus' face.

Xernus rubbed his face and made his cursed arm back to normal.

"You'll pay for that." Xernus said as he shot out electricity from his cutlass.

_**That's how you play, I guess you get through every night, well now that's over**_

Zalton dodged and used Punishment on Xernus' face.

Xernus' fiery hair grew bigger and turned blue and shot out a blue Blast Burn.

Zalton dodged as the Blast Burn hit a wall, making a fiery explosion.

Zalton used Night Daze and then punched Xernus in the arm.

Xernus made a blue Electro Ball and launched it, but Zalton sliced it in half with his katana.

_**I see your fantasy you want to make it a reality paved in gold see inside, inside of our heads, yeah well now that's over**_

Zalton used Flamethrower, but Xernus blocked it with his cutlass.

Xernus shot out a blue Thunderbolt, but Zalton blocked it with his katana.

Zalton rushed over to Xernus and used Punishment and then used Focus Blast.

_**I see your motives inside…decisions to hide**_

Xernus got mad and used Blast Burn from his hair, but Zalton blocked it with his katana.

Zalton saw his katana.

The blade was burnt off.

Zalton threw his burnt katana at Xernus.

Xernus got hit in his cursed arm as his cursed arm started to spazz out.

Xernus used his spazzed out arm as an advantage and attacked Zalton with it.

Zalton crashed into a wall from the impact.

"Looks like his cursed arm has feelings too." Zalton said as he got up.

_**Back off, I'll take you on**_

Xernus cursed arm was still spazzing out as he grabbed Zalton with his cursed arm as his fingers turned into fist and started to punch Zalton in the face.

Zalton started to get angry as he used Flamethrower on Xernus' cursed arm.

Xernus' cursed arm felt that as it let go of Zalton.

Xernus took out his cutlass and shot out a blue Thunderbolt from it, but Zalton blocked it with Flamethrower.

_**Headstrong to take on anyone, I know that you are wrong**_

Xernus used his spazzed out cursed arm and form it into 3 hammers and smashed Zalton into the ground.

The hammers started to beat on Zalton on the ground, making Zalton go deeper into the ground.

Xernus made his cursed arm go back to normal, but it was still spazzing out.

Xernus looked into the hole that Zalton was in, but Zalton wasn't in there.

"Wha-What? Where did he go?" Xernus asked himself.

"I'm right here." Zalton said as he came out of nowhere and used Punishment on Xernus' cursed arm.

The cursed arm was sliced out of Xernus' body as Xernus started to scream demonically in pain.

The cursed arm turned into ink and drained into the swear.

"Why you MAN SLAUGHTERING MONSTER KILLER! I'LL RIP YOU APART LIMB FROM LIMB!" Xernus yelled out in anger as he took out his cutlass as shot out a blue Electro Ball and shot out a Blast Burn from his hair and hit the Electro Ball.

_**Headstrong, we're headstrong**_

The Electro Ball became bigger as Zalton dodged, but the fiery Electro Ball hit two Onixs and disintegrated.

Zalton was in shock as he got angry and used Night Daze, blinding Xernus.

Zalton then used Focus Blast and punched the Focus Blast, making it go faster.

Xernus was blown away from the impact from the Focus Blast as he crashed into a electric building, making it collapse.

Xernus got angry as he used the electricity from the rubble and launched it at Zalton.

Zalton dodged the electric rubble and used Focus Blast, but Xernus sliced it in half with his cutlass.

_**Back off, I'll take you on**_

Xernus made a giant blue Electro Ball from his cutlass.

Zalton was shocked to see how big it was.

Xernus launched it.

Zalton has nowhere to dodge.

He could be done for.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"SECRET SWORD!"

A big sword made of pure energy appared and sliced the giant Electro Ball in half.

The sliced Electro Ball exploded, causing some glass to shatter from the impact.

The smoke cleared as Keldeo was in front of Zalton.

"Keldeo? But how? How did you get your paralysis healed?" Zalton asked.

"I'll explain later. Right now, I got a battle to finish." Keldeo said.

Keldeo turned to face Zalton.

"Thank you for taking my place in battle. I owe you one." Keldeo said as he hugged Zalton.

Zalton hugged him back.

Xernus landed on the ground as his cutlass started to produce electricity.

Keldeo let's go of Zalton.

"Go get him, Sword of Justice." Zalton said.

Xernus launched the electricity from the cutlass at Keldeo.

"I will." Keldeo said as he and Zalton dodged the attack.

Keldeo spin around in mid-air and used Hydro Pump.

Xernus got hit as he launched a blue Thunderbolt.

_**Headstrong to take on anyone, I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong**_

Keldeo dodged the Thunderbolt as he used Focus Blast.

Xernus got hit and fell on a car.

Xernus was getting angry as he used Blast Burn from his hair.

Keldeo blocked it with Hydro Pump and used Secret Sword on Xernus.

_**Where you belong (I can't give everything away)…This is not where you belong. (I won't give everything away)**_

Xernus took out his cutlass and rushed to Keldeo in an attempt to stab Keldeo, but Keldeo blocked it with Secret Sword, making a big electric explosion.

Keldeo crashed into a building and Xernus crashed into a semi-truck, making it explode.

Xernus got up and used launched a blue Electro Ball at where Keldeo is.

The Electro Ball hit the building Keldeo was in, but Keldeo jumped out of the building before it collapsed.

Keldeo used Aqua Jet and made Xernus crash into a car.

Keldeo then used Focus Blast 5 times.

4 of them hit Xernus while the 5th one hit the car Xernus crashed into and made it explode.

_**I know, I know all about, I know, I know all about, I know, I know all about, I know, I know all about your motives inside…and your decision to hide**_

Xernus' cutlass started to produce electricity as he smashed it to the ground.

Keldeo was about to use Aqua Jet until a burst of electricity came out of nowhere and blow Keldeo away.

Keldeo somehow survived the attack again.

"Here we go. The final blow. If this fails, everybody is going to die. I can't let that happen." Keldeo said to himself as he activated Secret Sword and Aqua Jet at the same time.

_**Back off, I'll take you on**_

Xernus cutlass started to produce electricity as he started destroying buildings with his power.

Xernus was about to smash his cutlass to the ground until Zalton came out of nowhere and used Punishment on Xernus' face.

_**Headstrong to take on anyone, I know that you are wrong**_

Xernus slashed Zalton with his cutlass, but Zalton blocked it with his arms that activated Punishment.

Zalton used Night Daze, blowing Xernus away and crashing him into a limo.

_**Headstrong, we're headstrong**_

Keldeo was still powering up for the "final blow" as he used Focus Blast and made himself inside the Focus Blast with the combo of Secret Sword and Aqua Jet.

"This is it. I can't miss this one. I got to wait for the perfect moment, then I'll strike." Keldeo said as the Focus Blast around him turned dark blue.

_**Back off, I'll take you on**_

Zalton used Flamethrower, but Xernus formed an electric shield around himself to block.

The electric shield disappeared as Xernus shot out a blue Thunderbolt from his cutlass and hit Zalton.

"Now, be a good Phantom and watch your home be destroyed." Xernus said as he launched a blue Electro Ball at a semi-truck.

Zalton got up and used Night Daze, making Xernus crash into a car.

_**Headstrong to take on anyone, I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong**_

Xernus was getting extremely angry as he smashed his cutlass to the ground.

The weird this is that when Xernus smashes his cutlass to the ground, it creates a burst of electricity and destroys anything that's in its path, but nothing happened.

Xernus' cutlass started to produce electricity as many blue Electro Balls from all directions came out of nowhere and destroy building and cars.

Zalton was dodging all the Electro Balls as he used Night Daze, but Xernus used his powers to blow Zalton away.

_**Where you belong**_

Zalton got up and rushed to Xernus and used Punishment on Xernus' face.

Zalton grabbed Xernus' cutlass and tried to break it in half, but he was having a hard time.

"Hehehe. My cutlass is unbreakable. It can never be broken." Xernus said as he took his cutlass and slashed Zalton.

_**This is not where you belong (I can't give everything away)**_

Xernus was fighting Zalton as he was so focused, he didn't noticed that Keldeo was next to him inside a building.

Keldeo was still waiting for the perfect moment to deliver the "final blow."

The perfect moment was there.

"The perfect moment. Here we GO!" Keldeo yelled out and busted throught the wall in the building.

_**This is not where you belong (I won't give everything away)**_

Xernus noticed Keldeo rushing towards him at extreme speed.

"What the hell!" Xernus exclaimed.

"Goodbye demon." Zalton said as he moved out of Keldeo's way.

Xernus was ready to block as Keldeo made contact.

The force of Keldeo's final blow was so strong, it made a huge explosion and Xernus crashed into 7 buildings into a construction sight and Keldeo crashed into 3 buildings.

Keldeo got up as he had scares and bruises all over his body.

Zalton rushed over to him.

_**This is not where you belong**_

"Keldeo? Are you okay?" Zalton asked.

"Yeah…I'm okay." Keldeo said.

"Did I win?" Keldeo asked.

"I think so. The demon crashed into 7 buildings and landed at a construction sight." Zalton said.

Keldeo weakly walked off of the rubble and fell to the ground.

"Let me help you." Zalton said as he picked up Keldeo.

Zalton carried Keldeo to the construction sight where Xernus is.

Zalton put Keldeo on his feet as Keldeo walked to where Xernus was.

Xernus was unconscious on top of a wreaking ball.

"Did I kill him?" Keldeo asked.

"I think so." Zalton said.

Keldeo was walking closer to the wreaking ball as Xernus woke up and used a blue Thunderbolt at Keldeo.

Keldeo dodged and used Focus Blast.

"But how? He should have died from that." Keldeo said.

"I don't know. He's like immortal or something." Zalton said as he activated Punishment.

"KELDEO! YOU WILL DIE FROM ME, THE SECOND COMMANDER OF THE DEMONS OF DESTRUCTION!" Xernus yelled in anger.

"The second commander? No wonder you're so powerful." Keldeo said.

"YES I AM! NOW DIE!" Xernus yelled in anger as he launched a blue Thunderbolt from his cutlass.

Keldeo dodged, but Xernus repeatedly launched a blue Electro Ball.

Keldeo and Zalton couldn't even attack Xernus due to Xernus launching attacks at them.

Xernus didn't noticed that a metal magnet plate came right above him.

It started to activate as Xernus' electric body was attracted to the magnet as he flew up and hit the metal plate.

Xernus was struggling to break free, but the magnet force was so strong, he couldn't break free.

"Who did that?" Keldeo asked.

"Oh Kelde." A angelic voice said.

Keldeo turned to see Meloetta in her human form as she was driving a crane that was connected to the metal magnet plate.

Meloetta turned off the engine and turned into her pokemon form.

"Meloetta? What are you doing here?" Keldeo asked.

"I saw that you were having trouble with this demon and so I came to help." Meloetta said as she suddenly hugged Keldeo, making him jump in surprise.

"Thanks Meloetta." Keldeo said as he kissed Meloetta's forehead.

"So this is the same demon that attacked us?" Meloetta asked.

"Yes. Raven told me who he is. His name is Xernus also known as 'The Electric Death,' and the second commander of the Demons of Destruction." Keldeo said.

"The second commander. Well, you had a really good battle with him. It was awesome." Meloetta said.

"Thanks." Keldeo said.

"So Keldeo, how did you get your paralysis cured?" Zalton asked.

"Well when I was unconscious, 4 Mightyenas dragged my paralyzed body to a dark alley. Then I saw their leader, a Mightyena that was bigger that the rest of the 4. The Alpha Mightyena had a Cheri Berry in his mouth as he dropped it on the ground and rolled it over to me. Then the 4 Mightyena had 4 Oran Berries and rolled them to me. I ate the Cheri Berry first because I was paralyzed and then I ate the 4 Oran Berries. I was completely healed and ready for battle. I thanked the Mightyenas for their help and got out of the alley." Keldeo explained.

Out of nowhere, a Night Daze appeared and hit the metal magnet plate, making it lose power.

Keldeo, Meloetta and Zalton turned around and saw that Xernus broke free.

Xernus landed next to a cloaked figure.

He/She was the same size as Zalton, except he/she was a foot shorter and he/she revealed his/her eyes.

His/Her eyes was blue like a Zoroark's.

"Who the hell is that guy or girl next to Xernus?" Zalton questioned.

Keldeo looked at him/her in the eyes.

He started to see a vision that no one else can see, a vision of Furnace next to the cloaked figure.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Keldeo asked angrily.

"That's is a mystery, young Keldeo. But I must say, it's been a while." The cloaked figure said in a scratchy haunting voice.

Keldeo was shocked to see that the cloaked figure knows his name and how for some reason, the cloaked figure remembers him.

"How do you know my name? In fact, how do you remember me? We just met." Keldeo said.

"Meloetta. Next time we see each other, I will make you my trophy…IN THE UNDERSEA TEMPLE!" Xernus shouted.

Meloetta started to get scared after what Xernus just said.

"The…undersea…temple." Meloetta said in fear.

"Keldeo. You will learn about who I am…soon." The cloaked figure said as he/she used Night Daze and made Xernus and himself/herself disappear.

Keldeo was in shock after what just happened.

"Keldeo? How does that cloaked figure know you?" Meloetta asked.

"I don't know, Meloetta. I don't know." Keldeo said in fear.

"Xernus mentioned the undersea temple to you Meloetta and he also said he will make you his trophy. What does he mean by that?" Zalton asked.

Meloetta started to quiver and whimper in fear.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have asked that." Zalton said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well I should go now."

"Huh. You're leaving?" Keldeo asked as he turned to face Zalton.

"Yes I am. Don't worry Keldeo. We'll meet again, I promise." Zalton said as he rubbed Keldeo's head.

"Hehehe. Okay. See you later." Keldeo said as he started hugging Zalton.

Zalton hugged Keldeo back.

"See you later." Zalton said as he let go of Keldeo and walked away.

Zalton stopped and turned around and gave Keldeo a thumbs up.

Keldeo turned into his human form and gave a thumbs up back at Zalton.

Zalton chuckled and continued to walk away.

Keldeo was waving his arm, saying goodbye.

Meloetta flew up and landed her butt on Keldeo's shoulder.

"Let's go home." Meloetta said.

"Yeah. Let's go home." Keldeo said as he started to walk away to the Hall of Origin.

* * *

At Undealla Bay, the cloaked figure was looking at the sun rise up in the sky.

"What's taking so long?" The cloaked figure asked.

Suddenly, a big gash of water came out.

The water lowered and revealed the Undersea Temple.

The roof of the temple opened as Xernus flew out and grabbed the cloaked figure by the arm.

Xernus flew him to the center of the temple.

"Wow. This is perfect." The cloaked figure said.

"I know. Deep inside the Reveal Glass' power, there is a demonic power that can destroy the world." Xernus said.

"And after that happens, we can rebuild it and make it our world. Just you, me, the third commander, and the whole army of demons."

"This is very impressive. I bet you want this back." The cloaked figure said as he/she took out a bag of cursed ink.

"Ink. Wait a minute, that's my cursed arm." Xernus said.

"Yes it is. I went into the swears and when it dripped inside, I grabbed a bag and put it in there." The cloaked figure said.

"Thank you." Xernus said as he took the bag and drank the ink.

Xernus' cursed arm started to grow back.

"Now then, all we need now to release this demonic power is Meloetta. Meloetta can sing a beautiful song that can unlock the power of the Reveal Glass, but if cast a spell to change her angelic voice into a demonic voice, the demonic power will be released. The legendary pokemon will never stop us if that happens." Xernus explained.

"Oh no they won't." The cloaked figure said.

"AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"BWR HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**I would like to thank Matthais Unidostres for reviewing The Demon Saga for PBR.**

**I would like to give him ideas and see Chapter 50 in Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon as Raven the Cursed Meloetta vs Gengar in the form of Steven King vs Edgar Allan Poe by Epic Rap Battles of History.**

**Raven as Steven King and Gengar as Edgar Allan Poe.**

**And here is another good idea for Matthais, Chapter 51 as Keldeo from the 15 pokemon movie vs Sakyo Kuroyami from Beyblade Shogun Steel in the form of Superman vs Goku.**

**Keldeo as Goku and Sakyo as Superman.**

**Also, you guys just witnessed the cloaked figures eyes revealed, so I'll be a nice guy and let you guys guess who the cloaked figure is.**

**Tune in next time for Pokemon Battle Revolution.**

**This is Virizion 2.6 giving you a chance to take a good guess.**

**Virizion 2.6 OUT!**


	5. We are Norse Legends

**I saw the movie, Godzilla, on June 8, 2014 and it gave me a lot of idea's for this episode of Pokemon Battle Revolution.**

**This episode will be full of horror and action, so be prepared because this will be AWESOME!**

**Warning: Intense violence and blood will be in this episode. You were warned.**

**Enjoy this episode of Pokemon Battle Revolution.**

* * *

In the Hall of Origin, Meloetta was in her room on her bed.

She couldn't sleep at all, she was thinking about what happened last night in Castelia City.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"Meloetta. Next time we see each other, I will make you my trophy…IN THE UNDERSEA TEMPLE!" Xernus shouted._

**FLASHBACK ENDED**

* * *

Meloetta grabbed a pillow and put it over her face.

"What do you want from me, Xernus?" Meloetta asked herself.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

Meloetta moved the pillow off of her face and threw it at the floor in anger.

She placed her quarter note shaped hands on her eyes and started crying.

"What does Xernus want from me in the Undersea Temple?" Meloetta asked herself.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't sound good." Meloetta said as she turned off her lamp and went to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Undersea Temple, the Demons of Destruction was there and turned the Undersea Temple into a battle fort.

It had cannons with fireballs next to them, dragon head statues that shoot hellish lasers from their eyes, and a demonic laser cannon powered by the Reveal Glass.

"This demonic power you speak of is powerful enough to destroy the world?" The cloaked figure said.

"Yes. It can only be released if Meloetta sings her song in a demonic voice. Meloetta can sing like an angel, but if I say the magic words, 'Meloelcius, demonic voicerus,' her angelic voice will change into a demonic voice and the power will be released into the surface, destroying everything in its path." Xernus explained as he turned his cursed arm into a megaphone.

"But there is one more thing we need to get before we capture Meloetta."

"What is that?" The cloaked figure said.

"The third commander of the Demons of Destruction. For a back up commander in case I die, which is impossible for everyone to find out." Xernus said.

"Commander Xernus!" A demon shouted as he landed on his feet with a demonic statue covered in a sheet blanket.

"Sir, I just retrieved the statue of the third commander from the Temple of Hell." The demon said.

"Excellent." Xernus said as he removed the sheet blanket from the statue.

The statue of the third commander of the Demons of Destruction resembles a Keldeo.

"A Keldeo? This is the third commander of the Demons of Destruction? Is this a joke?" The cloaked figure questioned.

"No it isn't. The third commander is the strongest of the 3 commanders. He can shoot fire from his hooves, he's is very respectful to us demons, and is a monster inside and outside of his body. His heart is so black and dark, he could kill one of us if we make one simple mistake. I don't like it, but I have to live with it." Xernus explained as he held the megaphone arm close to his mouth.

"Listen my fellow demons!" Xernus said through the megaphone.

"Today, we will file an attack on Castelia City, Nimbasa City, Black City, and Driftveil City! The legendary pokemon that we all despise will come to defend the humans and one of those legendary pokemon is Meloetta!"

The demons started to cheer.

"Commander Xernus rules!" One demon shouted.

"Xernus is the smartest of us all!" Another demon shouted.

"We'll win this war!" Another demon shouted.

"Meloetta will come with her distinguishing boyfriend, Keldeo! In order to capture Meloetta, we must make Keldeo away from Meloetta as far as possible! We will work together to make the world gone! I will cast a spell on you guys. I will grant you the power of camouflage. You can transform into anything you want, especially any of the legendary pokemon." Xernus yelled though the megaphone as it turned back into his cursed arm.

"Xernus rules!" One demon shouted.

"Let's go for Xernus!" Antoher demon shouted.

"Camouflage rules. I can trick Keldeo to think I'm Meloetta or Victini or something!" Another demon shouted.

"Changeoucerus, Camouflageulus!" Xernus shouted as a storm cloud formed above Xernus' head as the magic rained down on the demons.

The demons started to red as they got the magic in their bodies.

"YEAH!" The demons yelled.

"Aw yeah boy. I'll surprise Keldeo when he sees me like this." One buff demon said as he transform his body into Meloetta.

"YEAH!" The demons yelled in excitement.

"Hey look at me. I'm Meloetta, the most prettiest and sassiest legendary pokemon in the world. I would rather eat icing and go insane instead of being sane." The demon disguised as Meloetta said in a mocking tone of Meloetta as he was spanking his butt.

The demons started to laugh at the impression as Xernus slammed his foot on the ground.

"Alright. That's enough. You." Xernus said as he was pointing his cutlass at the demon disguised as Meloetta.

"What me?" The demon said.

"Yes you. In the Meloetta disguise. Stand right here." Xernus said as the demon that was disguised as Meloetta landed in front of Xernus.

"Yes sir." The demon said.

"What's your name?" Xernus said.

"My name is Raymes, sir." The demon said, now known as Raymes.

"Well Raymes, that disguise is really smart of you to pull and the impression of Meloetta was really funny." Xernus said.

"Thank you sir." Raymes said.

"If you can kill Keldeo with that disguise, I will grant you the power of black magic and shadow demon magic, just like me" Xernus said.

"I accept." Raymes said.

"Good. NOW MY FELLOW DEMONS, LET'S MOVE OUT!" Xernus yelled.

"YEAH, LET'S DO THIS!" The Demons of Destruction yelled as the flew out of the Undersea Temple.

Xernus grabbed his cutlass and used his powers and turned his cutlass into a staff.

"You coming?" Xernus asked the cloaked figure.

"Yeah I'm coming." The cloaked figure said as he grabbed a demonic whip and got on Xernus' back.

"Good. LET'S GO!" Xernus yelled as he spread his demonic wings and started to fly away from the Undersea Temple.

Xernus flew by a power plant.

Xernus used his staff and destroyed a power plant, making it cause a nucular explosion.

"Look out Keldeo. Here comes the Electric Death." Xernus said as he started flying towards Driftveil City.

* * *

_**I am the shadow, and the smoke in your eyes, I am the ghost, that hides in the night**_

_**Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

_**Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

_**Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

_**Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

_**Wait, wait a minute take a step back. **_

_**You gotta think twice before you react.**_

_**So stay, stay a little while because the promise not kept is the road to exile **_

_**HEY! What's the circumstance?**_

_**You'll never be great without taking a chance**_

_**So wait, you waited too long had your hands in your pocket when you shoulda been gone**_

_**Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

_**One push is all you'll need**_

_**Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

_**A fist-first philosophy**_

_**Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

_**We watch with wounded eyes **_

_**Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

_**So I hope you recognize**_

_**I'm on the front line don't worry I'll be fine the story is just beginning**_

_**I say goodbye to my weakness so long to the regret and now I see the world through diamond eyes**_

* * *

**Episode 5: We are Norse Legends**

* * *

Keldeo walking around in the Moor of Icirrus, thinking about what happened in Castelia City 2 nights ago.

Like who was the cloaked figure is and how dis he know Keldeo if he just met him.

Keldeo was also waiting for someone in the Moor of Icirrus.

"Where is he?" Keldeo asked himself.

Keldeo heard some leaves breaking and rustling in the bushes.

Zalton came out of the bushes holding a katana.

"Where were you?" Keldeo asked.

"The Moor of Icirrus was far away from Lostlorn Forest. That's why I took long. I was doing a little investigation." Zalton said, putting his katana away.

"Investigating what?" Keldeo questioned.

"Where the Demons of Destruction came from, with a little help from that Zoroark and Zorua that I brutally hurt them 1,004 years ago. I found out that there is a temple in Lostlorn Forest." Zalton explained.

"So that's where they came from. Arceus must have sealed them away from the surface of the world from destruction." Keldeo said.

Zalton took out a notepad and opened it.

"Take a look at this." Zalton said, showing information to Keldeo about the Demons of Destruction.

"'The Temple of Hell?' That's where they came from?" Keldeo asked.

"Yes. It appears that this mysterious cloaked figure somehow managed to get access into the temple and reawaken the Demons of Destruction. I was in the Temple of Hell and somehow managed to get this sacred power that the Zoroark tribe claims 'forbidden.'" Zalton explained.

"'Forbidden?' What kind of power in the Zoroark tribe is forbidden?" Keldeo asked.

"The Dark Power. The Dark Power is very powerful. It can rip through a body and kill them. It can also control the minds of the person or pokemon who has the Dark Power. I could also bring non living things to life or back to life." Zalton explained.

"Well that doesn't sound good." Keldeo said.

"No it doesn't. Only a Zoroark can control the Dark Power and not get controlled by the Dark Power." Zalton said.

"Oh thank god. If you didn't say that, I would have gotten killed by the Dark Power that was controlling you." Keldeo said.

"I'm glad that's not going to happen too. So why did you call me here?" Zalton asked.

"Come with me." Keldeo said as he walked into a cave.

"Isn't this the cave where you were first raised?" Zalton asked."

"Yes. Look at this." Keldeo said as he grabbed matched and light up a campfire.

The light of the fire made a drawing visible on the wall.

"Wow Keldeo. You made this yourself?" Zalton asked.

"Yeah I did. Look at this." Keldeo said as he pointed his right front hoof at the drawing of him and Meloetta in front of Xernus.

"This was 2 nights ago. After me and Meloetta watched a movie that was late at night, we met Xernus when we saw a police car." Keldeo explained as he pointed his right hoof at another drawing.

"Now this is when you save me and Meloetta from Xernus." Keldeo said as he placed his right hoof at another drawing.

"Now this is when we defeated Xernus in Castelia City. You can tell that his cursed arm was nowhere to be seen in his body. Now we need to figure out a plan to kill Xernus." Keldeo explained as he took his right hoof off of the wall.

"Well Keldeo, I'm afraid that Xernus is too smart. He knows every one of our moves now and I have no idea what to do to kill that electric demon." Zalton said.

"Well thanks for telling me. We'll figure something out, alright?" Keldeo said.

"Alright Keldeo. So far, you're the smartest pokemon I know. Darkrai is smart, but he doesn't know about Xernus, does he?" Zalton questioned.

"I don't know if he does. Well thanks for helping me. We'll figure something out." Keldeo said.

"Anytime Keldeo. I'll be going to the Temple of Hell to investigate some more." Zalton said as he started to walk away.

"Good luck." Keldeo said.

"Hey, you too." Zalton said as he continued to walk away.

* * *

Keldeo was about to leave his former home until he heard a voice.

"Hello? Is someone here?" Keldeo asked.

_"Keldeo. Don't leave yet. I have something important I must tell you." _A male voice said.

"Who's there? You better not try and scare me Raven." Keldeo said in fear.

_"Keldeo, calm down. It's okay. You don't have to be scared." _A female voice said.

"Who are you? Why are you talking to me?" Keldeo asked.

A bright ghostly light shined from Keldeo's parents gravestones as 2 ghost formed from the bright light.

Keldeo was in shock to see what he was looking at.

"Mum? Dad? Is that you?" Keldeo asked.

The bright light died down as the 2 ghost formed into Keldeo's body.

_"Keldeo, it's me. Your father, Coltdeo." _The male ghost Keldeo said, now known as Coltdeo.

"What? But how? Zalton killed you during the great fire." Keldeo said.

_"That may be true, but since our death, we watched you for thousands of years, from when you were 7 years old until now. I can't believe you lived for 2,481_ _years." _Coltdeo said.

"Oh my god. You're talking to me from the dead. This is awesome." Keldeo said in excitement.

_"Even when you're 2,481 years old, you still act like a child sometimes and you will still be my little boy." _The female ghost Keldeo said.

_"Maredeo, Keldeo's not a child anymore. You don't have to treat him like a little boy." _Coltdeo said to Keldeo's mother, now known as Maredeo.

"Dad, it's okay. I don't mind. Aw man, you have no idea how much I missed you." Keldeo said as tears formed from his eyes.

_"We missed you too, Keldeo. We love you, my son." _Coltdeo said.

_"We saw everything when you were growing up when we were dead. You're girlfriend Meloetta is really pretty with a beautiful personality. I can't wait for you two to get married." _Maredeo said, making Keldeo blush in embarrassment.

"Mum, thank you for complementing Meloetta, but I can't marry her. It's against the rules in the Hall of Origin. Plus, if I married her, her father would murder me." Keldeo said.

_"So Arceus is Meloetta's father? I see, he doesn't want to lose his daughter." _Maredeo said.

_"Well that's enough of this marriage stuff. Keldeo, there's something important we must tell you." _Coltdeo said in a serious tone.

"Okay I'm listening. What do you want to tell me that is so important?" Keldeo asked.

_"It's about those red creatures. What were they called? Oh yeah, the Demons of Destruction. Those demons have new powers from their second commander." _Coltdeo said.

"The Demons of Destruction have new powers? What are they?" Keldeo asked.

_"The power of camouflage. The second commander cast a spell on them. So now they have new camouflaging powers. They can transform into anything they want. We saw one of them transform into your girlfriend." _Maredeo explained.

"What? Xernus gave them camouflaging powers? First he cast a spell on them to absorb Meloetta's power and now he cast a spell on them so that they can transform into whatever they want. He's trying to trick us legendary pokemon into thinking that they are on our side. I have to warn Arceus about this." Keldeo exclaimed.

_"You better hurry before you're too late. The Demons of Destruction planned their next attack, or next attacks if I must say." _Coltdeo said.

"What do you mean 'next attacks?'" Keldeo asked.

_"They're planning on attacking more than one city, they're planning on attacking 4 cities. You better hurry." _Maredeo said.

"I will. Thank you for telling me. I'm willing to defeat these monsters even if it means I'll die for it." Keldeo said.

Maredeo ghostly eyes started to form tears as she started crying.

_"I'm so proud *HIC* of you *HIC* Keldeo." _Maredeo said.

"Mum. Dad. I love you." Keldeo said.

_"We love you too." _Keldeo's parents said.

Keldeo smiled as he started to walk away from the cave, but he didn't noticed that the cloaked figure was right next to the cave.

"Oh are you? You're willing do die for the sake of the world? Well let me help you with that." The cloaked figure said as he rushed over to Keldeo and kicked him.

Keldeo crashed into a tree after the impact.

"ARGHH! HEY, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Keldeo asked in anger.

"Oh nothing, if you're willing to die for the world and to stop the Demons of Destruction, then let me help you with that. BY KILLING YOU MYSELF!" The cloaked figure yelled as he used Punishment.

Keldeo dodged as he used Focus Blast, but the cloaked figure caught the Focus Blast and threw it back at Keldeo.

Keldeo got angry as he used Hydro Pump, but the cloaked figure dodged it and used Shadow Claw.

Keldeo used Aqua Jet, but the cloaked figure dodged and used Night Daze.

Keldeo was blown away from the Night Daze and crashed into a Gigalith.

"Do you mind crashing into something else but me?" The Gigalith asked in a calm tone.

"Sorry." Keldeo said as the cloaked figure used Night Daze, but Keldeo used Secret Sword.

The cloaked figure flew up into the air as his/her cloak came off of his/her body.

"Yes. Now let's see who you really are." Keldeo said as he walked over to where the mysterious figure landed.

Keldeo peeked into the bushes to see that mysterious figure was gone.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Keldeo questioned in anger as he turned around to see the cloaked figures cloak.

Keldeo turned into his human form and picked up the cloak.

"Looks like he forgot his cloak." Keldeo said as he saw a gold letter in the cloak in the neck area.

The gold letter was an F.

"A gold F? Why would this cloaked figure have his first initial of his name in gold?" Keldeo asked himself.

"Wait a minute. Something about that F looks suspicious. I better show this to Arceus." Keldeo said as he walked away from the Moor of Icirrus.

* * *

At the Hall of Origin, Arceus was looking at the cloaked figures cloak that Keldeo showed him.

"Hmm. This is from the cloaked figure you told me about 2 nights ago in Castelia City, right?" Arceus questioned.

"Yes. I also saw that their is a gold F in the neck area of the cloaked. I think it's a little suspicious." Keldeo said.

Arceus looked at the neck area of the cloak and saw the gold F.

"You say that the F is suspicious? Let me take a little autopsy on this cloak. I'll call you if I got anything." Arceus said as he went to the autopsy room.

"Arceus wait!" Keldeo said, causing Arceus to turn around.

"What is it?" Arceus asked.

"When I was at the Moor of Icirrus, I saw the ghost of my parents with my own eyes." Keldeo said.

"What? You did? How?" Arceus questioned.

"I don't know. I think they asked Giratina permission to talk to me." Keldeo said.

"Oh wow. Well what did they say?" Arceus asked.

"They talked about how much they loved me and how they watched me for all these years when I was 7 years old to right now. They also talked about something important about the Demons of Destruction." Keldeo explained.

"Important? What's important about the Demons of Destrution? I know that they are hateful, but what?" Arceus questioned.

"The second commander cast a spell on them and now they have camouflaging powers. The Demons of Destruction can transform into anything they want." Keldeo said, surprising Arceus.

"Camouflaging powers? The second commander? Who's the second commander?" Arceus asked in fear.

Out of nowhere, Raven in her Soprano Form formed out of Keldeo's shadow, scaring Keldeo and Arceus.

"Raven? What do you want?" Arceus asked.

"And why were hiding in my shadow?" Keldeo added to the question.

"I was just minding my own business until I hear you talking to Arceus about the Demons of Destruction and the second commander." Raven said.

"Okay. Well can you please leave? Me and Keldeo are having a serious conversation." Arceus said.

"No. Arceus? There's something I didn't tell you about 5,600." Raven said.

"Well out with it. What do you want to tell me?" Arceus asked in a serious tone.

"Remember that electric demon I fought and you destroyed him with Judgement?" Raven asked.

"Yes. What about it?" Arceus questioned.

"That electric demon is the second commander." Raven said, surprising Arceus.

"What? What's his or her name?" Arceus asked.

"A, the demon is a boy and B, his name is Xernus." Raven said.

"Why would one of the legendary pokemon command the Demons of Destruction?" Arceus asked in confusion.

"No. Not the legendary pokemon of life. The demon's name. The electric one. Confusing right? His name is similar to Xerneas' name. He can produce electricity and cast spells. His magic is Dark Magic and Shadow Demon Magic." Raven explained.

"Well if you know who the demon is, why didn't you tell me before?" Arceus asked.

Raven sighed in shame.

"Because I knew you wouldn't understand why his name is so similar. I knew you would get confused with his name with Xerneus' name." Raven said in shame.

"We don't have time for this." Keldeo said.

"Why?" Raven questioned.

"Because we have to be prepared. Arceus, there's one more thing my parents mentioned." Keldeo said.

"Well what is it?" Arceus questioned.

"They said that the Demons of Destruction are planning their next attacks. They're going to attack more than one city." Keldeo explained.

"Well where are they going to attack?" Arceus asked.

"I don't know. They didn't say where are they going to attack." Keldeo said.

Arceus turned on his TV as 4 news reporters in 4 split screens showed on the TV.

"Panic is at Castelia City as a ravishing blood thirsty army is terrorizing and destroying everything in sight." The 1st news reporter said.

"You think that's bad? The same thing his happening again in Nimbasa City as the same army you speak of is terrorizing innocent people and pokemon." The 2nd news reporter said.

"The same army is in Driftveil City as some pokemon trainers are fighting with this gruesome army, but these creatures are incredibly strong." The 3rd reporter said.

"There will be more destruction that the other 3 cities as Black City is being under attack by hellish demons." The 4th reporter said as Xernus pushed the 3rd reporter in Driftveil City out of the way and looked at the camera with a evil stare.

"All hail your destructive commander! Keldeo, I know you're watching this and this means war about what happened 2 nights ago! So if you're willing to die for the sake of this world, FIGHT ME RIGHT HERE, IN THE DRIFTVEIL CITY GYM! Where your demise will be at!" Xernus said as he took out his staff and smashed it through the camera lens.

"This is not good. That demon that threatened Keldeo is Xernus?" Arceus asked.

"Yes. He is dangerous and destructive." Raven said.

_"Wait, didn't Xernus lose his cursed arm because of Zalton's Punishment? How did he grow it back?" _Keldeo thought.

"This is not good. Not good at all. Keldeo, this is the demon you were talking about that attacked you and Meloetta?" Arceus asked.

"Yes. He is dangerous, but not as dangerous as Zalton." Keldeo said.

"Keldeo, I can't believe I'm saying this, but your going to have to fight him in order to stop the Demons of Destruction. Raven told me that this demon can regenerate his body, making it harder to kill him." Arceus said.

"She told me that already. Okay, we need 4 teams of legendary pokemon to handle this problem." Keldeo said.

"Keldeo, your going to Driftveil City with Meloetta, Dialga, Xerneas, the Swords of Justice, Raven, Lugia, Shaymin, and Groudon." Arceus said.

"Okay." Keldeo said.

"Victini is going to Black City with Celebi, Genesect, Mew, the Legendary Birds, Yveltal, and Reshiram." Arceus said.

"I will tell Victini with a shadowy message." Raven said as she send a shadowy message to Victini

"I will be in Nimbasa City with Palkia, Rayquaza, Zygarde, the Legendary Dogs, and Kyurem." Arceus said.

"Then who will be at Castelia City?" Keldeo asked.

"Darkrai is going to Castelia City with Cresselia, Heatran, Latias, the Lake Trio, the Kami Trio, Deoxys, and Zekrom." Arceus said.

"Alright. LET'S DO THIS!" Keldeo yelled out as he and Raven rushed out of Arceus' office.

Arceus grabbed a microphone and said, "Attention all legendary pokemon, we have an emergency. The Demons of Destruction are attacking 4 cities. They have camouflaging powers. They can transform into anything they want. I assigned 4 teams of legendary pokemon to handle this problem. So I will announce the teams to protect the city."

* * *

Keldeo and his team of legends are at Driftveil City where chaos was around.

Keldeo had Meloetta, Raven, Shaymin, Xerneas, Dialga, the Swords of Justice, Lugia and Groudon on his side to fight the Demons of Destruction.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, here's the plan." Keldeo said as he changed into his Resolute Form and activated Secret Sword.

"I will find the second commander of the Demons of Destruction with Meloetta and Raven. Lugia, Shaymin, and Dialga, you guys will fight demons in the air." Keldeo explained as he was drawing a picture of the plan in the dirt with Secret Sword.

"Wait a minute, Dialga can't fly. He's a Dragon and Steel type." Terrakion said.

"I was afraid you were going to say that, Terrakion. Dialga can fly. It may look like he can't because he can't learn Fly or he doesn't have wings, but he can. Have you seen the 10th, 11th and 12th pokemon movie? It shows that he can fly." Keldeo explained.

"Yeah. The Rise of Darkrai, Giratina and the Sky Warrior, and Arceus and the Jewal of Life. I was in those 3 movies and I could fly in those movies." Dialga said.

"Sorry." Terrakion said.

"Anyway, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Xerneas, and Groudon, you guys will fight demons on the ground. If you see anyone in trouble, protect them. Groudon, don't use Ground type moves when a human or pokemon is around you." Keldeo explained as he drew the second part of his plan.

"The only Ground type move I know is Earth Power. The rest of my moves are Solarbeam, Dragon Claw, and Eruption." Groudon said.

"Okay, Earth Power is okay to use. I only said that just in case you know Earthquake or Bulldoze, but unfortunately, you don't know those moves. So you can use Ground type moves. Okay does anybody have any questions?" Keldeo asked.

"Yeah I got one. What if one of us see the second commander?" Cobalion asked.

"If you see the second commander, fight him for me. If you failed to stop him, I'll finish him for you." Keldeo said.

"Okay. I got it." Cobalion said.

"The second commander is an electric demon known as the 'electric death.' He can attack with the electricity in his body. His electricity cannot affect Ground, Dragon, Grass, and Electric types." Keldeo explained.

"So we have to be careful if we see him. Alright Keldeo, please be careful. I know you can do it." Virizion said.

"Thanks Virizion. NOW LET'S DO THIS! MOVE OUT!" Keldeo yelled out as the team of legendary pokemon spread out.

Keldeo used Focus Blast on a demon and used Secret Sword on another demon.

Meloetta turned into her Pirouette Form and used Thunder Punch on a demon.

Raven used Focus Blast and Dark Pulse on the Focus Blast as the Focus Blast changed color from light blue to dark blue and hit a demon, making it crash into a building.

The demons noticed Keldeo as they used their new camouflaging powers and transformed into Keldeo's.

They landed in front of the Swords of Justice as they used a demonic version of Secret Sword.

"KELDEO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Terrakion yelled in anger.

"They're not Keldeo. Keldeo doesn't know the move Double Team." Cobalion said.

"Which means that they are demons in disgues." Virizion said as she used Magical Leaf on them.

Cobalion used Flash Cannon on them, blowing them away as he got hit by one of the Keldeo demon's Secret Sword.

"HEY! LEAVE COBALION ALONE!" Terrakion yelled in anger as he used Stone Edge on it.

The Keldeo demon roared as he lured more demons, but they were disguised as Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion.

"Watch your backs Justice because we are about to go for the kill." One of the demons in a Terrakion disguise said as the Terrakion demons used a demonic Stone Edge.

* * *

Shaymin and Lugia was attacking demons disguised as Rayquaza as the Rayquaza demons used a demonic Dragon Pulse.

Shaymin dodged it and used Dazzling Gleam, making it super effected as they fell and died.

Lugia used Areoblast on one of the Rayquaza demons, but it dodged the Areoblast and used a demonic Air Slash.

* * *

Xerneas and Groudon was fighting demons that looks like Yveltal and Kyurem as Groudon used Solarbeam on one of the Yveltal demons as the Kyurem demons used a demonic Glaciate.

Xerneas used Geomancy as Groudon came in front of Xerneas in order to defend her using Eruption.

The Kyurem demons Glaciate was burn away as Groudon used Earth Power.

The Kyurem demons changed shape and transformed into Moltres demons, making the Earth Power uneffected.

Xerneas finished charging up Geomancy as its Sp. Def, Sp. Atk and Speed rosed as she used Thunderbolt, killing the Moltres demons.

"Nice shot." Groudon said.

"Thanks." Xerneas said.

"Alright. Let's take down these big red blood thirsty jerks." Groudon said as he used Solarbeam on a Kyogre demon.

* * *

Keldeo, Meloetta, and Raven was at the front door of the Driftveil City gym as they were waiting outside.

"Keldeo, you can't win this time. Xernus is just too powerful. He's hunting down Meloetta for the Undersea Temple." Raven said.

"I know. I think Xernus is waiting for me in the gym. It doesn't look like the Gym Leader is in there, so it's safe for an intense battle." Keldeo said.

"But the Demons of Destruction could be after me. What if I get captured by one of them in disguise?" Meloetta asked.

"If a demon is close by, turn invincible. They won't see you if your invincible." Keldeo said.

"Okay, but what about Raven? What if they try to capture her?" Meloetta asked.

"Meloetta, it's okay. They won't take me to the Undersea Temple. My powers will cause so much death on everyone in the Unova region when I'm powering up the Reveal Glass." Raven said.

"Good. You can probably turn into that Adagio Form of yours and fight the Demons of Destruction with it." Keldeo said.

"Good idea. My special attack power increases when I'm in my Adagio Form." Raven said as she turned into her Adagio Form.

Meloetta was freaked out at Raven's Adagio Form.

"Raven, I don't mean to make you feel pain, but your Adagio Form looks like Doom Ma Geddon controlling your body." Meloetta said.

Raven looked at the ground in sadness.

"I know. Since Doom Ma Geddon controlled my body and changed it, I now have the ability to change forms like you and Keldeo after that." Raven said.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. You do look scary in your Adagio Form, especially the 4 eyes." Meloetta said.

"They're different, right? The white eyes are blank and the black eyes are insane. My eye color is red in both forms." Raven said.

"I can see that. So you can protect me and yourself in that form?" Meloetta said.

"Yep. My special attack power increases when I'm in my Adagio Form." Raven said.

"Thank you." Meloetta said as she suddenly hugged Raven.

"Okay? You're welcome, Meloetta. I'll defend you with all my power." Raven said.

"Okay Raven, what moves do you know?" Keldeo asked.

"I know the moves Dark Pulse, Shadow Claw, Focus Blast, and Thunder." Raven said.

"Whoa. I'm scared of you using Thunder around me. I'm more scared of Zekrom using either Fusion Bolt or Bolt Strike." Keldeo said.

"Real funny. My Thunder is deadly, so you don't want a Water or Flying Type pokemon around me when I use that move." Raven said.

"Just warn them before you use it. Wish me luck." Keldeo said as the automatic doors open as Keldeo saw that the gym's electricity was off.

"Where are you, you demon." Keldeo said as he started walking around.

"JUST FIND THE LIGHT SWITCH BEFORE YER HURT YER SELVES!" A loud voice said.

Keldeo turned around to see a lift came up and saw the Driftveil City Gym Leader, Clay.

"Yes sir. I will do just that." The electrician said as he ran out of the automatic doors.

Keldeo turned to face Clay.

"You're the gym leader here, right?" Keldeo asked.

Clay turned around as saw Keldeo.

"Yer bet yer mother that I am. The name's Clay. Where's yer trainer? Did yer trainer came to challenge the gym? If he or she is, tell him or her that I can't battle right now. There is a dang blasted attack in the city and a bunch of red flying devils is destroying my gym." Clay said.

"Thank you for letting me know that, but I don't have a trainer. I'm part of the legendary group known as the Swords of Justice. I work for Arceus and justice." Keldeo said, surprising Clay.

"So yer come alone then and yer said that yer one of them Swords of Justice?" Clay asked.

"Yes. My name is Keldeo. I'm here with some other legendary pokemon to help you with your 'red flying devil' problem. I'm here to find a "flying devil" that has flaming hair. Have you seen something like that?" Keldeo asked.

"The mythical pokemon? I heard about yer in them pokemon history books. Them history books said that yer suffered a large fire in the Moor of Icirrus and the loss of yer family. They also said that yer trained and lived with them Swords of Justice with unhappiness and despair." Clay said.

"That's true, but the history books never mentioned that I changed that feeling. I live a happy life again, even without my parents. Everyday I feel like my parents are with me all the time, even in the afterlife. I knew my parents would never leave me, no matter what happens to them." Keldeo said.

Clay took off his white cowboy hat and held it against his chest.

"That was beautiful. Yer parents raised yer very well." Clay said.

"Thank you." Keldeo said.

"So about that flying devil yer speak of, he or she is at the bottom of the gym. Be careful, he can hit yer like lightning from a hurricane." Clay said.

"Okay. Thank you. You really need to leave the gym until the attack is over. I'll take care of this mess." Keldeo said as the stepped onto the lift.

"Just press that there green button to lower the lift to the bottom floor." Clay said as the automatic doors opened as he walked out of them.

Keldeo pressed the green button on the lift as the lift lowered to the bottom floor.

* * *

Keldeo arrived at the bottom floor to see that it was infested with humans, not a demon in sight.

"Weird, Clay said that this floor was filled with demons that he calls 'red flying devils.' Where are they?" Keldeo questioned.

"Hello little pokemon. We have a special battle for you against Clay." A man said.

"Nice. Maybe after this attack, I will fight his pokemon. What kind of battle is it?" Keldeo asked.

"A DEATH BATTLE!" The man said demonically as he turned into a demon.

"Oh great." Keldeo said as he used Focus Blast on the demon's face.

The demon smashed his fist into a red button, setting off an alarm.

"ATTENTION ALL DEMONS OF DESTRUCTION, KELDEO IS TRYING TO GET TO XERNUS, DESTROY HIM!" The demon yelled out loud.

The demons heard the first demon and transformed into Zoroarks.

"What the hell? My parents wasn't kidding about the camouflage." Keldeo said as he used Aqua Jet and smashed right throught the Zoroark demons.

"XERNUS! HERE I COME!" Keldeo yelled out as he saw Xernus, but Xernus glowed red and transformed into a buff demon and smashed Keldeo through the ceiling, bringing him up to the surface.

"Arghh! What the hell?" Keldeo questioned.

"I fooled you, didn't I?" The demon said.

"Yeah you did. Why were you disguised as Xernus?" Keldeo asked.

"So that you would lose your guard. My name is Raymes and I am here to kill you." The demon said, now known as Raymes.

"Oh really? Try me. Bring it on." Keldeo said with confidence.

"Alright then." Raymes said as he transformed into Meloetta's Pirouette Form right in front of Keldeo.

Keldeo was in shock.

"What? What? What? What?" Keldeo questioned in fear.

"What's the matter Keldeo? You don't think I look pretty like this?" Raymes asked as he rushed over to Keldeo and kicked him in the face.

"Arghh! Hey! Not cool!" Keldeo shouted as he used Hydro Pump.

Raymes used a demonic Relic Song to block.

Keldeo then used Focus Blast, but Raymes dodged as he used a demonic Thunder Punch on Keldeo's left leg.

"ARGHH!" Keldeo screamed in pain.

"Once apon a time, there was a Keldeo who died trying to save the world. He failed as a demon that looked like Meloetta KILLED HIM!" Raymes yelled as he used a demonic Hyper Voice, but Keldeo dodged the attack.

"Don't talk about me like that!" Keldeo shouted in anger as he used Aqua Jet.

Raymes crashed into a house as the house collapsed.

"Oh no. The humans and pokemon." Keldeo said as he rushed over to the collapsed house.

Keldeo looked around to see if there are humans and pokemon, luckily there wasn't any.

"I guess nobody's home." Keldeo said until he got kicked in the gut.

Keldeo coughed out blood and fell down in pain as Raymes still disguised as Meloetta's Pirouette Form came out of the rubble of the house.

"How did it feel to get kick in the stomach?" Raymes asked sarcastically.

"Ow! You're going to…" Keldeo stopped.

"I'm going to what?" Raymes said.

Keldeo got on his hooves and regain balance.

"You're going to PAY FOR THAT!" Keldeo yelled in anger as he rushed over to Raymes used Secret Sword.

Raymes crashed into 3 trees.

"ARGHH! NOT COOL!" Raymes yelled in anger as he rushed over to Keldeo and used a demonic Close Combat, but Keldeo dodged and used Focus Blast.

Raymes used a demonic Relic Song, but Keldeo dodged and used Aqua Jet.

Raymes fell down on the ground and felt groggy.

"Here we go." Keldeo said as he activated Aqua Jet and rushed over to Raymes.

Keldeo crashed into Raymes with Aqua Jet and crashed into the Driftveil Market.

Raymes was on the ground as he tried to get up on his feet, but Keldeo stomped on his back, pushing him down.

"Look who's strong now." Keldeo said.

"You're stronger than me. Unbelievable." Raymes said.

"Time to finish you. It's over Raymes." Keldeo said as he activated Secret Sword.

"You're right. It is. Commander Xernus is already hunting down Meloetta." Raymes said.

"What? Hunting down Meloetta?" Keldeo questioned.

"And the ultimate demonic power will flood the skies." Raymes said.

"Deja vu, Keldeo. Unova's Survival Crisis revisited. But it won't be just one measly region, it will be the whole world."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU RED MONSTERS PLANNING TO DO WITH MELOETTA!" Keldeo yelled in anger.

"The demonic power in the Reveal Glass. When that's released, you'll never stop us. You and your family of legendary pokemon will all perish to see the world destroyed. What will you do about it now?" Raymes asked.

"AAAAAAAAAA! SECRET SWORD!" Keldeo yelled in anger as he used Secret Sword on Raymes' neck extremely hard.

Raymes coughed out blood from his mouth as his legs and arms fell on the ground, he stopped breathing.

Raymes was dead.

"AAAAAA!" A scream was heard.

"Oh no. Raymes was right. MELOETTA! HOLD ON, I'M COMING!" Keldeo yelled out as he ran out of the Driftveil Market.

* * *

Next to the Driftveil Gym, Raven in her Adagio Form and Meloetta was surrounded by demons disguised as Giratina.

"STAY BACK! BACK I SAY! STAY BACK!" Raven yelled in anger as she used Dark Pulse, killing 5 Giratina demons.

"RAVEN HELP!" Meloetta yelled as a Giratina demon grabbed Meloetta with it's demonic claws.

Raven turned around and used Shadow Punch, killing the Giratina demon.

"There's too many of them!" Meloetta shouted.

Raven closed her legs together and spread out her arms as a Dark Pulse was forming from her quarter note shaped hands.

Raven opened her 4 eyes and a Dark Pulse also formed from her eyes.

"Take cover Meloetta!" Raven shouted as Meloetta hid herself behind a bush.

"HAND US MELOETTA OR PERISH!" One of the Giratina demons said.

"PERISH THIS!" Raven said as she released the Dark Pulse from her hands and eyes, killing the Giratina demons as they also disintegrated.

Raven stopped using Dark Pulse as he got zapped by blue lighting and fell to the ground.

"RAVEN!" Meloetta yelled in fear as she rushed over to Raven.

Meloetta looked up to see Xernus making a landing, aiming his staff at Meloetta.

Meloetta got angry.

"What did you do to Raven, you electric freak?!" Meloetta asked in anger.

"I just send Raven into a parabolic shock. Now Meloetta, come with me and we won't have any problems." Xernus said as his staff started producing electricity.

"Never." Meloetta said as she grabbed Raven's unconscious body and started to fly away, but she was stopped forcefully by a demonic whip on her legs.

The cloaked figure came out from a bush and forcefully pulled Meloetta to the ground.

Meloetta crashed into the ground and dropped Raven's unconscious body.

"Now we'll have problems." The cloaked figure said as Xernus' staff was charging up more electricity as Xernus was about to launch it until,

"NOT SO FAST!" A voice yelled as Xernus was greeted by a high water pressure.

Meloetta and the cloaked figure turned around to see Keldeo.

"Keldeo. I'm so glad your here." Meloetta said.

"I got here just in time. Drop the whip, whoever you are." Keldeo said.

"Make me." The cloaked figure said as Keldeo used Hydro Pump, making the cloaked figure drop the demonic whip.

Keldeo rushed over to Meloetta and removed the whip off of Meloetta's legs.

"You okay?" Keldeo asked.

"I'm okay, but Raven isn't. She got shocked by lighting." Meloetta said as she flew over to Raven.

Keldeo walked over to Raven and put his head to her chest.

"Raven's still breathing. Oh thank god." Keldeo said as he got struck by blue lighting.

"ARGHH!" Keldeo screamed as he fell on the ground, unconscious.

"KELDEO!" Meloetta yelled in horror as she rushed over to Keldeo.

"Well, Keldeo is also in a parabolic shock. Meloetta, you're coming with us." The cloaked figure said as he/she forcefully grabbed Meloetta by the arm.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Meloetta shouted as she,'s trying to get out of the cloaked figures grip as the cloaked figure got on Xernus' back as Xernus spread his demonic wings.

Xernus was about to leave until he got hit in the face by a Flash Cannon.

The cloaked figure jump off of Xernus' back before Xernus crashed into a wall.

The cloaked figure turned to see the Swords of Justice.

The cloaked figure started to run the other direction until Groudon and Xerneas came out from behind the Driftveil Gym.

The cloaked figure tried to run to the forest until Lugia, Shaymin and Dialga landed in front of the cloaked figure.

"LET GO OF MELOETTA BEFORE SOMEBODY ELSE GET'S HURT!" Terrakion said.

The cloaked figure started to get scared.

After all, he/she is surrounded by legendary pokemon.

The cloaked figure let's go of Meloetta's arm and grabbed Xernus' arm and used Night Daze and disappeared.

"Where did he or she go?" Groudon asked.

"I don't know. There's no sign of the Demons of Destruction." Cobalion said.

"They're gone. Come on, let's get Keldeo and Raven to the hall." Meloetta said as she used Psychic on Keldeo and Raven as she put them on Xerneas' back.

"When did you learn Psychic?" Virizion asked Meloetta.

"When me and Raven was fighting the Demons of Destruction." Meloetta said.

"I see. Let's go back to the hall." Xerneas said as she and Groudon left Driftveil City, accompanied by the Swords of Justice.

Lugia, Dialga, Shaymin, and Meloetta flew out of the city.

* * *

Keldeo started to wake up as he noticed that he wasn't in Driftveil City anymore, but the Hall of Origin's hospital room.

He also noticed Raven in her Adagio Form watching the news on TV.

"Well it looks like peace is back as the blood thirsty army made a retreat in Black, Nimbasa, Castelia, and Driftveil thanks to the legendary pokemon. Who knows when are they coming back, but our legends of the world will be ready." The news reporter said.

"Raven? What happened? How did we get here?" Keldeo asked.

Raven turned her head to look at Keldeo.

"Xerneas carried us here. You should thank her for doing that." Raven said as she started smiling in a creepy way, due to her mouth was ripped on one side and sewn on the other side.

The door opened as Meloetta and Cresselia came in the room.

"Oh thank god you're okay, Keldeo." Meloetta said as she hugged Keldeo.

"You're lucky you and Raven don't have severe injuries." Cresselia said.

"Where's Xernus?" Keldeo asked.

"Our team of legendary pokemon scared him away with the mysterious cloaked figure." Meloetta said.

"Well your body was filled with electricity, but I did a little treatment on you and Raven. You can leave now, your all healthy. It took me 5 hours to remove the electricity from your bodies." Cresselia said.

* * *

Keldeo was at Arceus' office, telling him what happened in Driftveil City.

"I see. Well on the bright side, I finished the autopsy on the black cloak. It seems like it has Zoroark DNA. Whoever worn this must be a Zoroark." Arceus said.

"It can't be Zalton because he also saw the cloaked figure 2 nights ago. What time is it?" Keldeo asked.

"It's 6:30 pm." Arceus said.

"Okay there's time. Arceus, I need you to get Meloetta far away as possible." Keldeo said.

"Why?" Arceus questioned.

"Because the Demons of Destruction is after Meloetta. There planning on using the Reveal Glass to release some kind of demonic power to destroy the world. I need you to protect Meloetta because you're the strongest pokemon I know, plus you're Meloetta's father. You can protect her with all your life. I can't protect Meloetta because of Xernus' incredible strength and the cloaked figures mysterious ways. Please Arceus, your my last hope." Keldeo begged.

Arceus formed tears from his eyes as he turned into his human form.

"Keldeo, I don't like you. In fact, I hate you, but I can see that you care about my daughter's protection much more that defeating the Demons of Destruction. I will protect Meloetta with all of my power. I will protect Meloetta with my life. I never die, even on Densetsu no hi no shi o, I can't die. I'm a god, a pokemon god. I'm immortal." Arceus explained as he slammed his human fist on the table.

"I know you're immortal, my lord." Keldeo said.

"Keldeo, looks like your giving the orders now in the hall. Until the Demons of Destruction is defeated forever, I will come back. Keldeo, I'm giving you ultimate responsibility to be in charge of the Hall of Origin until the Demons of Destruction is gone…FOREVER!" Arceus said as he packed food and water.

"In…In charge? Me? I don't know if I'm ready for that." Keldeo said.

"You are ready. I just saw you being responsible about Meloetta's safety. You are a responsible pokemon. I do hate you, but your a trusted pokemon. I trust you to be in charge of the Hall of Origin." Arceus said as he finished packing up his bag an walked to the P.D.A. speakers.

"Attention legendary pokemon, Keldeo told me what the Demons of Destruction is up to, to kidnap Meloetta for power. I will leave the hall with Meloetta to somewhere where the Demons of Destruction will never find us. I'm putting Keldeo in charge of the Hall of Origin, so whatever Keldeo tells you, you do what he says. The Demons of Destruction are trying to kill us with Meloetta. I repeat, Keldeo is in charge while I'm gone with Meloetta." Arceus explained.

* * *

The door to Meloetta's room opened as Arecus and Meloetta walked out in there human forms.

The legendary pokemon was in front as they moved out of the way.

The front doors opened as Keldeo, Raven and Darkrai was at the front of the exit.

"Are you sure you can trust Keldeo with this?" Darkrai asked Arceus.

"I'm sure. Keldeo is responsible enough to be in charge." Arceus said.

"Be careful Meloetta." Raven said.

Raven is still in her Adagio Form.

"I will be careful. I got my dad watching me." Meloetta said.

"I'll miss you." Raven said as she hugged Meloetta.

"Raven, I have to go." Meloetta said as Raven let go of Meloetta.

"I know." Raven said.

"Keldeo, I may not like you, but I trust you. Keep watch of the Unova region and make it safe." Arceus said.

"Good luck." Keldeo said.

Arceus and Meloetta walked out of the exit and went into the forest.

* * *

**Hey everybody, Virizion 2.6 here and I just posted Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon Season 2.**

**Matthais Unidostres is having problems with his account, so he asked me to host the fanfiction/show.**

**Matthais makes the rap battles while I fix the errors and post it.**

**Also, stay tuned to see the next episode of Pokemon Battle Revolution, where the cloaked figure will be revealed.**

**Here's a hint, it's one of the Zoroark duo of Death.**

**I hope you'll enjoy the Epic Rap Battles and this episode of the Demon Saga.**

**Virizion 2.6 OUT!**


	6. A Zoroark Tribe Reunion

In the Moor of Iccirus, a flaming Zoroark was walking around the trees and bushes, looking for food like berries.

The flame on the Zoroark was blue.

"It's not easy, isn't it? Where can you find berries in a forest like this?" The flaming Zoroark said in a male voice with frustration.

The flaming Zoroark saw light as he saw a picnic basket covered in blood.

He also sees dead bodies of 2 humans and a Snivy.

The flaming Zoroark slide his claws on the dead humans blood and analyzed it.

"This blood wasn't here 3 or 2 days ago. This bloody corpse happened today. Who could have done this?" The flaming Zoroark asked as he heard rustling from the bushes.

He saw a big figure with it's claws covered in blood.

"I never thought I would run into you, Zebadiah Dalton. The so called Phantom of Unova will feel my wrath. You were my former best friend until that day." The flaming Zoroark said.

The big figure turned around to appear to be a demon.

"What did you call me, stelpa?" The demon asked angrily.

"Whoa. This is unexpected. I though you were someone else, but you look like you killed these poor, defenseless humans. How could you do such a thing?" The flaming Zoroark asked in anger.

"Because I'm a demon. A Demon of Destruction. You will now perish." The demon said as his claws started glowing.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get. Bring it on you big red monster." The flaming Zoroark said.

The demon rushed over to the flaming Zoroark as he tried to attack the Zoroark with it's claws, but the flaming Zoroark dodged.

The demon tried to attack with it's claws again, but the flaming Zoroark dodged and used Focus Blast.

The Focus Blast hit the demon as the flames from the Focus Blast blinded the demon.

The flaming Zoroark used Ariel Ace, burning and giving the demon scars.

The flaming Zoroark then used Night Daze, but the Night Daze was on fire as it blew away the demon, also causing some trees on fire as the flaming Zoroark absorbed the flames from the trees.

The demon was very weak to move as the flaming Zoroark put his foot on his chest.

"What…are…you?" The demon asked weakly.

"Look, when you go to hell, Satan is going to ask you about your death." The flaming Zoroark said.

"Yeah, so?" The demon questioned.

"When you get to him, you tell him 'it was a flaming Zoroark named Jermaine, from the Zoroark tribe.'" The flaming Zoroark said, now known as Jermaine as he used Ariel Ace on the demons face, killing it instantly.

* * *

_**I am the shadow, and the smoke in your eyes, I am the ghost, that hides in the night**_

_**Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

_**Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

_**Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

_**Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

_**Wait, wait a minute take a step back. **_

_**You gotta think twice before you react.**_

_**So stay, stay a little while because the promise not kept is the road to exile **_

_**HEY! What's the circumstance?**_

_**You'll never be great without taking a chance**_

_**So wait, you waited too long had your hands in your pocket when you shoulda been gone**_

_**Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

_**One push is all you'll need**_

_**Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

_**A fist-first philosophy**_

_**Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

_**We watch with wounded eyes**_

_**Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

_**So I hope you recognize**_

_**I'm on the front line don't worry I'll be fine the story is just beginning**_

_**I say goodbye to my weakness so long to the regret and now I see the world through diamond eyes**_

* * *

**Episode 6: A Zoroark Tribe Reunion**

* * *

In the Hall of Origin, there was a big fight between Mew and Latias.

It all started when Latias and Genesect was making a vanilla cake in the kitchen.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Genesect, can you pass me the vanilla icing?" Latias asked._

_"Sure." Genesect said as he opened the cabinets, but there was no vanilla icing in there._

_"There not here." Genesect said._

_"Did you check the fridge?" Latias asked._

_"No, but let me see if it's in there." Genesect said as he opened the fridge to find one carton of vanilla icing._

_Genesect grabbed it and placed it on the counter and slide it over to Latias._

_"Thanks." Latias said as she opened the carton and turned around to get a spoon._

_But when she wasn't looking, Mew came in and saw the cake as he saw Latias put the icing in the cake._

_Mew wanted the cake._

_Latias turned her back again as she opened one of the cabinets to look for pink frosting._

_When she wasn't looking, Mew used his Psychic to grab the cake and left the kitchen with it._

**Flashback ended**

* * *

After Mew took the cake, Latias saw that the cake was gone and noticed Mew's mouth was slightly covered with vanilla icing.

Now Mew is lying to Latias that he didn't took the cake.

"YOU ATE MY CAKE! IT WAS SUPPOSE TO GO TO KYUREM!" Latias yelled in pure fury.

"WELL, I DIDN'T TAKE IT! GENESECT MUST HAVE TAKEN IT!" Mew yelled in anger.

"YOU LAIR! I WOULD HAVE PHOENIX WRIGHT MAKE YOU ADMIT THAT YOU TOOK MY CAKE!" Latias yelled.

"PHOENIX WRIGHT IS A VIDEO GAME CHARACTER AND A DEFENSE ATTORNEY! HE WOULD BE DEFENDING ME AND YOU SHOULD HAVE MANFRED VON KARMA PROSECUTE YOU!" Mew yelled in anger.

"WHY I OUTA DRAGON PULSE YOU TO OBLIVION!" Latias yelled in anger.

"I WOULD TRANSFORM INTO DARKRAI AND MAKE YOU GO TO SLEEP SO THAT YOU WOULD SHUT THE HELL UP!" Mew yelled in anger.

Just then, Keldeo walked to the fight between Latias and Mew and didn't look happy.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" Keldeo yelled in anger, making Latias and Mew stop fighting.

"Now what is going on here?" Keldeo asked.

"I was making a cake for Kyurem with Genesect's help and then when I wasn't looking, the cake was gone. I think Mew took it." Latias explained.

"I didn't take it. Genesect must have ate it when you weren't looking." Mew said.

"Oh yeah, then why is your mouth covered in vanilla icing?" Latias asked in anger.

"I had a vanilla cupcake with vanilla icing in it." Mew said.

"You lair, you ate my cake for Kyurem." Latias said.

"Did not!" Mew shouted.

"DID TOO!" Latias yelled.

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"ALRIGHT SHUT UP!" Keldeo yelled as Mew and Latias stopped yelling.

"Mew, did you take Latias' cake?" Keldeo asked.

"No." Mew said.

"The truth." Keldeo said threatenly.

Mew became scared.

After all, he is talking to the pokemon in charge of the Hall of Origin.

Mew sighed.

"Alright Keldeo. Yes I took the cake when Latias wasn't looking." Mew admitted.

"Aw Mew, you big dunce. Now I have to make another cake." Latias said.

"Well problem solved. Latias, you can make another vanilla cake and Mew, as punishment for stealing Latias' cake, you're not allowed to eat any sweets and pull pranks for 3 weeks." Keldeo said.

"What? Keldeo, you can't do this." Mew said.

"Who did Arceus put in charge of the Hall of Origin?" Keldeo asked.

"He put you in charge." Mew said.

"And that means you must do what I say. Got it?" Keldeo asked.

"Got it. I'll be in my room. But just to let you know, I had that punishment way before you were in charge." Mew said as he went into his room and closed the door.

"Thank you Keldeo." Latias said as she kissed Keldeo on the cheek.

Keldeo blushed slightly.

"Hehehe. No problem, Latias." said a blushing Keldeo.

"I'll make another cake." Latias said as she flew away.

"I see you're doing a good job with being in charge." A voice said.

Keldeo turned around to see Raven in her Soprano Form.

"You really think I'm doing a good job?" Keldeo asked.

"Yup. You're just did something Arceus would do to Mew." Raven said as she started chuckling.

"No sweets *HIC* for 3 weeks." Raven said as she started laughing.

"Very funny, since you're the Cursed Meloetta and Ghost types laugh a lot of joy." Keldeo said.

"Oh shut up." Raven said

Just then, the emergency alarm started beeping.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Uh oh. It's the emergency alarm." Keldeo said as he ran to Arceus' office.

Keldeo went inside Arceus' office as he saw Victini with his hand on the emergency button.

"What's wrong, Victini?" Keldeo asked.

"The Demons of Destruction is on the move. They are headed to Lacunosa Town to cause terrorism. We have to stop them." Victini said.

"WHAT?! Where are they now?" Keldeo asked.

"Not to far. They are very close. They are flying right above Undella Town and headed to Lacunosa Town." Victini said.

"Alright, Victini, you're coming with me, Raven, Yveltal, Rayquaza, and…well, you know." Keldeo said.

Victini though for a moment until he stopped thinking.

"You don't mean…" Victini stopped.

"Yes. The Phantom of Unova." Keldeo finished Victini's sentence.

"Why would you want his help? He's evil." Victini said.

"Have you forgot that Zalton changed his ways and stopped being evil?" Keldeo asked.

"…oops. Yes I did forget about that." Victini said.

"But how are you suppose to contact him?" Victini asked.

"Arceus gave him a cell phone with all of the legendary pokemon's numbers in it. I'll call him." Keldeo said as he took out his cell phone and called Zalton.

"Well?" Victini questioned.

"It's still ringing." Keldeo said.

"Oh hello. Yes it's me. Listen, I need your help. The Demons of Destruction are making a move to attack Lacunosa Town. Can you help us?" Keldeo asked Zalton on the phone.

"No. I have a couple of legendary pokemon coming to help us."

"Who? Yveltal, Victini, Rayquaza, and you'll meet her when you get there."

"No, Meloetta is gone somewhere far away from the Demons of Destruction with Arceus. They are at the Entralink forest. It's a Cursed Meloetta. You'll see who she is later. Are you coming to help?"

"Really? You're coming? Alright, I'll see you there."

Keldeo hanged up.

"Zalton's coming to help." Keldeo said.

* * *

At Lacunosa Town, the Demons of Destruction is already destroying stuff.

Demons are lifting up buildings and houses and slamming them to the ground.

They are also throwing cars at people and pokemon.

Keldeo and the other legendary pokemon arrived.

Victini, Yveltal, Rayquaza, and Raven.

"Alright. Zalton will be here any minute. So I want you to give it your all to fight these red, blood thirsty, and destructive monsters." Keldeo said.

"Alright Keldeo. We'll give it our all." Rayquaza said.

"Alright. MOVE OUT!" Keldeo yelled out as Victini used Searing Shot on 10 demons, killing them instantly.

Keldeo turned into his Resolute Form and used Secret Sword on a demon.

The Denons of Destruction noticed the legendary pokemon as they used their camouflaging powers to transform into Kyurems, Ho-Ohs, and Genesects as the Genesect demons landed in front of Keldeo and Raven as Raven transformed into her Adagio Form and used Focus Blast.

One of the Genesect demons used a demonic Techno Blast, but Keldeo blocked it with Hydro Pump.

Raven jumped off of Keldeo's back into the air and used Dark Pulse on the Genesect demons.

Keldeo used Secret Sword on 3 Genesect demons.

* * *

Rayquaza and Yveltal was fighting the Ho-Oh demons as they were using a demonic Sacred Fire, but Yveltal and Rayquaza dodged as Rayquaza used Air Slash.

Yveltal used Oblivion Wing and absorbed some health from the Ho-Oh demons as they transformed into the Kami Trio.

"We'll have to work together in order to take these monsters down." Yveltal said.

"You're right. You use Dark Pulse since your ability is Dark Aura and I'll use Dragon Pulse." Rayquaza said.

"Alright." Yveltal said as he and Rayquaza both used their pulse moves.

Dragon Pulse and Dark Pulse.

Those 2 moves killed the Tornadus, Thunderus and Landorus demons.

* * *

Victini was single handily fighting the Kyurem demons as the Kyurem demons used a demonic Glaciate, but Victini countered it with Searing Shot.

The Kyurem demons changed into Black Kyurem demons as they were preparing to use a demonic Freeze Shock.

Victini used Psychic and lifted up some of the Black Kyurem demons as the Black Kyurem demons finished charging up Freeze Shock as Victini made the demons attack each other with Freeze Shock, killing themselves.

"That was stupid of them." Victini said as he did not noticed one of the Black Kyurem demons is still alive as it was preparing to attack Victini with a demonic Dragon Claw.

Victini turned around as the demon was about to strike until Zalton came out of nowhere and stabbed the Black Kyurem demon with a katana through its heart, killing it instantly.

Victini was in shock to see Zalton protecting him.

"Victini, are you okay?" Zalton asked.

"I'm okay. Thanks for the save." Victini said.

"Alright. Let's fight these blood thirsty monsters." Zalton said and he used Focus Blast on a Black Kyurem demon.

* * *

Keldeo and Raven was fighting a group of Meloetta demons as they used a demonic Relic Song.

Keldeo and Raven dodged as the Relic Songs hit the other Meloetta demons, putting them to sleep as a big flash of fire came and killed the Meloetta demons.

Keldeo and Raven turned their heads to the left as they saw Victini and Zalton.

"You two alright?" Victini said.

"We okay." Raven said as she saw Zalton and walked towards him.

"So you must be Zalton, the Phantom of Unova. I heard a lot about you." Raven said.

"Yes. So you must be the Cursed Meloetta Keldeo told me about." Zalton said.

"Yes. My name is Raven. It's a pleasure to meet you." Raven said.

Out of nowhere, a Machamp demon grabbed Keldeo by the legs and smashed him into a house.

"Keldeo!" Victini said as he used Energy Ball, but the demon used a demonic Stone Edge to block as it was using a demonic Dynamic Punch over and over on Keldeo's head.

"KELDEO!" Raven yelled.

"Well don't just stand there, stop him." Raven said to Victini and Zalton as Zalton used Dark Pulse, but the demon used Stone Edge to block as Victini used Shadow Ball, but the demon used Stone Edge again as it continued to use Dynamic Punch on Keldeo.

The Machamp demon finished using Dynamic Punch as it threw Keldeo on the ground and used a demonic Bulldoze, making Keldeo crash into a house.

Keldeo fell on the ground.

Keldeo was knocked out, unconscious.

"KELDEO!" Raven yelled as she rushed to Keldeo.

"We have to get Keldeo to safety." Zalton said.

"Victini, call for backup. I'll take Keldeo to safety." Zalton said as he lifted up Keldeo and put him on his shoulders.

"Alright." Victini said as he took out his cell phone and called Xerneas, Kyurem, Zekrom, and Giratina.

"Raven, you're coming with me." Zalton said.

"Okay." Raven said as she used Dark Pulse on the Machamp demon as it turned back into a regular demon.

Raven and Zalton made an escape into the forest as the demon started to fly after them.

Raven looked behind her to see that the demon is chasing after them.

"We need to lose our pursuit." Raven said as Zalton looked behind him and used Flamethrower on the demon, but the demon continued to chase Zalton and Raven as the demon roared.

The demonic roar made trees collapse and block Raven and Zalton's path.

The demon was staring at Raven and Zalton as his claws started glowing.

"This demon is so resilience. He's not even giving up. But he will see his fate." Zalton said as he took out his katana.

Zalton was about to strike on the demon until,

"FLAMETHROWER!" A voice said as a blue Flamethrower came out of nowhere and hit the demon in the face.

Zalton and Raven turned to the right to see a blue flaming Zoroark come out of the leaves from the trees.

The demon got up from the Flamethrower and roared.

"Follow me if you want to live." The flaming Zoroark said as he used Night Daze to incinerate the trees blocking Zalton and Raven's path.

Zalton and Raven followed the flaming Zoroark as they ended up in a cliff.

"The demon will be here any minute. Is there another way to get away?" Raven asked.

The flaming Zoroark looked down at the cliff and jumped off.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Zalton asked in shock.

"TRUST ME!" The flaming Zoroark yelled as he continued falling off the cliff.

The demon was close by as Raven got on Zalton's back as Zalton jumped off of the cliff.

The demon came and saw that Zalton and Raven was gone as he turned back and went to Lacunosa Town.

* * *

Deep down the cliff, Zalton and Raven was still falling all the way to the bottom.

"THIS IS CRAZY! WHO WOULD BE INSANE ENOUGH TO JUMP OFF A CLIFF!?" Zalton yelled in fear.

"I DON'T KNOW! BUT THIS IS INSANE! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" Raven yelled.

"I'M IMMORTAL! I HAVE A IMMORTAL SOUL GIVEN BY THE NIGHTMARE LEGENDARY POKEMON, DARKRAI!" Zalton yelled.

"I'M ALSO IMMORTAL! LET'S JUST SAY I'M PHYSICALLY DEAD, NOT MENTALLY!" Raven yelled.

"YOU CAN FLY, RIGHT!" Zalton asked while yelling at the same time.

"YES! WHY?" Raven asked while yelling.

"CARRY KELDEO FOR ME!" Zalton yelled out.

"OKAY!" Raven yelled as she grabbed Keldeo's unconscious body from Zalton's shoulders.

Zalton noticed that the ground is not to far as he took out his katana and stabbed it though the rocky wall, slowing down the gravity speed.

Zalton landed on his feet to see a blue light in a cave.

Raven flew down next to Zalton to see that there is a blue light in a cave.

"He survived? But how?" Raven asked.

"I don't know. Come on, let's see where this cave leads to." Zalton said as he put his katana away.

"Alright." Raven said as she followed Zalton into the cave.

* * *

At the forest in the Entralink, Arceus in his human form was walking around, looking for food.

It's been 3 days since he and Meloetta left the Hall of Origin to keep Meloetta safe from the Demons of Destruction.

Arceus saw some Oran and Lum berries as he grabbed his bag and put the berries in there.

Meloetta was in her human form sitting on a tree stump, playing a piccolo, and attracting some wild pokemon.

The wild pokemon liked how Meloetta was playing the piccolo as they started dancing to the rhythm.

Arceus came out of the trees and saw Meloetta having her little performance.

Meloetta finished playing the piccolo and noticed the wild pokemon dancing as they stopped.

"I see that you are enjoying my music. Thank you for listening." Meloetta said as the wild pokemon cheered as they went back to the wild.

"I see that you're having fun with the other pokemon." Arceus said.

"Yes I am. Did you find any food?" Meloetta asked.

"I only found Oran and Lum berries." Arceus said.

"That's good enough." Meloetta said.

"We better be careful, though. We don't want to attract the Demons of Destruction." Arceus said.

Meloetta changed her expression from a happy to a sad expression.

"Something wrong, Meloetta." Arceus asked.

"It's just that I miss Keldeo and Raven." Meloetta said.

"Aww. Come here." Arceus said as Meloetta walked to Arceus and hugged him.

Arceus hugged her back.

"I know you feel sad about leaving the Hall of Origin, leaving Keldeo and Raven behind, but Keldeo know it's for the best to have you stay away from the the Demons of Destruction, even if it means you have to leave your home, our home." Arceus explained.

"Why couldn't Keldeo or Raven come with us?" Meloetta asked.

"Because Keldeo and Raven have to keep the Unova region safe. Keldeo can't protect you when the second demon commander is still alive. If Keldeo was fighting Xernus and you were there, a demon could come and take you away." Arceus explained.

Meloetta let's go of Arceus.

"I understand. I understand completely." Meloetta said.

Arceus kissed Meloetta on her forehead.

"You know, I'm glad that we actually get to spend some time together." Meloetta said.

"Me too. I'm sorry for not spending time with you. You know how busy I am." Arceus said.

"It's okay. I understand." Meloetta said as she kissed Arceus in the cheek.

"Come on Meloetta, I want to show you something. It's a beautiful place in the Entralink forest." Arceus said.

"Okay." Meloetta said as she climbed on Arceus' back.

"You want me to carry you there?" Arceus asked.

"Yes." Meloetta answered.

"Okay. Let's go." Arceus said as he placed his grip on Meloetta's human legs as he walked deeper into the Entralink forest.

In the trees in the Entralink, Xernus was hiding in the trees, spying on Meloetta and Arceus.

"Get over here, my fellow demons. I found our target." Xernus said as he held his cutlass up high and shot lighting out of it.

* * *

At the bottom of a cliff in a cave, Raven in her Adagio Form and Zalton was following the blue light in the cave as they saw the same fiery Zoroark that saved their lives as it was staring at a rocky wall.

"Hey! You could have killed us back there, but your lucky that we didn't get killed!" Raven shouted in anger.

The fiery Zoroark didn't respond as he punched his fist together as they started to light up on fire.

The fiery Zoroark was moving his arms like some kind of special dance or special movement.

The fiery Zoroark finished and punched the rocky wall with his fiery fist.

The punch mark started glowing as the rocky wall broke apart and revealed a door with Zoroark pictures on them.

Zalton winded his eyes in shock.

"No way." Zalton said.

"Yes Zebadiah, it is what you think it is." The fiery Zoroark said.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Zalton asked.

The fiery Zoroark turned around to face Zalton.

Zalton gasp in shock.

"Jermaine." Zalton said.

"Zalton, you know this guy?" Raven asked.

"Yes I do. He's my best friend for a very long time." Zalton said.

"Former best friends. Since you became the Phantom of Unova, you have become evil and careless. You lost your mind and I couldn't take it anymore." Jermaine said.

"Well that evil and careless personality is gone. I'm back to my old self. I'm still called the Phantom of Unova." Zalton said.

"Then why do you guys have a dead body?" Jermaine asked.

"Oh he's not dead. He's just unconscious after fighting a demon from the Demons of Destruction." Zalton said.

"Okay look, what ever is behind that do, can it help us heal our friend that I'm caring?" Raven asked.

"Yes. Zalton, behind this door is what I'm going to show you right now." Jermaine said as he turned a knob.

The door opened as Zalton was surprised to see what he was looking at.

"In…credible." Zalton said.

Behind the door was a large pack of Zoroarks.

5 different types of Zoroarks was behind the door, socializing with each other.

"I cannot believe what I'm looking at." Zalton said.

Jermaine started to smile.

"What is this place?" Raven asked.

"The one and only Zoroark Tribe." Jermaine said.

"This is incredible. The Zoroark Tribe is still alive for all this time?" Zalton asked.

"Yes. For the past 10,000 years, we Zoroarks kept the Tribe alive." Jermaine said.

"I see that your happy to see your old pals again."

"Yes. But the Zoroarks I missed most of all was you and our king, Zorgon. Where is our majesty?" Zalton asked.

Jermaine started to frown in sadness.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but Zorgon passed away 100 years ago." Jermaine said in sadness.

"What? Well then who's the king now?" Zalton asked.

"Nobody. Since Zorgon was a great king, we abandoned his throne as a memory of the Zoroark Tribe and his righteousness." Jermaine explained.

"Wow. Can any of these Zoroarks help our friend?" Raven asked.

"My sister, Mary. She's the Zoroark Tribe's nurse. She's good at what she does." Jermaine said.

"Okay. I'm afraid I haven't introduce myself. My name is Raven, the Cursed Meloetta." Raven said.

"I though you were just a myth. And you don't look like the Cursed Meloetta I've seen in history books." Jermaine said.

"I don't want to talk about it." Raven said.

"Come on. Let's take your friend to my sister." Jermaine said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Lacunosa Town, the legendary pokemon are battling the Demons of Destruction as Victini and Yveltal was fighting demons in the sky and ground.

Zekrom was using Fusion Bolt on the demons as Giratina used Shadow Force, killing the demons at an instant.

Xerneas used Dazzling Gleam on the demons as Kyurem was using Glaciate, freezing the demons solid.

"There's too many of them." Kyurem said as he used Dragon Pulse.

"You can say that again." Rayquaza said as he used Air Slash on the demons.

"We have to take these blood thirsty monsters down." Yveltal said as he used Oblivian Wing, absorbing the HP from the demons.

"Oh Keldeo, I hope you're okay." Victini said as he used Searing Shot.

* * *

_"Uhh. Where am I? The last thing I remember is fight the Demons of Destruction, but then I got attacked by a demonic Machamp."_

"Look, he's waking up." Zalton said.

Keldeo slightly opened his eyes

"Told you my sister's good at what she does." Jermaine said.

Keldeo opened his eyes all the way as he saw Zalton, Raven in her Soprano Form and Jermaine.

Keldeo started to get angry as he got up and activated Secret Sword as he tried to attack Jermaine, but Zalton and Raven was pushing him back.

"LET ME GO! LET ME AT HIM! COME OVER HERE AND FIGHT ME, FLAMBARGO!" Keldeo yelled as Jermaine walked backwards a little bit.

"Keldeo, calm down. That's not Flambargo." Zalton said.

"COME ON FLAMBARGO, FIGHT ME!"

"Keldeo, stop. He's not Flambargo. We killed him."

"GET OVER HERE! COME ON! FACE ME LIKE A MAN!"

"Keldeo, calm down. Flambargo's dead."

"ARGHH! COME OVER HERE SO THAT I CAN GIVE YOU A CAN OF BUTT KICKING YOU DESERVE!"

Raven started to get annoyed as she slapped Keldeo across the face very hard.

"Ow. Raven? What was that for?" Keldeo asked.

"Keldeo, that's not Flambargo. We killed him 1,000 years ago." Zalton said.

"And it's a good thing too. My brother was a world conquering jerk anyway since his accident." Jermaine said.

"What? You're Flambargo's brother?" Keldeo asked.

"Yes. Flambargo wasn't a flaming Zoroark when he was first born. Hell, he was like Zalton until his fiery accident." Jermaine said.

"Hello, my name is Jermaine. Nice to meet you." Jermaine said as he took out his hand.

"Hi. My name is Keldeo, the legendary Colt pokemon. Nice to meet you. Sorry I was a little angry. I thought you were Flambargo because you look exactly like him." Keldeo said as he held out his hoof next to Jermaine's hand and shook it.

"It's alright. My brother and I were identical." Jermaine said as he let go of Keldeo's hoof.

"Keldeo, this is Jermaine. He was my best friend for as long as I can remember." Zalton said.

"For as long as you can remember? We've been friends since we were young Zouras." Jermaine said.

"Zalton, where are we?" Keldeo asked.

"Come, I'll show you." Jermaine said as he left the nursery.

"Uhh…?" Keldeo said in confusion.

"It's better if we show you." Zalton said as he followed Jermaine.

Keldeo jump off the bed as he looked at Raven.

"What are they talking about?" Keldeo asked.

"Just go outside. You're not gonna believe this." Raven said as she walked outside.

"I don't know. I just got healed." Keldeo said.

"You're an Abra then. Abra is too scared to do anything." Raven teased.

"Your taunting is not going to make me move from this spot." Keldeo said.

"You too much of an Abra. You can't do anything. You're a wimp. Wimpy, wimpy, wimpy." Raven teased as she was spanking her butt in front of Keldeo, making him ticked off a little.

"That's it." Keldeo said as he rushed over to Raven.

"Chase me you wimp." Raven teased as she got out of the nursery.

Keldeo also got out of the nursery as he stopped at his tracks.

He couldn't believe what he was looking at.

"Welcome to the Zoroark Tribe, Keldeo." Jermaine and Zalton said simultaneously.

Keldeo was in shock.

"Wow. This is amazing. Darkrai told me about the Zoroark Tribe, but he never said that it still exist." Keldeo said.

"We Zoroarks keep the Tribe alive for over 5,000 years. Right now, we're 10 feet underground." Jermaine said.

"Wow. But what's with the Zoroarks here? They're all different from normal Zoroarks. What gives?" Keldeo questioned.

"There are 5 different types of Zoroarks in the Tribe. Come on, I'll show you." Jermaine said as he leaded Keldeo to a group of fiery Zoroarks.

"These are the Infrenite Zoroarks." Jermaine said.

"That's what you and Flambargo are, right?" Keldeo questioned.

"Yes. There are 4 flames for an Infrenite Zoroark. The weakest flame, Orange, Yellow, Red, and the strongest flame, Blue." Jermaine explained.

"Wow. That's amazing." Keldeo said.

"Infrenite Zoroarks cannot make illusions like normal Zoroarks." Jermaine said.

"Very interesting." Keldeo said.

"Infernite Zoroarks moves will always be on fire. Night Daze, on fire. Ariel Ace, on fire. Night Slash, on fire. No matter what a Infernite Zoroarks moves are, they will always be on fire, except for the Fire type moves since they're already on fire." Jermaine explained.

"Wow." Keldeo said.

Jermaine leaded Keldeo to another group of Zoroarks that was packed with deadly weapons.

"These are the Calvary Zoroarks." Jermaine said.

"Just like Furnace, they have dangerous weapons." Keldeo said.

"Furnace, huh? Flambargo's best friend and evil partner. I guess you already met the Zoroark duo of Death." Jermaine said.

"You heard of them? I only know a little about them. Death threatening, risk taking, aggressive, tried to take over the world." Keldeo said.

"I'll explain more about them after the tour. Anyway, the Calvary Zoroarks uses human weapons to complete missions and fight their battles. They may be deadly, but they are kind hearted, except for Furnace." Jermaine explained.

"Interesting. I like their bonds with the other Zoroarks." Keldeo said.

"They also don't make illusion. But they follow their dream and will do anything to reach their goal." Jermaine said.

Jermaine leaded Keldeo to a different group of Zoroarks, meditating under a fountain.

"The third group are the Spirit Zoroarks." Jermaine said.

"So they like turn into ghost or something?" Keldeo asked.

"No. They train under running water to contact past spirits." Jermaine said.

"So they like contact the dead?" Keldeo said.

"Yep. They can contact anybody, Zoroark or not. They even contact humans." Jermaine said.

"Wow. So they can like contact my parents?" Keldeo asked.

"You have a lot of questions about these guys, do you? Anyway, yes they can. But I highly doubt that they know your parents. They can make illusions with their minds." Jermaine said.

"Wow. I like this group." Keldeo said.

"Moving on." Jermaine said as he lead Keldeo to the fourth group of Zoroarks, but they are playing musical instruments.

"The fourth group are the Melodist Zoroarks." Jermaine said.

"Wow. They're playing instruments. String, Wooden, Brass. Amazing." Keldeo said.

"Yeah. These Zoroarks entertain the Tribe all the time. They can even battle their foes with instruments." Jermaine explained.

"Really? How?" Keldeo questioned.

"They make music as it also form anything they want with the music notes. I remember when one of the Melodist Zoroarks threw his foe into the air. He should be landing pretty soon." Jermaine explained.

Keldeo tried to hold his laugh after what he just heard.

"What? Something funny about that?" Jermaine asked.

"Yes. When you said 'he should be landing pretty soon.' That's really funny." Keldeo said as he burst into laughter.

"Hehehe. Okay, okay. I guess it is a little funny. Anyway, the way the Melodist Zoroarks play their instruments is perfect like Meloetta's singing." Jermaine explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Keldeo asked.

"The way they play their instruments is beautiful like Meloetta's beautiful voice. The music heals the hearts and destroys the sins of people and pokemon. They can make illusion while they play instruments." Jermaine explained.

"Amazing." Keldeo said.

Jermaine leaded Keldeo to the last group of Zoroarks.

"These are the Warrior Zoroarks and the last group of Zoroarks." Jermaine said.

"They're really strong." Keldeo said as he saw two Zoroarks pushing each other back with brute strength.

"Zebadiah is one of these Warrior Zoroarks. He's the strongest in this group." Jermaine said.

"Wow. That's amazing." Keldeo said.

"Their strength is high. They can slam or smash through trees, rocks, metal, etc. They fight like true warriors, protecting the Tribe with all their power. They can make illusions." Jermaine said as he started to frown.

"What's wrong." Keldeo asked.

"It's just that my brother, Flambargo used to be a Warrior Zoroark until his accident." Jermaine said.

"After the accident, his heart turned dark. He became evil with Furnace. They tried to kill the king of the Tribe until Zebadiah stopped them. After that, the king banished them from the Tribe." Jermaine explained.

"Wow, that's harsh. But it's to defend the Tribe. How did Flambargo changed from a Warrior into an Infrenite?" Keldeo asked.

"Flambargo had an accident. I told you more than once. His accident involved fire." Jermaine said.

Keldeo started to quake in fear after what Jermaine said.

Jermaine noticed Keldeo's reaction.

"What's wrong, Keldeo? You look like you seen a horror movie." Jermaine said.

"Fire. The though of fire. Ugh. The horror. Fire in front of me. I can't handle it." Keldeo said in fear.

"Are you afraid of fire?" Jermaine asked.

Keldeo was quaking even more as he fell on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Jermaine asked.

"No. Your last question about me being afraid of fire, yes. I'm afraid of fire. I have Arsophobia, fear of fire." Keldeo said.

"You have Arsophobia? Why?" Jermaine asked.

"The Great Icirrus Fire. All of my species burned to death by the Great Fire of Icirrus." Keldeo said.

"The Great Fire of Icirrus. You're one of the survivors. I'm pretty sure your parents died by getting burned to death. I'm sorry for your loss." Jermaine said.

"Thanks, but my parents didn't die from the fire. They died from Zalton's evil side." Keldeo said.

"WHAT?! Zalton killed your parents? Why?" Jermaine asked in anger.

"He had no reason because his mind was corrupted by the darkness of evil. He didn't know what he was doing. It's okay. I forgave him for that." Keldeo said.

Jermaine started to calm down.

"Alright. Since you forgive him, I'll let it slide." Jermaine said.

"So you were saying about Flambargo's accident?" Keldeo asked.

"Alright. There was a gas truck and it was on fire. Flambargo tried to save the human and he did, but the truck blew up. The fire was super intense. It had chemicals mixed with gasoline. The fire was blue. I went in the fire to find him. I found him, but his body was on fire, but it wasn't hurting him." Jermaine explained.

"Ouch. So what happened next?" Keldeo asked.

"I took him to the king and he told us that he changed from a Warrior Zoroark to and Infrenite Zoroark, but his strength of a Warrior Zoroark was in his blood and muscles." Jermaine explained.

"After that day, his heart grew dark and turned black. He became evil and after trying to kill the king, he got kicked out with his evil partner, Furnace. My own brother was evil and nobody can stop him. It would be a miracle for someone to kill him."

"Jermaine, I met Flambargo and killed him with Zalton on my side." Keldeo told Jermaine.

"You did? Wow, I'm impressed. There's one more place I want to show you." Jermaine said as he leaded Keldeo to a big throne chair.

"What is this?" Keldeo asked

"The Zoroark Tribe's king's throne." A voice said.

Keldeo turned around to see Zalton and Raven behind him.

"Throne? This must be where the king is. Where is the king of the Tribe?" Keldeo asked.

Jermaine and Zalton looked at each other for a few seconds, then back at Keldeo.

"The king of the Zoroark Tribe…" Jermaine stopped.

"…is dead." Zalton finished.

"What? Why?" Keldeo questioned.

"He suffered a heart attack. After his death, we Zoroarks abandoned his throne. We wanted to keep it as a memory for his righteousness." Jermaine said.

"Oh. I'm sorry for your loss." Keldeo said.

"Thanks. I feel a little better." Jermaine said.

"Come on Keldeo, let's play some music with the Melodist Zoroarks." Raven said as she went over to the Melodist Zoroarks.

"You guys got any extra instruments?" Raven asked the Melodist Zoroarks.

"We got extra in that box over there." A male Melodist Zoroark said as he pointed behind him.

Raven saw the box as she grabbed a Viola and started playing it.

"I see the Cursed Meloetta is a bit childish." Jermaine said.

"Oh believe me, she's best friends with my girlfriend." Keldeo said.

"Who's your girlfriend?" Jermaine asked.

"The legendary Melody pokemon, Meloetta. She's really pretty and very kind, and very cute." Keldeo said as he started blushing.

"Zalton, is that true?" Jermaine asked.

"Yes it's true. Keldeo is Meloetta's boyfriend. Their love is stronger than any evil." Zalton said.

"Wow. That's really cool. You got to be a very lucky legendary." Jermaine said.

"I am." Keldeo said, still blushing.

"HEY KELDEO! YOU COMING!" Raven said as she was still playing the Viola.

"COMING! You guys want to watch?" Keldeo asked the two Zoroarks.

"Sure." Jermaine and Zalton said at the same time.

"Alright. Here we come Raven." Keldeo said as he, Zalton and Jermaine walked to the Melodist Stage.

* * *

At Lacunosa Town, it was total mayhem.

The legendary pokemon was fighting all kinds of pokemon demons.

"This is crazy. Where's Keldeo when you need him?" Rayquaza asked.

"I don't know. After getting severely injured by a demon Machamp, he's like gone or something." Victini said.

"Well, we got to do something about this. There's too many demons." Giratina said as he used Dragon Claw with full force, making the demon fly away.

"Rayquaza, we better follow that demon." Victini said as he and Rayquaza flew away after the demon.

The demon was still flying as he crashed with pure force through the ground 10 feet, making a really huge hole the size of a meteor crater.

Victini and Rayquaza arrived to where the demon crash landed.

"Wow. That's one big hole." Rayquaza said.

"We better go down there." Victini said.

Rayquaza snapped after what Victini said.

"What? Are you even crazy enough to go down there?" Rayquaza asked.

"Yes, either we kill the demon or let it live and summon more demons to kill whatever's down there." Victini said.

"Let's go then." Rayquaza said as he and Victini went down the hole the demon made after it crash landed.

* * *

"Can we go back, this is the moment. Tonight is the night, we'll fight till its over. So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us. Like the ceiling can't hold us." Raven sang to the Zoroarks.

Raven was singing "Can't hold us" by Macklemore, along with the Melodist Zoroarks playing music on their instruments.

"Raven may be the Cursed Meloetta, but she has a beautiful voice." Jermaine said.

"You're telling me?" Keldeo asked in confusion.

"This is very enjoyable. I like Raven's singing. It's very heart warming. Why would a Meloetta like her would have such a beautiful voice?" Zalton asked.

"I have no idea." Keldeo said.

"Wait, did you hear that?" Jermaine asked.

"Hear what?" Keldeo questioned.

"Quiet." Jermaine said.

Jermaine heard some rumbling.

Rocks started to fall from the rocky ceiling, creating a very large hole.

The Zoroarks saw the collapsed rocks as a big figure got up on its feet.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW!" The big figure roared.

The big figure's roar was so loud, it was heard as the Demons of Destruction from Lacunosa Town flew to where the roar was coming from.

The big figure stopped roaring and turned around to face Keldeo, Raven, and the Zoroark Tribe.

The big figure turned out to be a demon.

A Demon of Destruction.

"KELDEO!" A voice said.

Keldeo looked up to see Victini and Rayquaza.

"Victini, looks like we're too late." Rayquaza said.

Victini looked up to see more demons coming from the surface.

"Oh great." Victini said sarcastically.

"Not those monsters again." Jermaine said.

The demons roared as they transformed into Zoroarks.

"WHAT?! HOW WILL WE KNOW WHO'S WHO?!" Keldeo asked in shock.

"Easy, there's 5 groups of the Zoroark Tribe. None of these Zoroark demons match any of the Zoroark Tribe's Zoroarks. Plus, we have a perfect advantage." Zalton said as he took out his katana and attack one of the Zoroark demons as the Zoroark demons started to attack.

Raven transformed into her Adagio Form and used Focus Blast, killing some Zoroark demons.

Keldeo changed to his Resolute Form and used Secret Sword on 5 Zoroark demons.

"Alright boys, time to defend our Tribe. We're not going to let these demons kill us. We have to protect the Tribe for our king. For the Tribe!" Jermaine shouted to the Infrenite, Calvary, Spirit, Melodist, and Warrior Zoroarks.

"FOR THE TRIBE!" The Zoroarks yelled.

"Now let's fight for our Tribe!" Jermaine shouted as he used Flamethrower on 5 Zoroark demons as the Infrenite Zoroarks all used Night Slash.

The Melodist Zoroarks was playing music as the music notes formed hands and crushed 30 Zoroark demons, killing them instantly.

The Spirit Zoroarks used Shadow Ball and with the power of the dead as they hit the Zoroark demons with so much power.

The Calvary Zoroarks was shooting Zoroark demons in the head with Shotguns, Magnums, and Snipers.

And the Warrior Zoroarks was using Night Slash and Focus Blast with all their strength and power.

Victini used Searing Shot, burning the Zoroark demons to death.

Rayquaza was spinning around the Zoroark demons as he used Thunder, killing the Zoroark demons with one strike.

"There's too many of them." Zalton said.

"I know. Why do they keep coming?" Keldeo asked.

Raven noticed that one of the Zoroark demons was different from all the others.

It's hair was blue instead of red.

"I think I found the solution to our problem." Raven said as she rushed over to the blue haired Zoroark demon and used Shadow Punch.

The blue haired Zoroark demon got mad and used a demonic Night Daze, but Raven dodged and used Thunder.

The blue haired Zoroark demon used a demonic Flamethrower, but Raven used Focus Blast to block as her arm started to glow purple.

Raven noticed her arm.

"Huh? What's going on with my arm? Why is it glowing purple?" Raven questioned.

The blue haired Zoroark smiled evilly and used a demonic Focus Blast.

The Focus Blast was about to hit Raven until a black blob formed from Raven's arm and the blob formed a claw as Raven used it to slash the Focus Blast in half, making it explode.

Raven's arm still had the blobbing claw as it stopped being a blob as Raven slashed the blue haired Zoroark demon with her arm, making it scream in pain.

"Did I just learn a new move?" Raven asked.

The blue haired Zoroark demon roared as it attracted more Zoroark demons.

Raven started to smile in a creepy way as she used her bloby arm and slashed the blue haired Zoroark demon.

Raven's arm stopped being bloby as it formed a shadowy claw.

"I did learn a new move. I LEARNED SHADOW CLAW!" Raven yelled, making Keldeo hear her.

"What? Raven learned a new move?" Keldeo questioned.

"Any final words, demon?" Raven asked.

The blue haired Zoroark demon just roared in anger as it was about to use a demonic Night Daze.

"No. Goodbye then." Raven teased as she used Shadow Claw and slashed the blue haired Zoroark demon right through its chest, leaving a big, bloody, dangerous, and deadliest slash mark on its chest.

The blue haired Zoroark demon made a loud screech, making the Zoroark demons explode in agony.

Even the demon in Lacunosa Town explode in agony.

There was some death in Lacunosa Town, but there were a lot of survivors.

After the screech, the blue haired Zoroark demon fell on the rocky ground.

The demon was dead.

Keldeo, Jermaine and Zalton walked over to Raven and the dead Zoroark demon's body.

"That Zoroark wasn't part of the Zoroark Tribe, was it?" Jermaine asked.

"Nope." Raven said with a creepy smile on her face.

"Just a regular, plain, loud, and annoying Zoroark demon."

"Her smile is kind of creepy." Jermaine whispered to Keldeo's ear.

"I know." Keldeo whispered back to Jermaine.

"Well, our job here is done." Victini said.

One of the Demons of Destruction is still alive as it took out a demonic katana as the katana started glowing demonically as the demon was about to strike Victini.

"VICTINI! BEHIND YOU!" Keldeo yelled.

Victini turned around as the demon was about to slash Victini until Zalton came out of nowhere and used Punishment on the demons hand, knocking off its demonic katana off its hand.

The katana was in the air as Zalton caught it as the katana started to glow demonically as Zalton stabbed the demon with its own weapon as it fell on the ground and died.

Zalton let's go of the demonic katana on the demons dead body.

Jermaine and the Zoroark Tribe was shocked to see what just happened with Zalton.

"Zalton, did you just use that demonic katana against that demon?" Jermaine asked.

"Yes. Why?" Zalton questioned.

"He has it." One of the Infernite Zoroarks said.

"The forbidden power." One of the Spirit Zoroarks said.

"Zalton, what are the Zoroarks talking about? I heard one of them saying that you got the forbidden power. What do they mean by that?" Raven asked.

"The Dark Power. That's what they're talking about." Keldeo said.

"Zalton, do you know what this means?" Jermaine asked.

"That I'm more stronger than usual." Zalton said.

"Yes, but it also means that you have the key to stop these monsters." Jermaine said.

"What? What do you mean by 'key?'" Zalton asked.

"It means that you can use their weapons against them. It also means that you can rip through a body and kill them. You can also control the minds of the person or pokemon who has the Dark Power. You could also bring non living things to life or back to life. But the worst is, using it for your own evil purposes." Jermaine explained.

"I told you already. I'm not evil anymore." Zalton said.

"Oh thank god. If you were, we would all get killed." Jermaine said.

Keldeo was about to say that he already told Jermaine that Zalton is not evil, but Raven put her hand over his mouth, making him shut up.

"I should be going right now. Me and Keldeo got to find the second commander of the Demons of Destruction." Zalton said.

"That's so cool. You have a power to defeat the Demons of Destruction." Raven and Keldeo said simultaneously.

"Oh wait." Jermaine exclaimed.

"What is it?" Zalton asked.

"You're not the only one who has the Dark Power. There is another Zoroark who can control the Dark Power and he was born with it." Jermaine explained.

"WHAT?! WHO?!" Keldeo, Raven and Zalton asked in shock simultaneously.

* * *

At the Entralink forest, Meloetta and Arceus was at a forest clearing, filled with wild pokemon.

Meloetta turned into her pokemon form as she saw 5 Minccinos and played Chase with them.

"I see that you're enjoying this lovely scenery and the wild pokemon." Arceus said.

Meloetta stopped chasing the 5 Minccinos and flew to Arceus.

"I am. It's very lovely. And look at the wild pokemon." Meloetta said.

Arecus looked at the wild pokemon in the clearing.

He saw 3 Druddigons, 8 Axews and a Haxorus, the same 5 Miccinos Meloetta was playing with, and 20 Rhydons.

The thing Arceus finds weird is that there are 20 Rhydons.

"Mmm. Something is not right about those Rhydons over there." Arceus said.

"Oh come on dad. You think it's weird because you haven't set foot out of the Hall of Origin and into the outside world." Meloetta said.

"Meloetta, I have been to the Entralink forest before and I never seen Rhydons here before." Arceus said.

"Come play with me." Meloetta said.

"Play with you? Oh I don't know. There are a lot of trees here and you could get hurt." Arceus said.

"Na na nana na nana. You can't catch me. You're too scared to try and chase me. Lalalala. Wimpy, wimpy, wimpy." Meloetta teased as she was spanking her pokemon butt in front of Arceus.

"You are a childish little melody. Come here you." Arceus said as he tried to grab Meloetta, but she dodged.

"Catch me if you can." Meloetta said as she gave herself a hard smack on her butt as she flew away from Arceus, who was chasing her.

"You wanted some father-daughter bonding. Well here it is." Arceus said as he chased after Meloetta.

Arecus was chasing Meloetta for 5 minutes.

The Rhydons started to glare at them with a sinister smile on their faces.

"I got you." Arceus said as he caught up to Meloetta and grabbed her.

"Ah hahahahahaha." Meloetta laughed.

"Meloetta, you're a child." Arceus said as he threw Meloetta up in the air.

"Whee. Hahaha." Meloetta laughed childishly.

Arceus caught Meloetta with his hands.

"You are the cutest little girl I have ever had. I'm proud to be your father." Arceus said as he kissed Meloetta on her forehead.

"Hahahahahaha." Meloetta laughed.

Meloetta stopped laughing as she was trying to catch her breath as she was still in Arceus' humanly arms.

"That was fun. I love you dad." Meloetta said as she kissed Arceus on his cheek.

"I love you too. You are just the cutest pokemon I have ever created." Arceus said as he kissed Meloetta on her cheek.

"Aww dad. That means so much to me." Meloetta said as she hugged Arceus.

Arceus hugged her back, but then got attacked by a Stone Edge.

Meloetta fell on the ground.

"Ow. Dad, are you okay?" Meloetta asked as she grabbed Arceus' humanly hand.

"I'm fine." Arceus said as he picked up Meloetta.

He started to glare at the Rhydons, who had a sinister smile on their faces.

"What the hell were you doing?" Arceis said.

The Rhydons glared at Arceus.

"We were…" The Rhydons said.

"'We were' what?" Arceus questioned.

"We were…SENDING YOU TO YOUR GRAVES!" The Rhydons roared as they transformed into demons.

The roar attracted more demons as they were ready to attack.

The wild pokemon became scared as the ran away into the forest.

"Meloetta, make yourself invincible." Arceus said.

"But what about you?" Meloetta asked.

"I got this from here. NOW GO!" Arceus yelled as Meloetta turned invincible.

Arceus took out a Draco Plate and turned into a Dragon type and used Judgement on the demons from his human hands.

More demons came as their claws started to glow, but Arceus dodged and used Draco Meteor, killing the demons.

"Get him." A demons said as a large group of demons surrounded Arceus.

"Surrounded, huh? Not a problem." Arceus said as he used Earthquake, killing all the demons surrounding him.

Demons came from the sky as they tried to stab Arceus with their claws, but Arceus used Thunder, killing the demons in the sky.

"That should be all of them." Arceus said.

"Not really." A voice said.

Arceus looked up and became shocked.

* * *

Meloetta was flying around in the forest, trying to get away from the Demons of Destruction as she became visible.

"I think I lost them. Just got to keep flying away and get out of the Entralink forest." Meloetta said.

Meloetta got out of the forest as she saw Team Rocket's helicopter above the ocean, but Xernus was inside with Arceus trapped in a laser box cage.

Meloetta was in shock to see what she was looking at.

"Dad. No." Meloetta said as she started glowing.

"What's this?" Xernus said in shock.

"You better kiss my daughter's butt goodbye." Arceus said.

Xernus gasped as he started shaking in fear, but on the inside, he wasn't scared.

_"Now, cloaky." _Xernus said through telepathy.

Meloetta started to use Relic Song.

She was about to change her Aria Form into Pirouette Form until,

"Eat this, you melotactical bitch." The cloaked figure said as he/she took his/her hand out as he/she was using the Dark Power on Meloetta.

**BAM!**

**SCHLIKT!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Meloetta screamed in pure pain.

"MELOETTA!" Arceus yelled in anger.

The cloaked figure came out of the forest with his/her hand held out.

Meloetta can't move.

Meloetta opened her eyes to see the cloaked figure in front of her.

"I remember you. You're that cloaked figure 5 days ago in Castelia City." Meloetta said.

"Yes I am, little miss melody. I could tell that you haven't changed a bit. Your boyfriend also didn't change." The cloaked figure said in a scratchy haunting voice.

"How do you remember me? How do you know Keldeo? This doesn't make sense. How do you know us if we just met 5 days ago?" Meloetta asked.

"Well now, little melody. I think it's time to show you who I really am." The cloaked figure said as he/she placed his/her other hand on the hood.

"What? Just who are you?" Meloetta asked.

The cloaked figure removed his/her hood and revealed himself/herself.

The hood was removed from the cloaked figure as Meloetta was extremely shocked to see what she was looking at.

The cloaked figure was the weapon wailing maniac, Furnace the Zoroark.

"The pokemon that's going to put the world to it's knees." Furnace said in a scratchy voice.

"Furnace? But I thought you were…" Meloetta stopped.

"Gone. Actually, I suffered the worst kind of faith. Getting a shocking blow to the back of my neck. And that blow was you." Furnace said.

"I never though I would see you again. Where's your little fiery buddy?" Meloetta asked angrily.

Furnace growled at Meloetta.

"In hell, obviously. Since Flambargo's death, I had to take matters into my own hands. With a blow to the back of my neck, I still lived." Furnace said.

"Well you're not going to use me to take over the Unova region. Whatever you're going to do to me, Keldeo will stop you." Meloetta said.

"Unova? Ah hahahahahaha." Furnace laughed.

"You see, being alone while your best friend is on the other side right below my feet, it gives you time to think. And now I have sights on a new goal. Ruling Unova means nothing to me anymore. Instead of ruling one tiny region, I could rule the whole world." Furnace explained.

"What?" Meloetta questioned.

"You heard me. But first thing first, making the Demons of Destruction reach their goal. To destroy the world. Then after that, they will build a new world as my image. And you will be my trophy." Furnace explained.

Meloetta was in shock to hear that.

"That's right, Meloetta. I'm responsible for releasing the Demons of Destruction." Furnace admitted.

"YOU FOOL! SO YOU RELEASED THE DEMONS OF DESTRUCTION SO THAT YOU HAVE THE POWER TO RULE THE WORLD, NO MATTER HOW MANY PEOPLE AND POKEMON WILL DIE?!" Arceus asked in anger.

"That's right. Now let's get moving." Furnace said as he used the Dark Power to move Meloetta to the Team Rocket helicopter.

"I'm sorry dad. I should have stayed with you. This is all my fault." Meloetta said.

"No Meloetta. It's not your fault, it's my fault. I should have went with you to run away from the Demons of Destruction." Arceus said.

"Dad." Meloetta said in fear.

"He's not very useful to us anymore. THROW HIM OVERBOARD!" Xernus yelled as the deactivated Arceus' laser box cage, making him fall down straight down to the water.

"AAAAAAA!" Arceus screamed as he fell down.

"DAD!" Meloetta yelled in fear as she saw Arceus crash into the water.

Tears formed from her eyes after witnessing the most horrible that that ever happened to her.

"Now that was entertaining." Furnace said.

"It sure was." Xernus said as he closed the helicopter doors.

Arceus was sinking underwater as he opened his eyes and took out a Splash Plate and changed into a Water type as he swam to the surface.

Arceus was gasping for air as he saw the Team Rocket helicopter leave the Entralink.

"Don't worry Meloetta. I'll find out where they're taking you. I will find you, my daughter."

* * *

**WOW! What a twist.**

**The cloaked figure turned out to be Furnace and the Demons of Destruction successfully captured Meloetta.**

**Will Arceus find Meloetta by himself or will he go back to the Hall of Origin to get some help?**

**Find out next time on Pokemon Battle Revolution.**


End file.
